Swift Delivery 50
by Watson Baker
Summary: Challenge by swiftie13! I'll be working at a steady pace on about 50 two chapter shorts. Some are funny, so have love, others are ridiculous! Rated T just in case. Chapter 43, Avengers Crossover: Iron Will! Featuring Tony Stark and Danny!
1. Intro to Chapters

Hi there! Here are the stories I will be doing in the challenge!

Thanks to everyone who is following! I will keep track of my progress here so I don't reuse a title twice XD

**17/50**

* * *

><p><strong>The Purple Chair<strong> (Finished): His parents brought home a purple chair from the dump, and they also brought an unwanted visitor

**Chocoholic** (Finished): Dani has a serious chocolate addiction, and Danny is trying to save her!

**The Play** (Finished): Casper High is throwing a play on the birth/death of Danny Phantom... What is the trio going to do? Warning, humor XD

**Other Side of the Door** (Finished): When a mother hears strange noises from the other side of her son's door, who could blame her for investigating?

****Airplanes** (Finshed): **Thirty year old pilot Maria Grannet just wants to see how her first passangers are doing on her plane... and she gets more than she bargained for XD

**YouTube Stars** (Finished): Tucker films Danny in his most horrible moments... but everyone else loves them XD

**It's Christmas, Danny Fenton!** (Finsihed): A Charlie Brown/Danny Phantom crossover on the true spirit of Christmas ; )

****Ours** (Finished): **Maddie and Jack accidently cause Phantom to lose his memory... what will they do to him?

**And...Who Are You?** (Finished): A young girl, Delilah Winters, has an ordinary life in the country untill a strange boy appears to her from under a hay pile

**If This Was A Movie** (Finished): After the Disasteroid incident, Danny's life was made into a movie... the question is, is the movie any good?

** A Crazy World** (Finished): Everyone is crazy, and Danny only notices... It is full of random stuff, opposites and laughter

_**Angel Trilogy**_

**Your Guardian Angel**: Sam Manson was a missunderstood teenager wishing to be free, when suddenly a strange figure crashed through her roof and lands on her bed.

**Angel In Disguise**: Sam finds herself in the woods with the new student with an evil ghost chasing them... nothing new XD

**Angels Cry**: Final part of the Trilogy; Sam finds out the truth... but does she still love him?

**The City's Edge** (Finished) : Danny cannot take the rejection of his loved ones get to him anymore, and he runs away with his powers to start a bigger adventure

**The Truth Comes Out** (Finished): Falling asleep in class is bad enough. Being delusional and appearing as Phantom while acting like Fenton is even worse! Why won't his friends help him?

**Dive Too Deep** (Finished): After Highschool, Danny gets a job and starts to think about his life. _Based off of sapphireswimming's story on Turning Pages XD_

_**XXX**_

_**Unfinished**_

Piano Man

Band-Aids (Maddie and Danny)

The Tree House (Jazz and Danny Moment)

Party Crashers (Containing Vlad Torture)

Boxes (Box Ghost… Duh)

The Snowman (Oh Hold)

Invisible Boy (Danny and School)

Only The Good Die Young (Danny and Sad Stuff)

20. Computers. More Computers. And...I'm Bored (Danny and Tucker)

Be You (Started)

Don't Stop Me Now (Danny and Parents)

High School Never Ends (Sad Fic)

Welcome to My Life (Started)

Up (Danny and Jazz)

Sleeping Beauty (How not to wake Sam)

One Inch Tall (No clue…)

Enter The Deserted House (Dash and Danny)

You Like _WHO_? (Danny, Tucker, and Jazz)

Heh Heh Heh... (Akward Moments)

Enchanted (Not what you think)

Can I Come? (Danny and Sam)

Don't Stop Me Now (Danny and Parents)

Nothing (Danny in Space)

The Outside (Danny and Cujo)

Sugar, We're Going Down (Maddie and Jack)

That's What You Get (Vlad and Danny)

Fifteen (Danny Bday)

Superstar (Movie Actor and DP)

Thnks Fr Th Mmrs (Thanks For The Memories)

I Wish My Life Was A Song (Danny)

Crushed (Not too sad)

Hug 'O War (Danny, Tucker, and Sam)

The Rose (War Story)

* * *

><p>That's all 50! Man that took too long! Ah well : )<p> 


	2. It's My Couch!

Okay! This is the first story! I'll have chapter 2 around shortly! This is about more than 600 words long minus the author notes. Enjoy!

PS: There is an OC, but I don't usually do those... ah well. If they are needed, they are needed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Purple Chair<strong>

Danny walked into his living room after a tough day at school. Half expecting his parents to have another crazy invention for him to see, he threw his backpack to the side of the room and walked in.

"Hi guys, I'm home…"

Danny stopped suddenly and looked at the random purple recliner chair that sat next to their couch randomly. Curious, Danny walked over to the chair and looked at it. His mom jumped up from behind the chair with a screw, making Danny jump.

"Sorry honey, welcome home! Your father and I are fixing up this cool chair we found stranded at the dump."

"Um guys, why are you fixing a old chair?" Danny asked

Jack ran from the kitchen with a slab of fudge in-between his arm and explained. "It looked really cool! When I was young, these chairs were the best comfort in the country!"

Danny sighed and left for his room while his parents tinkered with the chair.

XXX

Late at night, Danny's ghost sense went off. Groaning, Danny changed into Danny Phantom and phased downstairs to see what was going on. When he went to the living room, he got a big surprise. Sitting in the chair was an old looking green ghost with a long beard and squinted red eyes.

"Where is my house?" The old ghost asked Danny as he floated in front of him.

"Your house?" Danny asked as he looked at the old man with a little hostility.

"Yeah my house! I remember the old days when young ghosts like yourself were more polite!"

"Calm down… I'm just going to going to return you to your house if you tell me where it is… is that okay Mr.?"

The ghost relaxed in his chair and smiled a little at Danny when he asked that. "Well now, I guess not all ghosts are impolite. Sure thing. But if you drop or break my chair, I'll haunt you for the rest of your afterlife!"

Nodding slowly, Danny flew by the chair and lifted it up. Before he could get out of the house, his parents jumped out of nowhere with an Fenton Anti-creep Stick in each of their hands.

"Phantom!" Maddie spat.

"Hold on guys, I'm trying to get this old man back to his house!"

"Lies, there is no ghost! You're stealing our chair! You're a thief and you always will be!"

"It's not even yours! You just took it from the dump!" Danny countered, then he realized what he had said and mentally slapped himself, seeing that he couldn't from his arms keeping the chair above him.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked, his curiosity overriding his anger.

"Um… I… saw you?"

"Stalker! Stay right there as I get the weapons!" Maddie commanded as she ran towards the lab.

Jack and Danny looked at each other with a small look of amusement. "Your not really going to stay, are you?" Jack asked.

"No," Danny replied as he turned intangible and flew off.

"Who were they?" The ghost asked as they flew over the street in the direction of the dump.

"Those were my parents, but you don't have to worry."

"Wait, human parents? Oh my goodness! You're the halfa! I must be going blind or something!"

Danny looked back at him and rolled his green eyes visible. "Um, what was your first guess? The white DP on my chest, or the fact my mother said Phantom?"

Suddenly, a green ecto blast narrowly missed him and the chair. Stopping in mid flight, Danny looked down to see the Fenton Assault Vehicle with weapons armed. His parents had found him!

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Into done! Chapter 2 will be on it's way as soon as I have breakfast! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	3. It's My Couch 2

More than 800 words! I like the ending... and I hope you all liked this one : ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Danny flew over the streets in a hurry. His dad wasn't really good at aiming, but his mother wasn't so hard to fool. He watched as his parents ran every red light to get into firing range of the evil ghost boy.<p>

"Keep going!" The old ghost said, attempting to kick Danny's head.

"I'm going as fast as I can with your chair on my back!" Danny yelled back.

His legs became a ghostly tail as he picked up more speed. His parents were getting close, but he hoped that they were still too far for the canons to reach. Arriving at the dump, Danny hovered in place, having no clue where to go. "My house is over there!" The ghost yelled, pointing at the rusty old shack by the edge of the dump. Danny flew over there, watching behind him as his parents ran through the trash. Phasing into the house, Danny scanned the inside and was at a loss for words. Trophies and medals rusty with age hung above the walls. It was like a giant award shack.

"When I was young, I did a lot of competing and stuff," the ghost explained as Danny set the chair down.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Danny, said as he scanned the medals. Suddenly, his parents barged through the doors and pointed their weapons at Danny.

"Come on! I was just trying to return this old man and his chair!" Danny said, motioning to the old man.

"Sorry young one, only ghosts can see me… it comes with age," the ghost explained yet again.

"You could have told me sooner!" Danny snapped back.

His parents just looked at him with confused faces as they watched Phantom argue with the purple chair.

"Maddie, do you think he's crazy?" Jack whispered.

Maddie was trying to think more that jump to conclusions. She didn't think the ghost kid would go through so much trouble just to steal a purple chair, unless he was telling the truth. Pulling out the ecto tracker, she turned it on and pointed it at the chair and Phantom.

"Two ghosts located," it droned in a female voice.

Both ghosts froze and looked over at Maddie, who sighed an turned to Jack. "Honey, I think we should go. Phantom was right, and we have no right to interfere with a ghosts business."

"But Maddie!" Jack complained.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to steal your chair… can you forgive us?" Maddie asked the chair.

The old man smiled and wrote in the sand 'all is forgiven young lady' before making a side comment to Danny. "Now your mom isn't half bad. I see where you got your manners."

Maddie blushed at the comment and walked out the door with a pouting Jack, leaving Danny and the ghost alone.

"So, what's so important about this chair?" Danny asked.

"Well, I had a bunch of money from my winnings stored in here, but before I died I moved it. To trick thieves, I haunt my chair so they wont find out where I put it."

"Smart, well I better go." Danny gave a final wave before taking off to his room to get a good night sleep.

"Ah youth…" The ghost said with a sigh as he got out of his chair to view his medals again.

Suddenly, Vlad Plasmius phased through the room and ecto blasted the purple chair, then tried to fly down and remove any treasure from the tattered remains.

"It should be here! The lost treasure is gone!" Vlad said in despair. The ghost looked at him angrily and thought about trying to strangle the ghost for ruining his chair, then a wide pointed smile crossed his face.

XXX

"Leave me alone!" Vlad yelled as he ran through his house to avoid the old ghost trailing behind him.

"When I was young, men like you had better suits and they weren't so evil, did I mention that you have awful hair as a ghost? When I was young…"

"Make it stop!" Vlad screamed as he ran towards his lab.

When he got there, he saw Danny floating down stairs with a patched up purple chair.

"My chair!" the ghost said happily as he floated down into the seat once again.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vlad screamed in outrage."

Danny shook his head in a mocking gesture before flying towards his portal. "You shouldn't have done that Vlad, now you have to take care of his chair or he'll haunt you."

With another wave, Danny left Vlad's sight, leaving the evil halfa to tend to the old ghost.

"When I was young, you didn't' have nice people to help you like him, and…"

"Will you be quiet!" Vlad yelled as he picked up the chair and brought it to his room.

"You will pay Daniel! You will pay!"

* * *

><p>Lolz how did you all like the first story to the challenge! I'll get the hand of it, and I hope to make more stories as fun! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )

Meanwhile, in a different part of the city, Danny's parents were looking for another chair… this time it was pink!


	4. Choco Monster

about over 600 words... I think some people will have a few questions about this one... that's okay : ) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chocoholic<strong>

Taking a break from ghost hunting, Danny Phantom flew over the city. He enjoyed watching everyone without anyone noticing, letting the wind fly through his hair and the sunshine in front of him. A moan snapped him out of his trace, and he went towards the source of the noise. Ducking into an alley, he noticed a pile of chocolate rappers stacked in a small pile. Peering into the box behind the rappers, he saw who was moaning. It was Danielle (Dani), but she was covered in melted chocolate and she looked sick to her stomach. She opened her icy blue eyes and peered at the glowing figure in front of her.

"Danny?" she said with a small hic up.

Danny grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the box with more rappers following. "Dani! How did you…? What happened?" Danny asked shocked at the sluggish state his hyper active cousin would never be in.

"Well… I-I saw some guy selling candy and I was hungry so I… took some?"

Danny face palmed and put her down gently before looking at her with a sad face. "Look Dani, I know you need to eat, but you can't be stealing junk food and stuff like that… You need to watch what you eat!"

Dani looked at him with a small smile and burped, letting chocolate fill the air.

"I'm fine! Your not the… boss of… me…"

Dani fainted, leaving a confused Danny to wonder what was going on with his 'cousin.'

XXX

"Tucker, please! She has no where to go, and I'm worried about her." Danny in human form was in Tucker's room.

Tucker let Dani go to the kitchen and get something to eat when she woke up while they talked.

"Dude, I would love to help your cousin, but I don't think my parents would like a random girl into the house. What am I suppose to tell them? 'This is my friends cousin who has no family and no home, can you let her stay?' They'll ask to many questions!"

A loud crash interrupted their argument and made the boys bolt for the door. When they arrived in Tuckers kitchen, they saw the whole kitchen a mess, and a giant crack on the ceiling. Tucker ran towards the fridge and inspected the damage before crying in despair.

"All our chocolate is gone!" Tucker cried, but then stopped as he realized the meat in the fridge was okay.

Danny shook his head, then his face shifted to shock as he realized what the missing chocolate meant. "Tuck, I'm going to find Dani!" Danny called to him.

Danny changed into his ghost form and took off into the air, searching for his cousin. A familiar scream pierced the air, making Danny fly towards Sam's place. When he phased through the kitchen, he saw a startling scene. All the cooks were running around like ants drowning in water. Sam's parents were staring in horror at the destroyed fridge, and Sam, seeing Danny, marched over to him and pulled him eye level so she could scare him with close eye contact.

"You better have a good explanation as to why Dani barged in here and ate all my parent's chocolate pastries!" Sam yelled, here eyes burning with a strange mix of anger and fear.

"Sorry Sam, I'll explain later… can you give me any suggestions as to where she would head for next?"

Sam sighed and put Danny down before thinking about it. "Well, who here in town has a larger collection of chocolate than me?"

Danny thought, then his face visibly paled as he thought of the one person who always had a stash of fudge somewhere in the house.

"My parents! They'll attack her!" Danny flew off in a hurry and bolted towards his house at to speed.

'I hope I'm not too late!' He thought as he reached the house.

* * *

><p>I hate cliffies, but its a good thing there are going to be 2 chapters : ) Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	5. Choco Monster 2

668 words... and I feel sorry for Danny XD Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Danny entered the house in human form, running down to the lab to see if his parents hadn't' found Dani yet. Running into the lab, he saw his parents cornering Dani into a wall with ecto guns blazing. Dani was in ghost form, her eyes drooping a little with a large slab of fudge in her hands. Panicking, Danny ran in front of his parents and grabbed Dani before opening the Fenton Portal and jumping in.<p>

"Danny!" His parent's called, confused by his strange behavior.

Danny pulled Dani through the Ghost Zone, changing into his ghost half and landing them on a floating rock.

"Explain. Now." Danny commanded.

Dani looked down at the floor with a sad face. "I… don't know what' s going on. I just woke up one day and now I can't stop eating chocolate! I need it!"

Danny shook his head and kept up the parental act. "No you don't! You need to break this chocolate habit before you kill yourself."

Dani broke into tears and threw the piece of fudge into the ghost zone.

"Look Dani, I think I know someone who can help. You have to behave though."

"I promise…" Dani said through a small sniffle. Taking Dani's hand, Danny flew off towards the Far Frozen.

XXX

"What can I do for you Oh Great One?" Frostbite asked as he watched Danny touch down into the snow.

"Hi Frostbite, can you help Dani with something? She can't stop eating chocolate and it's making her go mad."

Frostbite started to laugh, but instead coughed and wiped and imaginary tear from his eye as he looked at Dani. "It would be an honor to help your friend with her problem. What is your name?"

"Its Dani, with an 'I'."

"Splendid, follow us, and I'll show you some exercises my people do to control their impulses then it becomes too great." Frostbite took Dani's hand and led her into a cave, letting Danny take off thinking everything was solved.

XXX

A week later, Danny came back to the Far Frozen to see how his cousin was doing. When he came back, he never expected the sight before him. Dani was in a wrestling ring with another snow monster. The ones around the ring were chanting her name while she had it pinned below her in a headlock. She was in ghost form, with here eyes showing a spinning pattern and her teeth in a creepy snarl. Danny flew to Frostbite who was watching the fight and gave him the death glare.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

Frostbite merely shrugged and turned back to the fight. "We just found there was a lot of caffeine in her system, so her break from consuming chocolate is causing her body to want to expel the excess drug from her system. By the looks of it, she has enough of that stuff to fight for weeks."

Danny shook his head and watched his younger cousin drill into the monster before standing up and raising her ecto charged hands in the air .

"Who wants to challenge me? Dani Phantom? The reigning champion of all of you beasties!"

Danny face palmed as Dani embarrassed herself. "She sure takes after you Oh Great one…" Danny punched Frostbite lightly in the arm as he watched her burn herself out.

XXX

Weeks later, Dani woke up on the floor of one of the caves. She had a massive headache like a hangover and she noticed that there were many wounded snow beasts lying on the floor.

"What did I do?" she asked herself as she got up and inspected the damage. Frostbite walked into the room and gave a small smile to the confused ghost girl.

"You were having a lot of fun, but I advise you not to harm other people when you go crazy. You almost destroyed all our homes…"

Dani grinned and blushed a deep red.

'I'm never eating chocolate again!' She thought as she went to help bandage the injured.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked the end : ) Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	6. Phantom's Play

I'm not doing all the challange fics in order, but these three I had ideas for first, so those of you who are reading these shorts, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>The Play<strong>

"Okay class, get into your groups and rehearse your individual plays!" Mr. Lancer announced.

The play topic was supposed to be how Danny Phantom came to be, and the school was excited and on the edge. The two main teams for the plays were the A-list against Team Phantom. Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting in the chairs while the A-list cast their parts for the play. Dash stood at the head of the group with a director's cap on his head for show.

"Okay, I'm going to be Danny Phantom, Pauline will be the girl he died for named Samelia. Kwan is the evil ghost who captures her named Krad. Star and Valerie are the ghost hunters who kill Phantom as he saves Samelia! No questions? Good!"

Tucker laughed as heard the castings and jabbed Danny in the arm to joke around. "Dude, can you believe it? Samelia? Sam? Krad? Vlad? That's just too good dude!"

"Yeah. Hey maybe I should call Vlad Krad the next time I see him in the Ghost Zone."

Sam looked at the two idiots and it them on the head with her notebook. "Guys, focus! We need a play to perform, and we don't have anything!"

Tucker pondered for a moment before coming up with one of the most idiotic but brilliant ideas yet. "How about we do the play like when it actually happened?"

Sam and Danny stared at him with a look of disagreement, but Danny seemed to like the idea more than he thought.

"Hey, if we just change our names and the story a little, I bet we can pull it off!"

"What if people find out?" Sam asked.

"No one's going to find out, and besides, it's not like my parents are coming. They haven't' been to one of my plays since I was in kindergarten. I say we go for it!" Danny argued

Sam just rolled her eyes while Tucker and Danny wrote their script as they remembered it. Later in the day, they had Sam proofread and correct it. At the end of the day, Lancer pulled both groups together and explained the rules.

"Here are the rules so you don't ruin yourselves or the lives of others. There are to be NO real names in this play except for Danny Phantom. You are not aloud to make Mr. Phantom a villain, and you are allowed to bring any non-lethal props to the play to use. Costumes are to be hand made. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Lancer," came the monotone reply.

"Good, I expect you all to be here at five tomorrow."

Lancer walked off and let the kids talk to themselves before school ended.

"So, we bring all my parents stuff that doesn't have ecto ammo still in it, and I'll change when the lights are off so no one actually see's me turn into Phantom."

"And I'll rent the hook and string prop so we can make you look like your floating." Tucker added.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Sam warned.

"Relax Sam, if no one can figure out that Danny Fenton is Danny Phantom, I doubt they'll make the connection to a small cheap play like this. Besides, we're not saying Phantom is a half ghost, so we don't have to worry."

"I wouldn't say that dude, we always get jinxed one way or another…" Tucker warned just before the bell rang.

The gang walked out of the school thinking about tomorrow and what disasters could happen all because of Danny and his choice of words.

XXX

Somewhere deep in the ghost zone, the Box Ghost was making his way towards the Fenton Portal with a big blue box in his hands. "Today is the day that halfa fears my cardboard packaged doom!" he yelled as he flew off with an evil laugh.

* * *

><p>Oh no... box ghost! I bet all you are wondering how the play will turn out? Well, I'll let you all know, next time!<p>

Chow! : )


	7. Phantom's Play 2

The moment of truth! Everyone sit back with popcorn and enjoy... this is well over 600 words my friends : )

* * *

><p>The lights dimmed and focused on the stage in front of everyone that was set up in the gym. All the students, teachers and parents were there to watch the play of how Danny Phantom was born… or how he died. Lancer walked up onto the steps and cleared his throat.<p>

"Attention everyone, the first play is presented by group one called the A-List, give it up for Dash, Star, Valerie, Kwan, and Paulina in their play, the Super Hero!"

Small claps could be heard echoing off the walls, but there wasn't much applause. Lancer hopped off the stage and the curtains fell back. Dash stood on top of a fake building with a sloppy painting of the night sky. Dash had on a police suit and his hair was spray painted from blonde to black. Dash also had in a pair of green contacts to make his eyes look like Phantoms, but they were more natural green.

"I am here to save the city like my father because I am a hero! I'll never let anyone look at me like a loser because I have old man hair!"

Behind the stage, Tucker snickered and Danny attempted to strangle his best friend.

"Eeek!" A girly scream cried from behind the stage in a fake high pitch. Dash held his hand to his ear and put on a phony look of determination. "Hark, I hear my lady! I must go to rescue her! For I am Danny Harnold!"

More snickering and a few coughs could be heard.

"Harnold? Man they sure are stupid!" Tucker said a little above a whisper from behind the stage."Shut it!" Sam scolded.

The scene changed, and Paulina, in a bright pink dress, was in the arms of Kwan who was chaining her to a 'pole.' Kwan had on a while suit and white cape that looked very similar to Vlad's, and he had a blue wig on his head that made him look like a badly dressed rock star.

"I am Krad! I will have the lady Samelia and you cannot stop me! Muahahaha!"

"Guess again spook, for I am Danny Harnold, and I will protect the town just like my parents! Your day's of evil are over!" Dash announced as he jumped in front of 'Krad' with his fists clenched in front of his face.

'He sounds a little like the hero me…' Danny thought as he watched the play from the back with Sam and Tucker.

Dash had switched to a handmade Danny Phantom Costume, except the logo was switched backwards. Successfully landing a 'blow' on Krad, Dash untied Paulina and brushed off her dress.

"Your safe now…"

Pauline interrupted him by pointing her finger behind him and shouting in a face voice. "Over there! Watch out!" she screamed.

Then the two 'ghost hunters' came out. Star in a pink hazmat suit and Valerie in a red one. The two hunters pulled out their guns and fired at Dash. Acting like he had been hit, Dash stumbled off the stage and yelled dramatically. "Oh no, I've been hit! I must change my name to Danny Phantom and protect the town like my father would have wanted. Goodbye Samelia, I'll watch over you!"

Then the scene ended with the curtain closing, and a few people clapped softly. No one knew what to think of the play, but no one dared to be rude and say it was awful. In a way, it was creative. Lance made his way back up to the stage and announced the next play, praying it was better than what the A-List had made.

"Up next is the group called Team Phantom, give it up for Daniel, Samantha, and Tucker."

"It's Danny/Sam!" They both yelled as Lancer jumped off the stage again.

The curtains opened and everyone watched the play. Sam had made the setting almost look like Danny's lab, with old guns hanging on the ceiling and old blueprints from failed inventions to make the place look realistic. Danny walked on to the stage wearing a blue shirt and black pants. Some people laughed at him from far away, saying it was such a lame disguise. Danny cleared his throat and started the play. "I'm Danny Manton, I'm going to show my friends what cool parent's I have!"

Tucker and Sam walked onto the stage. Sam what dressed in a white sundress and her hair was down, making everyone in the crowds who knew Sam drop their mouths and gape like fish. Tucker was dressed in the jock uniform, with his red barrette gone and contacts on. Those who knew Tucker wept for joy at how non-geekish he looked. Both friends gave Danny the death glare when they walked onstage, making Danny wish they didn't have to do anything.

"Look at this, this is my parent's portal into the ghost world, but it doesn't work…" Sam looked into the fake portal with a mocking interest. "Wow Danny, do you want to go in there and take a look?"

"Don't say something like that Delyla, what if his parents come home? We'll be dead!" Tucker said to Sam.

Danny shook his head and moved next to Sam, pretending to agree but starting to get into his part.

"Relax Crash, I take one look into the portal and my parents wouldn't know… besides," Danny faced the portal and put on a face close to how he looked when it actually happened. "Who knows want super cool things exist on the other side of this portal."

Several people were leaning in with fear and anticipation, the mockery gone as the crowd watched hungrily in a hushed silence. Danny took a white and black hazmat suit from the locker set up by the fake portal, opposite of Danny Phantom's colors, and slipped it on. Zipping up the top, he took a breath and looked into the portal once again.

"Well, here it goes."

"Danny, wait!" Delyla called. She pulled out the Danny Phantom symbol from a pocket in her pocket and slapped it onto his chest.

"What's this?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just trust me…" Sam said, sounding just like the day she actually put it on him.

Lancer watched the whole thing and was starting to think some strange things. 'These kids, they aren't putting on a play. Their voices and actions seem too real. It's almost like a reenactment!' he thought.

"But that can't be true!" He said out loud to argue with himself.

Taking one last breath, Danny made his way into the portal, and faked searching the walls through the dark. He pressed the 'on' button, and at the same time, Tucker reached into the PDA in his football jacket pocket and activated the special effect. The fake portal hummed to life, and green laser lights flew out of the sides of the portal and hit Danny. To everyone, it looked like Danny was getting electrocuted. Danny yelled a piercing scream. He couldn't mimic the actual pain of his DNA getting fused together, but it was close enough that it sent shivers down everyone's spine. The A-List watched with wide eyes as the 'machine' died down and a spinning green took its place. Sam had ordered a hologram kit to remake the swirling vortex of the portal. If anyone saw a white flash of light from the portal, no one said anything.

Danny crawled out of the portal and faked fainting in front of the crowd. What everyone saw shocked him or her. There was Danny, with white and his outfit inverted in color to look like the original. Danny opened his eyes and sat up while his friends ran over to him. He looked up at them with fake shock and said slowly, "g-guys… I think I'm a ghost."

The curtain closed and the play end. No one said a word and no one moved. His voice sounded like Fenton, but he could have passed off as Phantom easily. Some wondered how much he looked like the famous ghost. Suddenly the A-List started clapping and cheering, forgetting that the losers were the ones who put on the play. "Bow! Bow! Bow!"

The whole stage joined in the chanting and earned their wish as Danny, Sam, and Tucker moved out from the curtains and gave a bow while holding hands. Lance walked up to the stage and looked at the three teens with pride. "I must say Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley, Mr. Fenton, that you guys did amazing! I would have never suspected anything like this. You guys earn an A."

"All right!" All three of them cheered and high fived each other when they heard the news.

"By the way Mr. Fenton, splendid acting by the way, how did you get yourself to look like Phantom anyways?" Danny swallowed visible and laughed feebly when Lancer asked him, causing the teacher to raise and eyebrow. "I…"

Suddenly, three figures burst through the gym doors. The Box Ghost was flying towards the crowd and screaming 'beware' while Maddie and Jack ran after him with their ecto weapons. All three of them stopped suddenly when they noticed the crowd, and the three kids on the stage.

"Hey look Maddie! It's Danny's play-thingy! Hi Danny!"

Maddie was too busy looking at her ghost tracker to hear what her husband was saying.

"Ghost located directly ahead," it stated pointing directly at Danny.

Again no one made a sound. The Box Ghost had already made an escape, leaving the flashing light to move directly towards Danny. Maddie looked up and saw Phantom, making her draw her weapon.

"Jack, it's the ghost boy!" Suddenly his parents were running towards him with weapons blazing. Every one got up in shock to protest against the woman, because this was Danny Fenton of Casper High who was dressed extremely similar to the infamous ghost boy.

"_Moby Dick_! What's going on Daniel?" Lancer yelled as he saw the ghost duo move in to attack their son.

Danny just grinned and grabbed his friend's arms before getting into a crouching position. "Your still going to give us that A, right?" he asked innocently before _turning intangible and flying away_.

Everyone in the room seemed to have fainted from the shock except for Lancer who continued to stare at the spot the former Danny Fenton had been, and the ghost hunters who kept screaming into the air how they were going to rip their son apart molecule by molecule.

XXX

In the sky high above Amity Park, Tucker was laughing so hard Danny thought about dropping him.

"Could you believe Lancer's face when he saw you fly away? Man it was worth it getting your secret exposed! Let's do it again!"

"Tucker! Be quiet!" Danny and Sam yelled as they flew home, wondering how they would face everyone tomorrow.

* * *

><p>How was it? i worked hard on this one : ) This is the last one for today, but I'll make more when I have the time. Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	8. Whispers

Other Side of the Door

Maddie couldn't close her eyes. She couldn't look away. She had no feelings to describe the feelings she was experiencing. Her heart seemed to ache and her hands hovered slightly over the small door handle that kept her from the truth. Late at night, every night, for the past two years, the other side of her son's door has been laminated with a strange light. She tried to talk to Danny, but he had refused her time and time again. She remembered like it was only yesterday.

(Two nights ago)

"Danny! Can you get the plates please?" Maddie asked as she cleaned the dishes.

Danny had come home with more bruises than she seemed to realize. Picking up the plates carefully, Danny moved toward the table, only to drop them from pain.

"Sweetie!" Maddie fretted as she ran over to him in a hurry and held him close, letting the plates fall to the floor and shatter.

'Let them, my baby needs help!' she thought.

Taking him in to the bathroom, she pulled out some bandages and wrapped them around him.

"Thanks mom…" he muttered.

"Now, there is nothing better than Fenton-aids for my baby boy!" she said while kissing his bruises.

"Mom!"

XXX

Later in the night, she heard banging noises coming from her son's room. Taking a Fenton Anti-Creep Stick, Maddie crept up the stairs and stood at her son's door. She watched the bottom of the door as the lights changed. First the light was dark blue, following many green blasts following.

'Ecto blasts!' Maddie thought with alarm.

"Get out of my room!" Danny yelled.

'My baby boy! I have to save him! He may be attacked by a ghost!'

She was about to kick the door down, but then another voice made her blood freeze.

"Won't you be my friend?"

'What?' she thought.

"Klemper! Quit it! I have school tomorrow!" Danny yelled at the voice.

Maddie's blood froze as she heard the exchange. After that the voices died down and she breathed a sigh of relief. She would ask Danny again in the morning.

XXX

Again… yet again the next night she stood with the bat, but again she heard another strange conversation coming from her son's room.

"I am the Box Ghost! You will bow before me as I release my cardboard packaged doom upon…"

"Yeah yeah! Just go back to the Ghost Zone and leave me alone! My parent's will wake up!"

"The Box Ghost needs your assistance though!"

"Like what?" Danny asked with a little annoyance and no fear painted in his voice.

"Um… I was wondering what box I should use to rule you all tomorrow."

"Well, you haven't tried the toy box yet," Danny suggested.

'How awful!' Maddie thought. 'He's helping the ghost with his evil plots! What did the ghost do to him?'

"Yes! That will work nicely! For I am-"

"The Box Ghost! I know! You're worse than Technus! Go away so I can defeat you tomorrow!"

"Very well! Beware!"

Then the voices stopped. Maddie breathed a sigh of relief. Danny wasn't trying to plot with the ghost, just make it stop annoying him. The more she listened to these conversations, the more she feared for her sons' safety.

XXX

Yet another night, and this time she didn't even bother bringing the bat. She sat outside his door with her eyes closed as she listened to the exchanges going on inside.

"Now Billy-"a nasally voice started to say.

"It's Danny! Why do you never get it right?"

"Well I was only trying to say that I found a place to work, and now everyone notices me!"

"That's great Amorpho," Danny said with a sigh.

"I found out I can work as an entertainer and make the audience laugh with my shape changing abilities. I go as Billy the Great Disguiser!"

"Wow… suits you well."

"Thank you Bobby."

"It's still Danny," he said with plain annoyance dripping from his voice.

Maddie shook her head in complete sympathy. Some of the ghosts her son knew were extremely stupid and annoying. The question was, would she ever be able to open the door she refused to enter? Tomorrow night, she would make that final choice.


	9. Whispers 2

Part 2, up and running! Enjoy! I will not be able to write for a while... school and stuff. But enjoy : )

PS: This was exactly a smigget more than 600 words... cutting it close, I know, but time is ticking for me and my grades... ugh

* * *

><p>Maddie stood in front of the door and stared at the door knob yet again. She had no weapons, and she had many questions to ask. Tonight was the night that she would finally ask Danny about all the strange visitors in his room. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, feeling like she was tearing at an invisible barrier, making it shred like plastic wrapping. Peering inside, she saw something she would have never seen before. Danny was sitting on his bed with his legs in an Indian style. A green dog lay on his lap and drooled green slime on her son's pajama bottoms. Danny was using his right hand to brush the ghost dog, which would have been impossible if the brush didn't have ecto-plasmic energy coating it, and in his left hand, he held his cell phone to his ear.<p>

"Look Sam, I've patrolled the town already, I'm just brushing up Cujo before going to bed, and I'll call yo-"

Danny looked up at me and froze. His mouth dropped open, his phone dropped onto his bed and closed shut, and the hand brushing the green dog stopped. The ghost named Cujo looked in the direction he was staring and jumped off is lap. Growing into a large evil looking dog with giant teeth, it barked at Maddie, sending tons of green slobber all over the frightened ghost hunter.

"Cujo! Sit!" Danny commanded, worried that the dog would take a bite out of his mother.

The dog instantly shrank back down to its original size before tackling the woman to the ground and licking her face, smelling the scent of his master on her.

"Ack! Danny, what's going on here? Okay, calm down!"

Maddie picked up the ghost dog and handed it back to Danny before sitting on his bed, trying to get the goopy mess off of her.

"You-You're not going to attack him? What happened to ripping the ghost molecule by molecule?" Danny asked.

"Sweetie, that's your father. Besides, I have a feeling you know more about ghosts than I will ever discover."

Danny gazed at his mother, trying to read her mind.

'I'm busted, aren't I?' Danny's eyes asked her.

'Yes you are young man,' she replied telepathically.

Sighing, Danny plopped onto the bed and started explaining everything.

XXX

Maddie sat, wide eyed and soaking in all the adventures and tales Danny described to her. It was like a fairy tale and action movie that many people dream would become real. Becoming a super hero, defeating powerful enemies, making new enemies, watching over the city and juggling a normal life from a suspenseful one seemed to be hard and challenging for her baby boy, but somehow he had succeeded in doing just that. She gazed at the young teenager sitting on his bed with the ghost dog in his lap. With some negotiating with her husband, Maddie wanted the dog around permanently to protect her family.

"Honey, just one question. Who were those ghosts that I heard those three nights?" She asked, completely accepting his world.

Danny started laughing and clutching his sides as he remembered the troublesome company he had gotten before.

"Well, Klemper is always bugging me about being his friend, but he never visited me before. The Box Ghost is just a weak ghost, so I was giving him a sporting chance. And Amorpho is a shape shifting ghost who pops in once in a while… but he always get's my name wrong!" Danny exclaimed, throwing his hands to his head.

Maddie put one hand to her mouth and started giggling as she remembered the nasally sounding ghost calling him different names. "Okay, you better get some shut eye… Billy Fenton… ha-ha!"

"Mom!"

* * *

><p>Cute? I thought so... its so bonding! It's like super glue! It looks weak until it gets in you hair... lolz. Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	10. Pilot Hopping

Out of order, but I had to write this one down! Airplane! I hope you guys like it cause it's long and wordy! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Airplane<strong>

(Maria Pov)

I started up the engine and activated the speakers above my head. Being the first woman to fly this plane gave me a great thrill. To get people use to a woman pilot however, my boss made me disguise my voice as a guy.

"This is your pilot speaking. Make sure your seat belts are securely fastened and enjoy your flight to California," I said in a cheery professional tone.

The plane warmed up, and then steadily made its way off the ground and into the sky, leaving the land behind us. I waited for the plane to reach its appropriate height in the sky before announcing yet again.

"This is your pilot; you are now free to move around the cabin."

I turned off the seatbelt warning sign before placing the plane on autopilot and getting out of my seat. "Watch the controls," I told my copilot.

Closing the door carefully behind me, I inched my way into the bathroom and pulled out a change of clothes from a secret compartment. Slipping off my white pilot's uniform, I changed into the flight attendant attire. When I finished, I stepped back to look at myself. I had on a standard light blue buttoned shirt with a dark blue knee-high skirt hugging my legs. Tying my blonde hair into a bun with a hair tie that matched my turquoise eyes, I stepped out of the stall and grabbed a drink list before making my way outside. Since this was my first time flying, the boss gave me the challenge to fool everyone on the plane into thinking I was a flight attendant. If I won the challenge, I got to fly more in the future.

Going through the aisles, I checked off everyone's drinks. Everyone on the plane seemed bored and stiff as I got their drinks. 'Coffee… Coffee… Coffee…'

Then a surprise group caught my eye as I made my way down. There was a giant man in an orange skin tight suite with short black hair with a streak of white. He seemed to be blabbering on about weapon designs and ghosts to his wife and kids.

'Ghost's don't exist…' I thought.

The wife had on a similar blue suit, but she had it stretch to her head with a pair of red tinted goggles that covered most of her features. She had her legs crossed and she stared at her husband with a pained smile on her face. The boy had on normal clothing (thank goodness). A standard red and white shirt with a pair of plain blue jeans told me he was an average pale teenager. He had pitch black hair styled into large bangs that drooped in front of his bright sky blue eyes. He stared out of the window, occasionally looking at his father to show he was paying attention.

I moved to the side of them and asked pulled out the list. "What would you like to drink?" I asked.

All three of them looked over at me and gave an identical answer at the same time. "Hot chocolate please."

I broke into a big smile and wrote down their order, happy that these people weren't stuck up businessmen or boring black suited tourists asking for coffee. The boy noticed my change in mood and gave me a small smile before returning to looking out the window to watch the clouds that reflected into his sky blue eyes (his eyes really were the same color as the sky). I smiled back, clicked my pen closed and made my way to the back of the plane to make the drinks.

XXX

After handing out all the drinks, I planned to go back to the control room to check my copilot, when suddenly the assistance alarm sounded. I took a deep breath and made my way over to the row that needed help. I was surprised to find the rave haired teen sitting alone.

"Ah, miss, could we get some pillows and a blanket for my dad?" He asked while pointing a finger towards the front of the plane. I followed his finger to find his mother standing outside the bathroom door with her arms crossed and her right foot tapping the floor impatiently. "My dad shouldn't have ordered hot chocolate for a long plane ride… sorry."

"No problem," I reassured.

After retrieving a large pillow and blanket, I handed them to the boy and put on a big grin. "It's so sweet that you care so much for your parents."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at me shyly, "and you're really nice… not like the other attendants."

I leaned in and told the boy my secret, thinking he deserved to know for being so kind and observant. "That's sweet of you to tell the thirty year old pilot Maria Grannet," I whispered with a wink from my right eye.

The boy had such a shocked look on his face that I almost laughed.

"I-I won't tell…" he stuttered as he waved his hands to protest if I didn't' believe him.

"Don't worry about it… um…"

"It's Danny."

"… Danny. Just don't let anyone know, okay?" I asked in a serious yet light tone.

Danny looked at me and gave me a look that made me burst into a gigantic smile, larger than the smile I had on already. "You can count on me."

I left for the control room feeling younger than I had in years.

'He's a great kid…' I thought in a singsong voice.

Sadly, my joy didn't last long. Before I could get into the front of my plane, a black haired scruffy man with a large scar on his left cheek (how did I miss that?) grabbed me and held a sharp piece of plastic to my throat. "Everyone stays where they are," he shouted.

The passengers started screaming and ducking under their seats as more balk clad men stoop up with similar weapons.

"We've placed plastic explosives around the plane! Bring us the pilot or the young lady get's thrown into the sky!"

Despite my panic, I couldn't help but role my eyes. 'I'm the pilot you idiot.'

Danny's parents were cornered when his dad came out of the restroom. Both of them glanced at me being captive, and then their gaze shifted to their son. Danny stepped out of the seats and walked over to me and the guy I assumed was the leader.

"I'll take her place," Danny announced with no fear in his sky blue eyes.

The guy started laughing evilly at the boy's rash bravery. "Fine then… if you want to be the hero, so be it!"

He released me and grabbed Danny by the arm before leading him to the door at the front of the plane. People were screaming for him to get away, but his parents looked… calm? The leader noticed this as he opened the door and pushed Danny near the edge, his hair whipping around in the wind.

"Why aren't you guys cowering and fearing for this boy's life? I'm about to push him off the freaken plane to his death!"

"He'll be fine!" his dad said happily, but switched his face to a fake somber expression when his wife jabbed him in the side with her elbow.

"I'll be fine," Danny assured them, before looking at me and giving me a wink.

'What?'

"Cheeky little brat!" The leader roared in rage.

However, before the leader could shove the boy out of the plane, Danny took one step and jumped out himself. His black bangs were the last to go as he disappeared over the edge. My mind froze as I stared at the open door.

Those terrorists just killed Danny, and his parent's didn't even care!

* * *

><p>Oh! Cliffy! I'm evil! Throw rotten tomato's at me if you want! Throw boxes at me using the box ghost, or send Klemper to annoy me! Just don't kill me! And PM me if you want : ) Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	11. Pilot Hopping 2

Looky here! I finished! It's sort of long... but I've accomplished it! I thank you all for your patience and cliffy tolerence! Enjoy!

PS: Next up will be Youtube Disaster XD

* * *

><p>Last time: <span>Those terrorists just killed Danny, and his parent's didn't even care!<span>

"How could you do that?" I yelled as I ran towards the leader with my fists flying.

He grabbed me and moved me towards the open door and I was pretty sure my face paled as I realized what he was about to do.

"Now pretty lady, you'll join the brat in his fall to certain death, and show him that his sacrifice was in vain!"

More screams followed along with Danny's parents giving me concerned looks. 'Oh, you're worried when it's a stranger, but when it's your own son, you don't do anything?' I thought.

With a strong push, the man sent me out of the plane. The wind sent my now untangled hair flying behind me, and I felt the pull of gravity drag me down. I braced myself as best as I could, closing my eyes and waiting for the end, when suddenly two strong yet skinny and cold arms caught me bridal style. I opened my eyes when I felt myself unnaturally rising upward, and screamed. The person _(if he was a person)_ had on a black outfit with white gloves _(the suite reminded me of Danny's parents attire)._ His hair was bleached white and his eyes were glowing neon green.

If I could have blinked and rubbed my eyes, I would have long ago, because he was glowing and flying like a superhero, except his legs were missing. Instead he had on a smoky looking tail that trailed behind him. After a while, I finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"W-who are you?" I managed to stutter.

"Where's the plane?" he asked with a hollow sounding voice. 'Trying to avoid my question?'

I had no idea why he wouldn't tell me his name, but I put it aside and helped him spot my plane. After finding it, he held me closer and warned me to hold on before picking up speed. As we reached the plane, the stranger turned intangible and passed us through the top of the control room. As we returned to tangibility, I felt a tingling sensation from the unearthly experience. Looking around, I found my copilot missing _(probably taken hostage with the passengers)._

"Miss, can you turn the plane off autopilot and lower the speed so I can get rid of the explosives?" he asked, still floating off the ground with a wispy tail.

"Why would I know how to fly it if I'm a flight attendant?" I asked innocently. I had no idea why I was lying, but I wasn't sure if I could trust this… person… thing yet.

He gave me a sly wink and straightened his back to look more confident. "Well, you are the thirty year old pilot Maria Grannet."

'No… it couldn't be… that's impossible!'

"D-Danny?" I stuttered, my brain going on autopilot like the plane.

He waved at me for an answer before phasing out of the room to let me work. Putting this mystery in the back of my mind, I hurried to the seat and unlocked the controls. Pulling the lever down, I tried my best to make the de3crease in speed less noticeable.

'Danny… or whoever you are… I hope you can save us.'

**(Danny Pov)**

I flew above the plane after leaving Maria to her job, flying at top speed to catch up. Gradually, the plane started to slow down so I could fly behind it at a steady pace to locate the bombs. Pulling out the Fenton Ear Phones from my suite, I placed them in my ear to contact her.

'When this is all over, I'll tell her everything. She deserves to know… and she isn't like most people. She's trustworthy like a true friend… and not many grownups are like that these days.'

**(Maria Pov)**

As I lowered the engine speed, I suddenly heard a small voice beside me.

"Ms. Grannet, can you hear me?" the voice asked.

I looked at the empty copilot seat to see a pair of green Bluetooth looking devices. I put them in my ear and responded back. "This is her, what's going on? Who are you really?"

"Okay, I can understand that you're confused, so let's just say I'm a ghost. Do you believe in ghosts?"

I thought a little before giving him a reply. "This morning I didn't, but from what I've been through, I can't' deny it."

"I'm sorry, I'll explain later. Can you find where the bombs are? I can't really save the passengers until I locate them."

I quickly searched the plane's function readings for abnormalities, and found some uneven weight inter the tail. "I found something. Its unequal pressure on the tail. Can you get rid of it?"

There was a bunch of static on his end before I heard his voice. "Mission accomplished! Now to get rid of the thugs before they hurt or throw out more passengers."

Without thinking, I hastily said two words that I only said when I was worried for a friend.

"Be careful," I whispered.

"You can count on me!" He replied before cutting the line. It had to be Danny, but I couldn't be sure until he explained everything.

I put the plane back on autopilot and looked out into the aisle to wait for the oncoming show. Passengers were screaming their heads off as they yelled _'murderers'_ and _'those poor people'_ at the terrorists. The leader had my copilot in a headlock with the sharp weapon pressed to his neck.

"How many people do I have to kill before you bring me the pilot?" He snarled.

I leaned into the door and caused it to creak slightly, making one of the thugs notice me. Instead of telling Scar _(I'll name him Scar because I'm tired of not knowing his name)_ about my return, he only smiled and waved. Wait… he waved at me? Either he was crazy, or Danny had somehow taken over his body. Looking closer, I saw his eyes were the same unearthly neon green as my hero. The possessed thug gave his weapon to a confused passenger before blinking and returning his eyes to his normal color. Ghost Danny _(I'll call him that because it's cool)_ repeated the possession with all the terrorists until they were all unarmed. Apparently, he had a surprise for Scar, because he didn't rescue my copilot right away.

"Woo! Fear me!" A spooky voice yelled.

Ghost Danny returned once again dramatically descended through the ceiling with his hands covered with a green light and his now visible skinny legs floating inches from the floor. Scar dropped his captive in shock and screamed, "what are you?"

The ghost boy didn't respond, and kept floating closer to the man like Tom advancing on Jerry in those old cartoons. Scar visibly paled, his main objective forgotten, and pulled out a cross from his backpack with garlic hanging from the sides on strings.

"S-stay back foul beast! I'll murder all these people if you dare get closer!"

Ghost Danny suddenly stopped his advances and started laughing, forgetting he was playing the role of the scary spirit. "Ha-ha! Dude do I look like a vampire? Why do you even have that with you?"

Danny's parents joined in the laughing and pointing at the madman with their son. Everyone else seemed either frozen solid, frightened beyond speech from seeing a ghost, or confused with the specter's behavior. In a fit of pure rage and embarrassment from being humiliated in front of his captives and colleagues, Scar threw the garlic cross at the ghost _(but it just went through him)_ and ran forward to choke the 'monster' _(which seemed really stupid)._ Ghost Danny just caught scar by his wrists and faked a yawn.

"Da-Jack, can you give me the Fenton Ghost Fisher?" he asked like he was asking for spending money.

His dad happily dug out a fishing pole with glowing blue string and handed it to him. Lifting up the screaming man like he was sack of marbles, Ghost Danny phased out of the side of the plane with his items. All of the goons had either fainted or put up their hands in surrender to the now armed passengers. Slowly, some people started clapping for their new hero, and I knew that that no one would forget this day. I ran outside to look at what Ghost Danny was doing, causing some people to faint as I _'miraculously came back from the dead.'_

Outside, Ghost Danny was tying Scar to the bottom of the wing of the plane, ignoring his screams that contained the words _'demon'_ and_ 'mommy.'_ Danny looked up at the windows when he completed his task and waved at me to catch my attention. Despite the strangeness of everything that had happened, I laughed and waved back.

XXX

I stood outside the control room wearing my white decorated pilot uniform once more. The plan landed safely in California, and the police were busy untangling the sobbing man from the plane and arresting the other thugs. Those men were apparently part of the Vargo Apythac Organization (VAO), but they had taken the wrong plan with the wrong passengers. The real plane was later captured and the pilot arrested for assisting terrorists. I shook everyone's hand and smiled politely until all the passengers had left. Ghost Danny appeared in front of me, making me jump a little.

"Sorry, invisibility does that sometimes. You look good in a uniform by the way," he said in a normal shy voice, unlike the determined cocky tone he had during the incident.

"Well, are you going to give me some answers? I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Depends… do you think I'm dead?" He asked back with desperation to be understood shining in his eyes.

I thought hard for a moment, trying to understand what he asked me. 'He said he was a ghost… but he's still human no matter how I look at him.'

"I think you're gifted and that you're a hero," I said after coming to a conclusion.

Danny looked around to make sure no one was inside the plane, and formed a light blue ring that split different directions, turning him into the normal teenage Danny that I had met on the plane ages ago.

"Well, aren't you the little superman?" I teased as I ran a hand through his soft black hair playfully.

"So, you're not going to tell anyone?" he questioned with amazment.

"No, it's your secret… and I'm honored to know such a brave young man." He smiled after I said this and left with a final goodbye.

I watched him run off, feeling like I would see him again if he ever traveled the skies.

* * *

><p>Yay! That's the end of the adventure of Maria and Danny! I hope you all enjoyed it! Unti next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	12. YouTube Disaster

Tucker and Video's equals Trouble for Danny... I don't do comedy too much, but here it is... Well... I thought it was funny, but I wouldn't know... I'm not a Techno Geek... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Youtube Stars<strong>

Tucker hopped onto his computer in his room and spun in his chair in glee.

"Man, Danny might kill me for this, but it'll be worth becoming YouTube Stars!"

Plugging in his PDA, he moved over the mouse and pulled up the videos to review and place in order. "Okay, first up is Walker."

XXX

_Danny Phantom stood over Walker as he hunched over his desk and wrote with a glowing green quill in a giant red book. _

_"You forgot to add no speed flying in the ghost zone, and what about license plates for vehicles? How could you of forgotten those?" Danny lectured._

_ "Fine punk, I suppose your right. Maybe I'll lighten your sentence to 50 years for this." _

_Danny face palmed from hearing the ghost's offer. "Look, the point was to serve out my sentence by giving you laws to write in your book, but you intend to keep framing me for being evil like the mayor incident and sentencing me to jail. I mean come one! I break out anyways!"_

_ Walker slammed his hands on his desk and stood up to face off the ghost boy with rage. "Complaining about your punishment, that's against the rules."_

_ Danny looked at the camera (he had no idea Tucker was recording though) and put on a pout/annoyed face._

_ "Come on! Who gave him that rule? It was Sam, wasn't it?"_

_ "What? It seemed like a good rule at the time," Sam defended innocently._

_ Walker grabbed Danny before he could keep complaining and dragged him off camera._

XXX

"Danny will thank me for proving he's innocent," Tucker exclaimed as he placed it in the movie edit. Okay, up next is Frostbite."

XXX

_"Wow! You made a statue of me out of ice? You guys are the greatest!" Danny yelled as he looked up at the figure with Sam next to him._

_ It was a sculpture of Danny with his chest puffed out proud and his hands bunched into fists at his sides. His eyes were narrowed with determination, and the DP logo was carefully carved in the middle._

_ "Yes great one, it took us a whole month to carve it to your liking. I hope it is as grand as your statues in the human world." Frostbite said as he came into view of the camera._

_ "It looks just like him! I think it fits his image perfectly, and it's all natural," Sam added. Everyone sighed, for they all knew about her nature loving tendencies._

_ Suddenly, a blue ecto blast came out of nowhere and hit the ice Danny, making the head detach and fall off behind the body._

_ Skulker flew into the shot with his weapons blazing. "Yes! I have finally rid myself of the ghost child!"_

_ Danny stood at the bottom of the statue with his mouth open in shock. _

_"What the heck! I'm right here!" _

_Skulker looked down at Danny, then back at the statue, then back at Danny again with a baffled expression. "Wow, how could I have missed that?"_

_ He didn't get to say anymore as Danny let off a bunch of ecto blasts that hit Skulker with full force. After unleashing a ghostly wail on the poor mechanical ghost, the tape ended._

XXX

"Ha-ha, man I think that was hilarious!" Tucker giggled with glee as he pasted that one next to the Walker incident. "Now I think I have to add this one for sure!"

XXX

_"And she was like, no way, and I was like oh yeah, and we all were like of course girl, we understand, and she was like nu uh, and…" Kitty kept blabbering on about a conversation she had with Jazz and Sam to Danny as they waited for Jonny 13 to get his bike fixed._

_ Danny sat on his chair and put his head in his hands, letting out a small groan. "Kitty, can you please just tell me what Jazz said? You've been saying random things for the last ten minutes!"_

_ "I'm almost done!" she snapped back, pushing her chair forward and causing the table to break under her pressure._

_ "Okay, okay, I'm listening!" Danny said in fear, holding up his hands in front of his face in surrender._

_ Kitty instantly brightened up and sat back down in her chair. "Okay and she was like, I didn't tell you, and I was like you so did girl, and she was like nu uh, and…"_

_ "Kill me now!" Danny complained as he face palmed._

_ "Don't worry dude, you'll be okay, but I have to go, bye!" Tucker accounted into the camera before running off to escape his doomed friend._

_ "Tucker!" Danny yelled before the camera clicked off._

XXX

"Okay, last one…" Tucker listed off all the video's in the list. There were ten in total. The last video gave Tucker a wider grin than he already had.

XXX

_Danny floated up to a big tree. Tucker kept the camera focused on Danny as he narrated the event occurring._

_"Danny Phantom saves orange cat from tree! He isn't a crazy ghost!"_

_"Tucker, quit it!" Danny called to his friend._

_Zooming the camera in at the tree, the cat was hanging from a branch and clinging to the bark with its front claws._

_Danny inched in closer and wiggled a finger. "Here kitty kitty, I won't harm you… I'm just a floating teenager that glows looks like a ghost, but I'm friendly, I promise!"_

_The cat didn't seem to agree with him, and randomly jumped up onto the branch off onto the ghost boy._

_"Ah! Get it off! Help!" Danny cried as it clawed his face and ripped his hazmat suit._

_Falling to the ground, Sam slowly advanced to the hissing cat still attacked to Danny's skin and made small noises. The cat detached and crawled into Sam's arms with a content purr._

_"You should know that you're supposed to advance slowly and make soft noises to coax a cat… never advance like you just did. That was pretty stupid." She lectured._

_Danny face palmed for the third time that day, causing the cat to hiss again at the battle scarred ghost boy._

_"Danny, if you're not careful, all that face palming will give you ecto-acne. Ha-ha!" Tucker warned._

_"Can it Tuck…" Danny sighed as the top of his hazmat suit came apart and fell at his feet._

_Blushing, Danny attempted to cover up his now exposed chest._

_"Tucker! Turn it off!" Danny yelled, his face turning red before he turned invisible._

XXX

"That one's so going online! Okay, done!"

Tucker laughed with excitement as he posted the full video on YouTube.

"Okay, tomorrow, I bet the whole town will see this…"

"Tucker, dinner!"

"Coming mom!"

Tucker hopped off his chair and ran downstairs; unaware that the ratings were jumping to a thousand views every second.

* * *

><p>Who knows what will happen to Danny now that the world has witnessed these videos? Well, I don't know so when I find out what to write I'll post it : D Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	13. YouTube Disaster 2

Sorry for the wait... rushed... I hope it's a good ending! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Danny yawned and made his way down stairs to his family. No ghosts had woken him for once, and he was in a happy mood, unlike his tired attitude that was a result of his late night battles. Making his way to the kitchen, he noticed his family huddled around Jazz's laptop and laughing their heads off. Danny ran over to his family and gave them a confused look.<p>

"Um guys… what's going on here?"

His dad turned around with his soda hat on his head and a big grin on his face. "Well son, Jazz found a video of that ecto plasmic punk humiliating himself and getting tons of reviews!"

"What!" Danny screamed and held his hands to his head.

Not noticing the reaction he got from his son, he continued to rant about ghosts and fudge. Trying to ignore the rest of his family, he ran out of the house with his back pack and transformed into Phantom before flying to school. As he reached the Nasty Burger, he looked down and saw a bunch of the workers holding cats and throwing taunts at him. Rolling his eyes, he made his way towards the school, but stopped in mid air and turned invisible as he saw Vlad standing at the front of the school doors with his classmates and their families crowded around him. A giant projection screen plastered on the doors playing the video. It was at the part where the cat was attacking him, his hollow ghostly screams played on the loud speakers at each side of the mayor. Vlad cleared his throat and straightened his black suit before addressing the crowd.

"Because of this video, we have made a new discovery that could help your future in ghost attacks. Cats are a ghost's enemy! I hereby issue a new law that all citizens must own a household cat to keep ghosts away!"

The crowd cheered and Vlad's henchman passed out kittens to the people.

Danny turned visible above the crowd and put his hands to his hips. "You have got to be kidding me!" he screamed, forgetting about the people screaming below him and holding up their cats in defense.

Vlad chuckled and just stared at the white haired ghost with an evil look in his eyes. "Ah! The ghost kid is here! Save us kittens!" he said in mocking terror.

If it didn't make him look bad, Danny would have shot Vlad with an ecto blast then and there. Ignoring the jeering taunts of his arch enemy and the terrorized people with their cats, Danny flew off into the ghost zone through a nearby natural portal, not caring that he was skipping school. Flying towards Skulker's island, he hoped to at least get beat up and forget the humiliation of his ghost half, but stopped mid flight yet again and stared with shock as all his ghostly enemies were huddled around a giant computer screen powered by Technus showing his video.

Kitty smiled and pointed to the video with glee as she appeared in the shot. "That's me! I look so good!"

Skulker was pondering his part in the video as well as it rewinded to the statue incident. "Maybe I should have polished my armor…" he mused.

Youngblood was laughing his head off and rolling around dressed in a cat suit. "Man! Phantom is such a sissy!" he laughed.

Danny sagged his shoulders and flew off to the last place he hoped to find peace. Making his way towards Wulf's secret hide out, he floated towards the furry mass that was watching his video as well. His eyes glowed and shifted towards his friend, thinking of something to say to make his friend feel better.

"Me hate cats amiko…"

Danny face palmed and kept Wulf company for the rest of the day, watching the video that made him the most famous ghost in both worlds.

* * *

><p>Wulf friendship at the end... I thought it was okay... for a ending... It's a little hard to end something that was good on its own... ah well, until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	14. Christmas Fenton: Rejection

Based roughly on the christmas version of Charlie Brown, I give you a totally different version on Danny Fenton! Enjoy! : ) Happy Holidays!

* * *

><p><strong>It's Christmas Danny Fenton<strong>

A young man dressed in warm clothing and brown hair looked up at the sky and spotted a familiar figure in the sky flying towards Casper High. "Merry Christmas Phantom!" He called while he waved a mitten encased hand.

The white haired green eyed ghost in his normal black and white hazmat suit with a green scarf whipping behind him waved back shyly and shot through the fog that surrounded the building. Phasing through the wall and into the bathroom stall, he transformed in a flash of light and walked out as black haired blue eyed Danny Fenton in his normal clothing and a red scarf.

"My name isn't Phantom…" he muttered as he shuffled down the hallways to the cafeteria with his hands in his jean pockets and his head facing the floor.

Everyone in his family had gotten into the Christmas spirit, but his school lacked the merriment and joy that the rest of Amity Park had. Danny pushed open the double doors to find all his classmates gathered on the stage. As a group, all the students decided to do a play on how Jesus was born, and they voted Danny as the director to humiliate him. With a sigh he quickened his pace and made his way to the top of the stage, sitting in the director's chair and pulling out the microphone to make directions before Sam could get there to co-direct the show.

"Okay, let's see what we have here everyone, from the top!" Danny yelled into the microphone.

All the students scrambled around the stage and got into their positions.

Paulina stepped onto the stage and narrated the play with her hands behind her back and a fake smile on her flawless face. "Once upon a time, there was a girl 'not as flawless as me' named Marry. She was to be married to a man named Joseph but she was also with child."

Marry stepped onto the stage played by Star, and Joseph was Dash. Both actors refused to look at each other because it felt awkward.

"Cut!" Danny yelled into the device as he got up and walked over to the blonds with urgency. "You have it wrong! Joseph and Mary loved each other! You have to be a little more realistic!"

Dash looked like he was about to beat someone up, but Star stepped in and blocked the jock from socking the director. "Sure thing loser," she assured.

Danny went back to his seat and started the play again. This time, they went to the part of Jesus' birth. Star leaned down on the ground with the fake baby with Dash at her side. The three wise men who were Kwan, Valerie and a random classmate stood to the side and looked bored to death. Tucker stood at the side and played on his PDA with no interest at all.

"Tucker! You need to act like a sheep and get rid of your PDA…" Danny scolded.

"Not my baby!" Tucker cried and held only it defensively.

Arguments started sounding off around the stage, and to make matters worse, Sam bust into the room with a scowl on her purple lips. "No no no! You can't do anything like this! It's hard to do anything with all this unorganized! Danny, do something"

Danny slipped down his director's chair depressed. Suddenly Kwan started to play on a random piano that came up out of nowhere and everyone started dancing in place. Cops could be heard outside, and colors of blue and red flooded the room. The guys in white had come around to stop the party and capture Phantom because they tracked his ecto signature.

"Mua mua mua mua mua mua! (We have you surrounded Phantom!)"

"Great! Just great!" Danny screamed as he threw the script and the microphone on the ground.

Abandoning the room, Danny turned into Phantom from behind a nearby empty locker and flew out to avoid the GIW. Rubbing his snow white hair with his right hand, he sped off towards home with a depressed feeling crushing him like lead.

This Christmas wasn't going so well for him so far.

* * *

><p>It all moves fast, but it is just a short : ) How do you all like it? Critizism is welcome, but I eat compliments like cookies too : ) Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	15. Christmas Fenton: Acceptance

Last one for the Christmas story. Hope it brings some cheer early to all of you! Happy Holidays and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Danny flew down from the sky and searched the forest. It had been a week since the police incident, and his next job was to find a tree for the school. Setting himself down in the snow, he walked through the frozen forest till he found the many pine trees growing outside the city.<p>

'I could easily blast down a big tree and take it to the school with my super strength…' Danny thought as he put his hand to a giant pine and rubbed a gloved hand down the bark.

As he stepped back and charged up an ecto blast, holding up his hands to aim at the dead center of the timber, he noticed out of the corner of his eye a smaller pine tree underneath the bigger one. It had a few pines, and some of its branches struggled to find the minimal light being hogged by its superior. Danny's heart reached out to that tree that was like him in some way. It was trying to grow and see the light, despite all the other trees around it that were successful. Danny powered down his ecto blast and walked up to the small tree. Pulling it out easily with his right hand, he examined it and watched as it swayed in the chilly wind, some pine needles falling off like a cat shedding.

"I'll take you back and make you into something," he told the tree.

Tucking it in his arms, Danny took off towards the school to get it ready for his classmates.

XXX

Danny in human form nailed the small tree to a wooden support board on the football field. Taking a step back, he looked at the sapling and saw it stand, small but full of meaning.

"Just like me in a way…" he muttered as he examined the symbolic tree before him.

Everyone in the school poured out into the field to see what their director had brought, only to jeer and call him an idiotic loser when they saw the sorry excuse for a tree.

"That's not a tree! That's a twig!" Paulina laughed and pointed a manicured nail.

Dash walked over to Danny and grabbed his shirt to lift the raven haired loser up. "You out of all people had to screw this up!" he yelled, narrowing his eyes and leaning in.

Throwing him aside, Dash rounded everyone up towards the cafeteria to leave Danny alone with his little tree and his two friends.

"Cheer up dude, it doesn't look that bad," Tucker said, trying to reassure his friend.

Danny walked over to the tree and put a small red ornament on one of its branches. Sadly, the weight of the glass ornament was too much, and the tree bended over in a weird angle, making itself look too heavy and wimpier than it was before.

"Ugh! I ruined everything!" Danny cried out in anger.

He sagged his shoulders and walked away with a giant frown on his face and his eyebrows drooping down in complete surrender of depression. Sam and Tucker looked at the tree and then back at their friend slinking away, before they both had a great idea to make their friend smile again.

XXX

Danny made his way back to the school football field at night to think, his black hair getting tossed lazily in the wind and fresh falling snow. Dash was holding a giant Christmas party at his house to make up for the lack of Christmas spirit at school, making Danny feel even more alone and let down than before.

As he made his way out to the football field, he spotted some people huddled in a circle where he had left his tree. Sam, Tucker, Kwan, Valerie, and Star had their backs turned, but turned around and parted when they heard Danny approach. What met Danny's sight made him smile with surprise.

The small tree had neon green tinsel around it to make it look like it had more leaves, with black and white mini ornaments decorating the top. A silver and red tinted star sat at the top, shining brightly in the artificial lighting of the field lamps.

"Look man, we're sorry that we sided with Dash, but your Goth friend had us fix up the tree and like… its pretty good," Kwan said as he patted Danny hard in the back.

"Yeah, we're all here for you," Valerie said with a small smile.

Sam gave Danny a small hug and fought a blush. "Well, even though I'm usually all for the gloom and depressing, you don't deserve that now. It's supposed to be a happy time."

Everyone got together and said at the same time with equaly happy faces, "Merry Christmas Danny!"

Danny smiled and hugged everyone except Star and Kwan before pulling away and giving a normal goofy grin.

"Everyone want to go to the Nasty Burger and pig out?" He asked.

Everyone cheered and ran off with Danny to the Nasty Burger to laugh and joke around with a fresh end to the year, leaving the tree to glisten in the light in its new appearance.

With Dash's party forgotten and Christmas spirit restored, Danny Fenton had a great Christmas after all.

* * *

><p>The end! Merry Christmas, Happy Honika, Feliz Navidad!<p>

Until next time, Chow!

~Baker


	16. Our Ghost

Suprise! I have another! I really think Chapter 2 will be fairly long. I really love this type of thing and I've never written in Maddie's point of view. Well, those of you out there, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ours<strong>

I stared at the incredible sight before me. This was it! My husband and I finally completed the impossible! We had made a new weapon that could stun ghosts by shocking their core and making them powerless. We had found Phantom fighting a local mechanical ghost who goes by the name of Skulker outside our neighborhood, and then we caught the evil ghost boy when he had finished stuffing the ghost in… the Fenton Thermos? I would have to ask my husband about that later. With an expert shot (from me obviously), I hit Phantom and Jack sucked him in the anti ghost net before leaving the scene and going home with our prize.

I had everything planed out. I would take out Phantom and lock him away, then interrogate him on all he knew about the ghost zone and ghosts like him, as well as all his other information that he never answers when he has the power to escape. Not anymore! It was all supposed to be simple and easy. If he didn't cooperate, my husband and I were going to torture him with all sorts of weapons. Jazz was away on a college trip, and Danny was at Sam's house, so I had no need to worry about my children's safety. Sadly, nothing was ever truly easy, was it?

XXX

I stared at Phantom as he woke up from his shocked state. Jack hovered behind me with a giddy face. We had caught the most infamous ghost in the world, and my husband was happy about it! I was too, but it was like when he had invented the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick. Phantom's neon green eyes scanned the room, then he scanned us with puzzlement, then at himself in shock. Looking back at us, he scrunched up into a ball and held his arms in fear.

"W-who are you guys?" he asked in a frightened tone.

I would have thought he had real emotions, except his unearthly hollow voice echoed the lab and sent chills down my spine. He was a ghost… a ghost…

"I'm Jack Fenton!" My husband replied with pride layering his voice.

"Who am I?" Phantom asked with a little more confidence in his voice, ignoring my husband like he didn't hear him (which is impossible because he is really loud).

I stood shocked at the putrid ectoplasm before me. Did we erase his memory somehow with the shock from the new weapon? I decided to do as much as I can to humor the ghost until I got some real answers.

"You're Phantom, but you call yourself Danny Phantom," I said slowly.

He looked into my red goggles and shivered. "Phantom… that sounds like a name for a ghost."

Jack gave a deep laugh and walked up to the ghost proof cage to talk to Phantom better. "That's because you are a ghost!"

Phantom didn't seem to believe him, but then stood up and looked down at himself. Viewing the glow around his body and the fact he was hovering a little seemed to scare him.

"Ah! I am a ghost! Help!" he yelled as he scrambled to touch the ground, hsi legs dangling over the floor and his arms flailing around like he could control his hovering in that manner.

Jack laughed at the display, but I only stared with a blank face. He didn't know he was a ghost? He seemed so human… scared, shy, concerned, fearful, cockiness, confusion. I didn't see a disabled ghost like my husband was probably seeing. I saw a normal (if not dead) teenager who needed our help. I pulled Jack away from the cage and bent him down so I could talk to him without Phantom hearing.

"Jack, I think… I think we need to help him get his memory back if we want any answers from him (that was half true), and maybe if we act like his parents, he'll be more relaxed and heal faster, then we can lock him up again."

"I'm all for it baby!" My husband said with no hesitation at all. He actually seemed to be looking forward to having a ghost around the house like a family member (it is in his character to be nice, ghost or human).

I looked behind me to see Phantom sitting on the floor and playing with his hazmat suit; pinching the corners of the material and marveling at how smooth it was. I wondered if we would have enough patience to put our anger aside and treat Phantom like a teen… for science, and for someone who had simply forgotten who he was. Ghost or not, he needed his life (or afterlife) back. Someone would miss him if he never returned or never remembered.

Little did I know, that over the next week we 'parented' Phantom like a normal person, he became ours.

* * *

><p>Like? You all know the drill if your following these two shots. Review button = Cookies<p>

Until then,

Chow! : )


	17. Our Ghost 2

Part 2, no notes to say... except enjoy! I made it super duper long for a good reason : )

* * *

><p>Slowly I led Phantom out of the cage and put a blanket around his thin body.<p>

"It's okay," I coaxed like I was trying to get a kid to take his medicine. "You'll be safe. I'm Maddie. Can you trust us long enough to let us help you?"

Phantom hesitantly took a step out of the cage and walked over to us. His boots scraped the floor, and his eyes looked down insecurely. I took a hand and reached over to lift his head up by his chin. I never realized how cute he was. His hair needed some ruffling, and his little body seemed almost huggable. I would have taken this child more willingly in my arms, but he was a ghost. He was defenseless and had no control of his power, but he would regain his memories again someday, and Jack would be ranting on about how to kill him, and I would follow. It was a system that was created. Jack put a giant hand on his shoulders and led him upstairs.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll keep you busy! My son Danny never does his chores, and I want to show you all my new inventions. I won't use them on you? Mind if I call you Danny instead of Phantom. My son Danny is away, so it won't be so confusing," he rambled.

"Danny is fine…" he said, the fear leaving his voice as my husband greeted him with hospitality.

It was amazing how fast my husband could adapt to going from a ghost hunter to a ghost healer… it made me giggle slightly. I followed them upstairs; making sure my guard was on. It would be for a while as I try to get used to the new dead company.

XXX

It has been a week since Danny Phantom had taken residence in our home. I had Jack power down the Fenton Anti-Ghost Shield so Phantom wouldn't be too uncomfortable. I had bought a book called Amnesia for Dummies, and I was sitting in the living room with my legs crossed slightly, skimming through the book and its contents with my hood and goggles off. Phantom came up from the lab with some pieces of his hazmat suit shredded and a goopy green mess in his white hair. He sat down on the couch a good distance away from me, watching my every move. I looked up from the book and gave him a hint of a smile.

"Was Jack testing his weapons again? He doesn't mean to hurt you, but he loves demonstrating things, and you're a ghost so…"

Phantom put up a hand and to stop me and smiled back. "Don't worry. Your husband really loves showing me everything. I don't mind helping."

I looked away from him and started reading again, but a small cough interrupted me.

"Have thing to ask me?" I asked, this time not looking up from the pages.

"I was wondering… why do you and Jack wear those suits?"

I giggled in my head before answering him, remembering when Danny had asked me that when he was little. "These suits keep us protected from ecto radiation and other harmful chemicals… plus they're comfortable and stylish!" I said, ending it on a happy note.

Phantom laughed quietly before looking at his own suit in shreds and picking at the strands. "Why am I wearing a suit like yours?" he questioned.

I had a similar question. I hadn't seen anything like Phantoms attire except from my husband and me. I assumed that in his past life, he had scientist parents like us, and had died from an accident. I wasn't really sure, but I knew that he didn't have a real name. All ghosts were different and gave themselves names. Phantom was different. I had no idea why, but he was different in some ways. It was like I already knew him. Phantom suddenly held his stomach and a deep rumbling sounded.

"I'm hungry…" he said in a pained voice.

I was too shocked to ask how he could be hungry if he was a ghost, so I got up from the kitchen and made grilled cheese sandwiches. I pulled out the bread, cheese and ham while I told Phantom to get the plates, remembering later that I didn't tell him where they were. Surprisingly, Phantom walked over to the shelves behind me and pulled out three plates to set on the table. 'How did he know where they were?' I thought to myself. Then he surprised me again by sitting in Danny's favorite seat. It could have been any seat… but it had to be Danny's regular seat.

I remembered reading something in the book I was reading. "When a person has amnesia, bring them into their familiar setting. They will show some signs of subconscious memory around one to two weeks." This was a familiar surrounding? Phantom had never lived with us… unless… My husband soon stormed into the kitchen and sat down with a giant grin and ecto goo all over his head like Phantom.

"Hey Madds! Smells great!" He announced as he waited for his food.

"Wash your head, both of you. I don't want ectoplasm all over the sandwiches," I scolded.

Both boys hung their heads in a pout before trudging off to wash themselves. 'They could be father and son,' I thought with a smile. Then I realized what I had thought. Without the white hair and green eyes, all of Phantom's features looked similar to my husband. I shrugged at the thought, wishing that Phantom to be healed and my confusing thoughts go away.

xXX

Three weeks since Phantom lost his memory. It was in the middle of June. Sam had called us and said that Danny was with her in Canada, safe and sound. That was good to hear, but I had other things to worry about now. Danny was my baby boy, but I felt a motherly pull to Phantom that I couldn't ignore. My husband and I attempted to do some outdoor therapy with Phantom (the book told me it was the best therapy to clear ones head) so we attempted to dress him in simple clothing. I turned on the car and called for them to get in.

"All right guys! Let's get going!"

My husband scooted into the seat next to mine, wearing his overalls over his orange hazmat suit and a fishing hat on his head. Phantom hopped into the back seat, a normal black shirt with overalls matching my husband. He had on a Jack's spare fishing hat, making some of his snow white strands fall in front of his face.

"Buckle up sweetie," I said as I pulled off.

Phantom buckled quickly and stared out the window as we drove off. I didn't have the heart to call him Phantom, for it was a name that he didn't really seem to like. I couldn't call him Danny either. It was my son's name, and it made a knot form in my stomach. Having a son called Danny and a ghost with the same name made my head hurt. I pushed these thoughts aside (I have been doing that lately) and concentrated on a fun day ahead of us.

XXX

It was a week since the fishing trip. My husband made an ingenious invention that could dampen a ghost's spectral energy. That is how I was able to go shopping with Danny (I decided to try and use his name) to find some clothes and get new things.

I was walking in the store with my small blue hand bag, Danny walked beside me with his normal black shirt and jeans. Without his ghostly glow, he looked like a teenager who decided to dye his hair white. No one seemed alert enough to connect this boy walking with me to the notorious Phantom. As we passed the video game story in the mall, he pulled at my elbow and looked at me with a pleading cry following.

"Can I check it out please?" He asked.

I nodded slowly and checked my watch. "Okay. Only five minutes. You better not stay in there and play games all day young man, or I'll drag you out myself."

He gave me a toothy grin and ran into the story. I watched him leave and gave myself a small smile. He was like family… and I couldn't let him leave anymore. Even if he did get his memory back, I wanted him to become a Fenton with my other two kids and my husband. It was selfish, but I wished in my heart he wouldn't get his memory back, for I feared the day he would leave us.

XXX

I woke up feeling anxious and hesitant. Sitting up in bed and weaving a hand through my messy red hair, I glanced over at my large husband who was muttering about ghosts in his sleep, hugging the pillow like his life depended on it. It was July… about a month since we took in Phantom. I made my way down stairs and started up dinner when I had finished getting dressed. Danny phased from the guest room above, finally getting used to his powers again. I thought of them as a gift more than a natural happening, because Danny had to slowly control all his powers unlike the other ghosts who knew how their power worked from the beginning.

He had been staying in the guest room because when I offered that he stayed in my son's room, he would decline and hold his head like it was in pain. Whenever he saw pictures of my son as well, his head would hurt and he would stay upstairs all day. I worried for him sometimes, but I was sure he would love to meet him someday. They could almost be like brothers. I imagined the possibilities as I placed the pancakes on the table. We could disguise Phantom and legally adopt him. My son could show him around school, and Jazz would love another brother, especially since she already liked Phantom to begin with.

My husband loved him as well like a partner in ghost fighting and a son, and I had slowly gained a motherly love towards him. My husband lumbered downstairs and ran towards the lab before reemerging and sitting with Danny at the table with a strange looking device. He put a gloved hand on Danny who was back in his put on his proud face.

"Danny! Look at the new invention I made! I call it the Fenton Pocket Portal! It's a small cube with a bit of energy from the ghost portal that can trap a ghost and send it somewhere in the ghost zone so we don't have to bring them home!"

"Awesome," Danny said as he dug into his pancakes.

"Let's say we test it out… not on you though," Jack said before stuffing his mouth with a large amount of flap jacks with syrup.

"Now Jack, let's not get Danny stuck in the ghost zone," I warned as I sit down with them and watched them eat.

Everything seemed perfect. It was like a normal family setting that I never wanted to end. Danny could continue to help my husband with ghost fighting, and I could take care of him. Everything almost seemed perfect, but it soon fell apart, as the cube beside him broke open in a crack of light, and a ghost stepped out of the broken device. He looked like he was wearing a white and black slightly modern coat. His skin was green and his white hair pulled back into a ponytail. He floated above us ad shouted.

"I, Technus, master of all technical appliances, shall rule you all!"

Using ghost energy, he brought my kitchen supplies to life and grabbed my husband and me before we could reach our weapons. Danny got up from the table and faced the evil ghost named Technus threateningly.

"Let them go!" he shouted.

"Why, you seem to be able to think you can beat me! I Technus shall…"

"Yeah yeah, just let them go and go back to the ghost zone…" Danny said, waving his hand like he was dismissing someone from a class.

The enraged ghost tried to fire electrical beams at him, but he simply flew around them and blasted the ghost with a simple ecto blast. The ghost fell and the power around the devices disappeared, dropping my husband and me to the ground. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos from his belt on his suit and sucked in Technus in a blast of light. Dropping to the ground, ran towards us and helped us to our feet. As he lifted me up, he said in a low voice, "Are you okay mom?"

"Yeah… I'm fine," I said as I steadied myself, but suddenly felt like falling again as I registered what he had said.

Mom? I wasn't his mother…

"I have to confess something… I… remember everything… about me," he said, his face hung in shame.

"How long have you remembered who you are?" Jack asked as he stared at the now fully revived Phantom.

"Yesterday… while you guys were cleaning out the lab, I went on a laptop that was partly opened and it had some information on it. I remembered everything after that."

"What information?" I asked.

He swallowed before continuing. "I-it was a bunch of ghost files yo-your son wrote. It had my information on it… and… you guys accepted me as I am now and I can trust you… it's me guys. It's Danny."

I couldn't speak, move, or breathe as a white halo of light materialized around his waist and split in different directions. When my husband and I looked again, our raven haired, blue eyed son in his normal tee shirt and jeans stood in front of us. Everything made sense now. I swelled with love and pride and thought of the past days I had my son. I had gotten to know him all over again. I brought him into a bone crushing hug and held him tight before Jack's voice bellowed excitingly.

"This is great! My son is so cool! We really have become a great team! We should go ghost hunting later today!"

Danny smiled and walked with his dad down to the lab after picking up the shattered device, and I went to join them.

Thing's would be different now that we knew our son more. I think I liked both sides of him… but it was my amazing loving son all along.

* * *

><p>Awe! Review cookie time! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	18. Who You Are

This is actally a snippet of what would be in a novel I am planning when all my other stories are done and through... so I hope you enjoy a change of pace in the story lines. This one needs a little patience though. Chapter 1 introduces the whole thing and explains things later on. It's important, so I'm sorry if it's slow... but a friend of mine (on fanfiction) hinted that I should explain my events and not make things happen too quickly. So... Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>And… Who Are You?<strong>

I was a simple town girl. I had a simple life like taking out the trash and helping my mother with the farm. Things were always normal. I always had on country farm clothing, which made the town look at me differently. In my high school Greenville High, everyone teased me and the way I looked. I stepped in front of my mirror and tied my hair in one long brown ponytail that stretched to the end of my back. My face looked relatively normal with aqua eyes and pale skin. Sighing, I ran outside and grabbed an apple from one of my trees, shinning it on my plaid shirt and taking a bite as I ran off to school.

Usually my mother would drive me in the pick-up truck, but I wanted to do it the old fashioned way. I hailed an old friend of mine to pick me up in the hay cart. I crossed my legs and settled down in the hay with a content sigh. Things were going well for me as I watched the sky roll by, until movement caught my attention. A tuff of raven hair peaked out of the hay and tickled my arm, making me jump with shock.

"Oh yeah, this nice young man asked for a ride, so I let him tag along. He doesn't have a place to stay," the old man said as he looked back to see my reaction at the new passenger.

I brushed away the hay from the hair and uncovered a young man with brilliant blue eyes. He stretched up sleepily and pulled his arms skyward before looking at me. He had on a normal white and red tee-shirt, and his jeans seemed muddy and torn in some places. His eyes looked bright and happy, with a light I hadn't seen in my town for years.

"Oh… I'm sorry," he said, his voice sounding nice and normal.

I answered back when I realized he wasn't one of the crazy travelers that came around these parts. "It's okay, we get tons of visitors around here… and… who are you?"

He stretched out his hand to greet mine and replied, "I'm Danny Fenton. I'm just traveling by, and you are?"

I blushed and took his hand, feeling really special because most boys don't talk so openly towards me. "I'm Delilah Winters."

As I reached my school, I wondered if he would like to stay with me for a while before he headed off.

"You can stay at the school and come home, and my mom will fix you up so ya can travel again," I said as I walked into the school's small wooden doors.

He nodded his head and followed me in after waving goodbye to our driver. Walking in cautiously, I took a seat on a wooden chair with a small wooden desk and motioned for Danny to sit with me. He smiled pulled up a chair that was propped up by a nearby wall before sharing the desk space with my own. The other kids started filling the small wooden school and pulling out their materials. Me being too poor, the school supplied me with paper and pencils. I pulled some out from the desk and handed them to Danny.

"You can draw if ya like. I'm sure ya'll be fine here."

He took the paper with thanks and drew some doodles on the paper with intense concentration.

Some people from my class glanced at him while others ignored the new comer. The sunny blonde haired red sun dressed teacher Ms. Yeller walked in and chattered in a singsong voice. "Okay class today we learn about the poetry works of Robert Frost, oh look Delilah brought in another stray, everyone open your books to page twenty, what is your name young man?"

Before Danny could process her question in her string of words, the windows to the classroom shattered around us, and everything went into total chaos.

* * *

><p>Sorry the last bit seems confusing... and random... and a little wierd but I promise when I do chapter 2 I will fix that! He explains everything later okay? I hope this was still enjoyable though. Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	19. Who You Are 2

Taking a break from writing for a little after this one. Finals comming up for my school, so I have to study. Studying comes first, then writing. Don't worry, I'll be back ; ) So for now, Enjoy!

Ps: I thank everyone following these stories XD I feel loved despite my grammer tendencies and writing style being a little off... I'm working and learning more as time goes on! Cookies for everyone!

PSS: I thank those who haven't pointed out about the grammer in this one... people talk different out in the country sometimes... I'm not sure where exactly where she lives... oh well...

* * *

><p>Shards of glass flew around the room as everyone ducked under their tables in fear. My bullies were crying and holding each other as two guys dressed in white suits jumped in front of our classroom with strange guns. The white skinned guy stepped up to my teacher and talked in a professional tone.<p>

"Excuse me; we are looking for a criminal who is wondering the world who could be a threat."

"Mind describen this person to me?" My teacher said calmly with no hint of being mad that her whole classroom was in ruins. "Wait...well there was a nice raven haired boy one of my students brought for the day."

The black guy shook head and joined the pale guy. "Negative. The target has white hair and unnatural green eyes. He has caused public destruction and has kidnapped a kid named Danny Fenton."

I panicked and started looking around for Danny. He never said he was kidnapped. Something was going on around here, and I wanted some answers. The problem was I couldn't find him anywhere! Where Danny was sitting earlier was empty and cold. He had left long ago, but I had no idea he could move so fast. The black skinned guy pulled out a device and waved it around the room, only stopping when it centered on me.

"She has traces of ecto impurities on her! Take her in for questioning!" he shouted.

I did the next best thing I could think of. I ran.

XXX

What was happening? When I find Danny, I'm going to kill him! Here I was a random stranger helping him, and he had to bring trouble with him! As I turned down the hall, I kicked off my shoes and flew past the door that leads to the outside world. When I ran out, my ponytail hit my face and blinded me for a split second before it fell down. Flying white hovercrafts were posted all around me with more guys in white arming guns pointed towards my direction.

"You're under arrest for harboring an ecto fugitive! Give up!" A voice announced through the speakers.

I had no idea what an 'ecto fugitive' was, but all I wanted was to get out of there. Tears started to form around my eyes and I cowered as they got closer.

"Someone help me! Danny!" I cried out loud.

Suddenly a cold wind blew by me, and a whisper was heard in my ear. "I'll get you out of there… hang on tight." It sounded hollow and it had an echo, like we were in a cave.

Suddenly I felt someone hold my waist and suddenly I was lifted up into the air. All my friends were looking up at me hovering and going higher out of view.

"Ascend people! Don't let her get taken hostage too!" I heard the white suited guys say below me.

Instead of catching up to me and my mysterious savior though, I picked up speed and was flown towards my house. With a ripple of something cold and chilling went through me, and I looked to my waist. White gloves were holding my waist in a delicate but strong manner. I looked behind me to see a grey smoky tail that wisped behind me in a short trail. I couldn't bring myself to look at his face though. Fright and shock kept me from looking up and confronting my savior. If I did, I probably would have screamed. I was freaken flying for crying out loud! Soon a familiar barn house came into view. Floating closer, he set me down and I turned around to see my savior.

He was a skinny boy… but I wasn't sure he was a boy. The teen had on a one piece black suit with white-silvery gloves, boots (I swear he didn't have any feet while we were flying), belt, collar, and an unknown simple that looked like a rushing P inside a D. He was a light tan and like the descriptions from those evil guys, he had snowy white messy hair that drooped over his face in tangled bangs, and his eyes were a stunning neon emerald green that shined even in the sunlight. His whole body was enveloped in an unearthly glow, and he had a sheepish look on his face.

Thinking he was friendly, I thought of something to break the ice. I rubbed my head and gave my signature laugh. "I guess I'm not going back to school… hee-hee…"

"Sorry about that," he said apologetically, rubbing the back of neck.

"Don't worry; I didn't want to go today anyways, and… and... who are you?"

I didn't know what else to say, so the question just popped up. I bet my eyes were spinning with nervousness as he looked like he was internally questioning how to answer me. Actually, the question seemed familiar… wait… I asked Danny that. He soon came to a conclusion.

His fists clenched and a white halo appeared around him like magic. It split into two rings and went in separate directions up and down his body. I shielded my eyes as the mythical event took place. When the lights died down, I looked to see what had happened. There was Danny… black hair reflecting the sun and sky blue eyes looking at me with kindness.

I did the next thing that came to my mind.

I fainted.

XXX

When I woke up, I was on my leather couch. I sat up when I smelled mom's homemade stew and looked at the kitchen. Danny was sitting next to my mother, making light conversation as he ate and occasionally looking out at the now dark sky that was littered with stars. I got up and untied my ponytail before making my way towards the table. My mom soon left to feed the animals, leaving me to sit with Danny in silence.

Later when we finished eating, he told me how he ran away from home, what had happened to him, and about what had happened today. I wasn't really surprised… I saw him change before my eyes. The thought of being half ghost… was a little confusing. I gathered some food and clothing for him and put them in an old brown backpack by the door. We both stepped outside and I handed him the pack. He turned to me after strapping it clumsily around his arms to talk one more time.

"Thanks again Delilah, for everything. I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"Don't worry about it! I hope you straighten things out and find a way back home to ya folks!" I said as I slapped him on the back.

He recovered from my hard blow quickly and gave me a quick hug. Turning towards the porch, he transformed into the snowy white ghost version of Danny and looked back at me to say a final goodbye.

"You look good with white hair too," I said lightly as I waved.

"You look good with your hair down too," he replied with a goofy grin.

He bent down before jumping off my porch and into the air and flying off into the moonlight. I smiled as I watched him go, and I realized that maybe I could do something to show the world that I wasn't just a strange country girl. There were many things out there that needed to be discovered, and new people to meet.

"Goodbye Danny," I whispered to myself.

Maybe I could meet Danny again someday and help him. I owed him for saving my life after all.

Before I went back into the house, I walked over to the barn and dragged my fainted mother who had happened to see her house guest change and fly away out of the barn to wake her. I had a lot of explaining to do…

XXX

_'In the back of Delilah's house, a small green tracking device in the shape of Danny's symbol was plastered to one of the wooden beams, flashing a faint neon green every second.'_

* * *

><p>End! I hope it was intresting! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	20. Phantom The Movie

Hi everyone! I'm posting this real fast cause I feel like I needed a break! What better way to take a break from studying is working on a short DP challenge fic? Well here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>If This Was a Movie<strong>

Previews flicker across a screen. Two years after Danny revealed himself after the Disasteroid incident, Hollywood was launching a movie about the beginning of Danny Phantom with the script co written by Danny himself. Everyone filed into the movie theater and sat in the back seats.

Danny had on a big hooded jacket to hide is signature black messy hair. He had on a plain white shirt with no other markings, and black jeans (courtesy of Sam).

Sam sat next to him with her black hair grown long and a tattered purple shirt with a black skirt. She put her hand with a black painted stainless steal ring with a purple gem in the middle onto Danny's and smiled.

Tucker sat next to them with no hat and no glasses. He had on plain going-out clothing and his shirt had on it a cell phone print with a caption at the bottom that read 'Techno Geek' in block letters.

Everyone else from Amity Park was scattered in the crowd of tourists who had come to maybe meet the hometown hero Phantom himself. The lights dimed and the show started to play.

XXX

_The screen went blank except for white small letters, which read 'Butchman Pictures are proud to present', that seemed to get bigger._

_ All of a sudden, a white ring (computer generated) appeared in-between the caption and split horizontally till it changed into "Danny Phantom The Movie" with the D and P shaped as the logo. Everyone cheered as the opening scene started up._

_The screen opened up to a Hollywood made set made to look like the original Fentonworks. The actor Danny, made to look like him when younger with makeup and other stuff, walked into his house with his friends that looked like their old selves too. The only differences were that this Danny seemed to have a higher but similar voice. The actor Tucker looked almost the same except he looked more African American than the real tucker. Actor Sam looked Goth, but she looked tan and seemed to have an easier time smiling than the real one._

_ "No one's home. Lets go check out my parent's lab." Danny said._

_ The camera switched to the lab look-a-like and zoomed in solely on Danny as he waved his hands dramatically around. "This is the place where my parents make weapons and gadgets to fight ghosts!"_

_ "I don't know Danny. The fact that ghost's don't exist make's it hard for me to take your parent's seriously," Tucker stated, looking closely at a Hollywood lookalike of the Fenton Bazooka._

_ "Yeah Danny, what really works down here?" Sam added. Danny walked up to the Fenton Ghost Portal that was currently inactive._

_XXX_

Tucker made a dissatisfied sound when the accident happened and the critic in him came out. "I can do way better graphics than them! That doesn't even look like a portal! It looks like someone played with a lava lamp!" Both Sam and Danny rolled their eyes.

As the movie went on, Danny acquired his ghost powers and all the ghosts and people came into his life. From accurate descriptions from many witnesses to the actual events, the movie was mostly accurate. The first ghost who came into the movie was Skulker, but he looked really computer animated as he aimed his guns at the purple back gorilla.

"What is he, a Transformer?" Tucker asked before getting hit hard in the side by Sam's elbow.

People from Danny's school came up once in a while, Vlad Masters/Vlad Plasmius made his appearance, and the biggest midway event was when the world found out about Danny's secret thanks to Freakshow (Danny told the director everything that happened).

The rest of the movie seemed decent, aided by Tucker's remarks on the graphics and the fact that Hollywood made Vlad 'die' in space was a total lie. Near the end of the movie, Danny showed his love for Sam before flying off to collect the ghosts and save the earth.

At the unveiling of Danny Phantom's true identity, there were more people than when it had actually happened, and Sam was standing next to Danny with her hand in his when he transformed into his human form. The crowd cheered dramatically and the movie ended.

Everyone in the theater started clapping and cheering as well as the credits rolled and the lights came on.

Just as everyone was about to leave, Skulker phased in through the movie screen and scanned the crowd for his target. "I know you're here whelp! I will hang your pelt on my wall!"

Some people stopped their screams of terror to take pictures of the ghost before fleeing for the door.

Danny got up and sighed before changing into Danny Phantom and flying up to Skulker. "So much for laying low…" Danny muttered as he saw the crowd cheer for him and his friends making a safe getaway from the mob.

"Can't you just leave me alone for once?" Danny yelled, aiming an ecto blast at Skulker and pushing him into the screen, making the cloth rip and fall on the hunter.

"Wait… was this a movie about you? Was I in it?" he asked.

Danny stopped his mid attack and laughed. "Yeah, but you looked like an evil Optimus Prime!"

Danny quickly sucked an annoyed Skulker in the thermos and rattled it a little before making a quick invisible escape.

'If only everyone knew how much trouble it was to make that movie…' he thought as he met up with his friends at the back of the theater.

* * *

><p>Hope it was somewhat enjoyable: ) The next chapter might take a while, but there will be tons of comedy in how this movie was made XD Lolz I hope you all have a great Christmas Holiday! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	21. Phantom the Movie 2: Behind the Scenes

Might as well throw this in before I go to sleep. It has OC, but they are actors so there must be OC's. I focus on Danny's actor more than any of the others. The Co Director is second, Sam is focused on the third most, and Tucker actor last. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The actors all got ready for the first filming of Danny Phantom The Movie. As the actors sat in their trailers, they received unexpected guests from out of nowhere. Security couldn't keep everyone out, especially those who could turn intangible and invisible.<p>

XXX

Danny Actor's trailer was the biggest trailer out in the studio. Gary Stonefield, playing Danny Fenton, sat in his trailer in full costume and looked over his lines. The story plot was great, but the witty banter was awful.

"Ugh… can't believe those Hollywood people write this garbage!" Gary huffed, throwing the script to the floor. Just then a snooping Danny Phantom phased through the ceiling of the trailer and landed on the ground by the script. Startled, Gary jumped back and landed on the floor, causing Danny to tower over the actor. "I can fix that…" Danny started to say as he joined Gary on the floor. They had a long talk while the security sat outside, unaware that they weren't doing a great job.

ooo

"Action!" Terren Galiver announced into the microphone.

Being the bald headed co director he was supposed to be, no one really wanted to disobey his orders. He dressed in a brown formal suit and he always had on a weird directors hat to look professional. The characters listed out their lines and started leading up to the scene were 'Danny' gets into the accident. Galiver called for a break and walked away to get some coffee, muttering about how lazy all the actors were.

Gary stood by the corner with his head hung down in depression and his arms folded. Danny floated next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you're supposed to be the fearless Danny Fenton who gets his ghost powers! Cheer up!"

Gary looked up at Danny and gave a small smile. "I know, but that director ruined one of my old movies with his bad directing, and I'm not sure if I can do this…"

Danny suddenly had a great idea for payback, and dragged him away from the rest of the cast to whisper his new plan.

ooo

"Places people! You mess this up Gary and your fired! Action!" Galiver yelled.

The camera's rolled and Gary said his lines. He grabbed the white hazmat suit with black trimmings and put it on. Outside, his character looked like he was anticipating stepping into the fake Fenton Portal. Inside, he couldn't wait to see Galiver's face. Timidly, Gary stepped into the portal, his actor friends looking from a 'safe' distance.

"Cue effects!" Galiver ordered into a walkie-talkie.

What he didn't know was that the visual effects crew had been locked inside Gary's trailer with the door frozen shut with ice. Danny flew by the fake portal, got charged up, and blasted ecto energy like lightning into the fake portal, making it look like it was activating. Gary was far away (phased out with the help of Danny when he reached the darkest part of the 'portal') when the fake portal suddenly exploded with the green energy that Danny was throwing into it, and watched in awe as the portal walls were scorched by the electricity.

Galiver really thought Gary was dying in there, and started to rush in to help, when suddenly the electricity stopped and a figure stepped out of the portal. Danny fell out dramatically and looked at his 'friends' with glowing green eyes, making everyone in the room faint on the spot. The camera kept rolling as Danny got up and brushed himself off with a smirk forming on his face. "I can't believe that worked..." he muttered in his echoed voice.

"That was awesome dude! I so got payback! Thanks for helping!" Gary exclaimed as he ran out of his hiding place to hug his hero. "Any time," Danny replied.

"I don't think your that bad of an actor, considering that you made him faint," Gary said, pointing to an unconscious co director splayed out onto the floor.

Danny shook his head and put his hand behind his neck sheepishly. "I'll just stick to the hero business."

XXX

Tucker Actor was getting ready for his school scene in his trailer. Little did he know, some one had sabotaged his script (Tucker with the help of Danny) to change the text. Tucker actor shrugged and walked out of the trailer with a grin. Whoever changed the script, he thanked them, because Hollywood had lost its touch.

ooo

"Hi there. I'm Tucker Foley, or just TF as in Too Fine," the actor said smoothly with his hands out and his grin creepy looking as the actor high school females walked by and rejected him. Out of the set, Galiver was slamming his head on his megaphone with a vein popping out from all the rage he had. Some one was going to pay for messing with the script.

XXX

Sam Actor sat in her trailer and put on some purple lipstick, trying to make herself look like the goth person she was supposed to play. Galiver had given her a plain black miniskirt and a black shirt with fake blood to use. She shivered and almost decided to quit, when in the corner of her eye, she saw a new outfit with different makeup on the table next to it. She walked over to the table and picked up a sticky note.

_ 'Dear Sam Actor (Verna), here are the clothes I used to wear. You better make me look good out there (by good I mean goth, gloomy and depressing), and give some glances to Danny Actor for me, because the real Danny was clueless and the actor should be as well. From, Sam'_

Sam Actor smiled and grabbed the clothes. She wouldn't be leaving just yet.

ooo

Sam Actor came onto the set with her clothing matching the old Sam. During most of the scenes, she paid more attention to 'Danny' and gave him subtle hints of her liking him even though it wasn't written on the script. As predicted, 'Danny' was clueless.

Later in the day when they got out of costume, Verna dressed out of her goth clothes and went to Gary's trailer in a normal blue sundress and curly brown hair to get the know the real character of the actor. She tried dropping subtle hint's that she liked him as well.

Later she learned that both as Danny and Gary, he was completely clueless.

XXX

Galiver sat in his trailer and popped two pills in his mouth to kill the raging migraine in his head. First his lead actor turns into a ghost, then the geek actor uses some other non approved lines, the goth girl goes against his orders and wears unapproved clothing, plus she went off her lines.

Sadly, he never got a headache free evening. As he walked out of the trailer, he found a blue man floating in front of him with a cardboard box in his hands.

"Beware!" the blue man shouted in an angry and irritating voice.

Galiver fell forwards and fainted from shock and stress as the Box Ghost continued to laugh and brag while floating in circles over his unconscious host.

In the distance, Danny with the Fenton Thermos, Sam, Tucker, Gary with a video recorder, Verna, and the Tucker Actor all snickered as they watched the cruel man get what he deserves.

* * *

><p>The end! I'm not sure how I did, so honorable mentions and cookies for those who can see the Review button without glasses or a magnifying glass. Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	22. Crazy World: Beginning

Just a warning, this is only the beginning, and this story is a little brainless. I'm sort of celebrating for getting out of school! Yay Christmas Break. I doubt anyone will like this because it's so stupid, but I wanted to try something. Enjoy... uh... I hope : )

* * *

><p><strong>A Crazy World<strong>

I'm in trouble! Before I can tell you what happened, I'll explain myself in the shortest and weirdest way possible to make up time!

XXX

I'm Danny! I'm a ghost! I'm a boy! I'm actually half a boy! It's a long story! It might take three seasons to tell you!

School is a pain! My friends stick to me like glue! My girl is a Goth chick, my guy is a Tucker. He has no category. I am a loser… at least that's a category.

My parents are random. Dad is larger than a TV screen. Mom cooks green food. They make evil weenies. They make cool things, but they all hurt me. Why is the world cruel to me?

I found a big hole in my wall. My chick told me to go in. I obeyed because she's scary. Lots o pain = I can fly! I get in lots of trouble at school. No one notices…

I meet a ghost; she wants my Goth to be fat. I won't let her! I beat the ghost up and decide to follow in superman… Spiderman… whatever superhero's path that never seems to get old.

I look hot. I get old man hair, and I wear a skin tight suit. I'm a firefly that can shoot green energy!

I meet a hunter. He attacks me. Tucker gives the ghost a schedule. Now he has to do my homework for me. I huggles with Tucker and my Goth betray me. I move like a monkey! One with the monkey…

I get noticed by my peoples. No one knows it's me. Everyone is stupid. Or they are stuck in a TV show were they can't see the differences. Might as well give a little kid a Danny Phantom coloring book and tell her to color my eyes blue and my hair black. Maybe I can get people to know like that! I grab a coloring book and give it to my dad. 'Dad I want you to color in me and not use Phantom colors.' He colors in Phantom with my colors, and says the ghost boy looks funny. I sigh and go away. No such luck.

I meet the Box Ghost. What the heck is he supposed to be? Boxes only hurt for so long. Pointy, cardboard... I ignore him.

I want party clothes, my dad has junk. I take, I sell, and I get my money! I am stupid, but I don't realize it till green mechanical appliances try to shave my hair off. I beat the computer ghost, but no party for me… bummer… I'm still a loser, but at least I have my hair… my beautiful, beautiful hair.

Now I sit at home and look out the window. Green aliens attack my house. What the heck! I'm sick of the color green! I transform dramatically and go outside to play crazy eights. My parents go outside and attack me and the aliens. I get mad at them for ruining the card game, and decide to forfeit and fly away while my parents beat them up.

I want to smooch my Goth, but I'm clueless! I get a college ring. I must wait till I'm in college. I'm a patient hero… I'm bored.

I look for a sandwich downstairs. Vlad appears… Vlad says my life will be horrible. He pulls out a portal… it looks delicious. He says my life will get crazy. I don't believe him. I fight and throw words at him. He yawns and grabs my twiggy body, then tosses my poor body through the hole. Great, more holes, and my chick isn't here to scare me. Whatever is on the other side, I hope to stay sane.

XXX

I am trapped in a crazy world.

* * *

><p>That's only the beginning... don't flame me plz! Spare me! I'll get a fire extinguisher, because I feel like flaming myself for writing something so aweful... well... until then...<p>

Chow? o.o


	23. Crazy World: End 2

I like this chapter better... lolz. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I look around, and I freak out! My parents have pointy teeth and are attacking me with chainsaws. I fly away. I run into Skulker, who is tending his lawn. I am so shocked I blast his hedges. He looks at me and smiles. I fly away in shock. I go to my school, but it looks rundown.<p>

I run into my Goth. She is cosplaying as Barbie Doll. She has the golden hair and the creepy pink clothing. She jumps into a blue car and drives away with Dash who pretends to be Ken. It was gross and wrong. I keep going further.

Tucker is a stud. He is kissing every girl in the building. His abs is blinding, and he has a manly voice. I ask what happened. He says, 'puberty my friend… you should try it.' Tucker has gone crazy like Sam. I run away.

I go into the classroom. My teacher is a skinny model with a full head of hair. He has a camera and is taking pictures of Ember in a blue bikini. 'Pose for the camera sweetie!' he says. I want to gag.

I go back home and find my sister. She is wearing a goldfish bowl on her head. I ask why. She says it makes her look 'smartest in the worlds.' My sister lost it. I'm leaving.

I go to the Nasty Burger. I find Vlad doing a disco dance in his ghost form. He wears studded silver boots and gloves like Michael Jackson. I throw an ecto blast at him. He eats it. I go away.

I go into the ghost zone. I find Pariah Dark and Dan Phantom playing tag. Clockwork is the referee. I face palm and sit in the crowd of ghosts who are watching the game like football. I sit next to Wulf. He talks to me in English with a British accent. What's going on in here? The ghost zone changes colors around me, and then the Easter Bunny arrives and gives all the ghosts eggs. I refuse. This is too crazy. I want to go away.

I try to fly away, but I run into me. The other me is in his ghost form as well, and he has on a blue wedding dress. I ask what the heck he was doing! He said 'I'm getting married to the Fright Knight.'

I fly to the far frozen. I go into the igloo and I scream. All the snow monsters are using giant electric shavers to shave their hair off. I ask Frostbite why. He says, 'It's to keep us warm.' That's just stupid.

I fly home. I give up. I'll put up with everything if it means I can go back home someday. When I get home, I find Dan Phantom having tea with my killer parents. My sister has shoes on her hands and gloves on her feet as she sits in a corner and laughs at nothing. Dan Phantom gives my mother a kiss. Does that mean I give my mother a kiss? She bats her evil eyes at him. Vlad storms in all human and gives Dan a kiss on the lips. Gay! My dad kisses his chainsaw. Uh… My sister kisses a gopher. I don't know how that's possible.

SpongeBob breaks into the house and says we are canceled and laughs evilly.

Everyone laughs as well. By then I have given up, and I decide to join them. I start to slip away. I begin my journey into this new impossible crazy world.

Suddenly I am pulled back to my own world. That world was more loving than this normal one.

That crazy world.

* * *

><p>Review on this one! I hope this was okay... but it was crazy so I don't know what to say. Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	24. White Angel: Arrival

I have never done something like this before, so I will try my hardest. I might actually enjoy writing this one. Enjoy! And for those of you who are done with exams, congratulations on finishing! Cheers XD Lets all beat up the Box Ghost now! Misplaced agression rocks!

* * *

><p><strong>Your Guardian Angel <strong>

I stared out my window and looked out at the grey bleary setting. Dull colored cars rolled by, and people walked past the giant blue mansion. I sighed and pushed back my black bangs. I had dyed my hair black because my hair was naturally blonde. I was a Goth. I rebel against my parents and their ways. While the world went their merry way eating meat and loving the world, I sat in silence and thought about the meanings of life.

The only friend I had was currently on my computer behind me. He always wore that stupid red hat and his clothing were too bright for me. The only reason he was my friend, was because we were both rejects, so we understood each other.

"Hey Sam! Come check it out! I hacked into your parent's website and ordered us a bunch of food using their credit card number! I got tofu burgers for you and real burgers for me!"

"What do you mean real burgers?" I asked as I got up from the window and walked over to him.

I threw a combat boot kick at his back, making him twitch in pain. Pulling down my mini short skirt, I leaned in and gave him an evil look. "You know that killing innocent animals to feed your desires is wrong, yet you have the nerve to keep up your no veggie diet?"

"I like it!" he complained. I only sighed and sat back at my window seat.

It was dark outside. Pitch black… just how I like it. I sat in the left hand corner of my dark room. My bed was set back at the ceiling in the middle of the room, with pitch black covers and a purple bat pillow. Tucker sat at the right hand side of my room, with the door next the computer he worked on.

I was about to kick Tucker out and get some rest, when suddenly the ceiling caved in. Wood splintered and plaster broke apart as a figure fell onto my bed. Tucker jumped up from the computer seat and fell on the floor with his back to the door and his eyes wide. I braced the window molding and shut my eyes. When I opened them again, I thought I would faint.

The figure was splayed out on the bed unconscious. He looked like a teenager… about the same age as me and Tucker, except he wasn't human. His hair was a pure snow white that lit up my dark depressing room like a fire. His clothing was made up of a black skin tight suit with white surrounding the edges. A faint white glow surrounded him, making the boy look unearthly.

"What is that?" Tucker asked as he got up and inched towards the bed.

I did the same, and poked the strange boy, feeling bolder than my friend. He stirred and moaned in pain before sitting up and putting a hand on his head in pain. His white bangs fell in front of his face, and he opened his eyes to reveal the brightest and richest shade of green I had ever seen.

"Where did I land?" He asked warily.

I gasped and ran around to Tucker, using him as a human shield. His voice sounded unearthly too. It echoed around my room, making Tucker and I shiver.

"My room…" I said, feeling a little bore bold.

The boy got off my bed and looked around the room with a serious look, before targeting his stare at a green charm above my door. Holding up his hand, he summoned a strange green energy and sent a laser at the charm, making it blow up and leave a hole where it was. He fired a freaking laser from his hand! Now I'm sure he isn't human.

"What was that for? I paid a lot for that exotic charm!" I screamed, sending my fists to the side of me, clenched so hard that I was sure I would draw blood if I was angry enough.

The boy only shrugged and gave me a blank look. "That was a spy charm. Someone in the ghost zone was keeping an eye on you."

Ghost zone? I had no idea what he was talking about. He had pretty much destroyed my bed, ceiling, and wall in less than a minute.

Tucker seemed to come out of his shock and ran up to the boy with excitement. "Dude! That was so awesome! You were surrounding energy, and building it up in one final blow that basically canceled out the power of that charm and making it implode from the lack of energy! That was genius!"

I face palmed despite the situation. Leave it to Tucker to get all geeky at a time like this.

The boy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with a gloved hand, tilting his head down and looking up at us. It was kind of cute. "Sorry about your room, I'll make it up to you."

"How?" I asked my anger calming down.

"I'll be your own personal guardian angel!" He replied, puffing out his chest to make himself heroic, which just made him look ridiculous.

"My/her guardian angel?" Tucker and I said at the same time in surprise.

"Yeah, why not. Someone is after you, so I need to protect you from any ghostly harm. Plus, I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah, we can all be friends!" Tucker shouted with his hands raised up high. My geek ran over to the boy and draped his arms around his shoulders. "So, what do we call you dude?"

The boy looked up at us and smiled. "I'm Danny Phantom."

Wow. In five minutes, I had made a new friend and guardian angel. He may be white, but he wasn't too bad. I heard in some countries, white is the new black (AN: yes I got that from Elliot).

"Danny Phantom… I like it! We can be team Phantom! I'm Tucker… Tucker Foley the techno geek."

I walked up to Phantom and gave him a hand shake, getting a small blush out of him. "I'm Samantha Manson, but everyone calls me Sam."

"Cool. Guys, I have to go, but if you want to contact me if you're in trouble, I want you to use this." He reached into his suit and pulled out two devices and handed them to me and Tucker. We both put them in our right ears. It looked like a Bluetooth, but it was green in some places with a silver coating.

"Those are called Fenton Phones. You can contact me when you're in trouble, and I'll hear you."

"Wait… what are you?" Tucker asked.

I had meant to ask as well, but the thought had slipped my mind. He seemed so carefree, and so human, that I forgot that he had just fallen through my ceiling and blasted my wall.

He shrugged, but gave us a playful smile. "I'm a ghost."

Then he disappeared, just like that. I truly believed at this point that he was really an angel. A white guardian angel.

XXX

School seemed long and boring. The days went by with no events to brighten the mood. I may be Goth, but I had a limit to how much gloom and doom was present. I sat in English with Tucker and tried to pull together my thoughts. Being in Casper High for two years had seeped my intelligence out of my skull, but I only shuffled in my seat and drew doodles of the boy I had met only yesterday. Tucker turned around in his seat in front of me and turned to face me, his glasses slipping a little.

"That was strange yesterday… I wonder if he really is going to be your guardian angel. I wouldn't trust him so soon."

"But he is friendly," I argued.

Before I could say any more, Mr. Lancer stormed into class guy, bald head, and grumpy as always. "Okay class, we have a new student, you better behave and show him around. His name is Daniel Fenton."

A teen stepped in front of the class and my heart skipped a beat. In a red and white tee-shirt and plain blue jeans, this teen with the smile of a person who knows much in the world, hair as black as a raven, and eyes as clear as the sky stared at me with such intensity that I thought I would die right then and there.

"Just call me Danny," he said.

Someone had stolen my heart. A black angel.

* * *

><p>How was the beginning? Rate, review, and give huggles to everyone in the Christmas spirit! Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	25. White Angel: Arrival 2

Part 2, but this is not the end... he he he! I'll explain later, so until then, enjoy!

PS: No reviews... it's hard to keep writing with no other comments... sob... but I thank everyone who has been reading and following, so I'll list off the people who have reviewed, even if they only reviewed once.

_sapphireswimming, swiftie13, Phoenix, Danielle Fenton, Oak Leaf Ninja_

Thank you all I wish I could hug you all! Virtual huggle!

* * *

><p>I continued to stare at the boy with extreme interest, until Lancer brought him over to the empty seat behind me. "Ms. Manson, I am assigning you to involve Mr. Fenton in your daily activities. Show him around and try to make him comfortable."<p>

I blushed madly and ducked down as the boy sat down behind my shyly. For some reason, the name Fenton sounded familiar… but I couldn't remember.

"Hi… sorry about this."

"Don't be!" I said almost too quickly. "I want to… you know… show you around."

"Thanks," he said as he pulled out his supplies.

After class, I brought him with me and Tucker to the Nasty Burger. Tucker and Danny sat across from me and ate noisily while I tried to enjoy my tofu melt.

"Hey Danny… I know your knew and all, but I had to ask, do you know the cheat codes for Doomed?"

"Oh yeah!" He pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and handed it to him.

"You're the best dude!"

I smiled and put my tofu melt down. They fit together perfectly. Danny probably wouldn't get into the popular crowd, but he had two new friends, Tucker and me.

Suddenly a waiter screamed and dropped food on the floor. A giant mechanical ghost floated down from the ceiling and pointed a gun from his suit towards the customers. "Where is he!"

he yelled. Just great! I had had enough of ghosts! First Phantom, now these… wait… The Fenton Phones! Wait another moment! Danny's last name was Fenton! Does that mean he works with Phantom? I never got to ask him, because Danny had bolted out of there in fright. I guess that means he doesn't know about ghosts. No one did.

Tucker looked at me and I nodded in a silent understanding. I pulled out the Fenton Phones from my purple back pack and put them on. "Phantom, can you hear me?" I called.

"Loud and clear!"

"Danny?" I asked. It sure sounded like Danny over the microphone.

"Danny Phantom, coming to save the day!" he said back in a cocky tone, unlike the shy Danny.

This confused me. Without the echoed voice, it sounded like Danny. I had only just met him, but something screamed 'familiar' in my subconscious, and I was going to get to the bottom of it. Phantom phased through the ceiling and blasted the mechanical ghost, letting the white aura around him glow brighter. Was he trying to show off for me? I couldn't tell.

After battling some more and sucking him in some device, he floated down to me and bowed graciously. "You're not hurt are you my black princess?"

I giggled and gave him a flattered look. "I'm your princess?"

"Of course, and to make up for destroying your room and your meal, may I offer you a small trip up in the sky with me?"

I hesitated and looked back at Tucker for any signs of mistrust. He only smiled to me and gave me a thumb up. "Go ahead Sam! You deserve some fun."

I wanted to give Tucker a big non-goth-like hug, but that could wait for later. I took Phantom's hand and he flew me up into the sky. I couldn't believe he could hold me up so easily. My hair came out of its ponytail and I was sure I looked completely silly spreading my arms out wide like a bird. I couldn't help it. I felt free and wonderful. We soared over the fire-colored clouds and towards the setting sun. I looked up at Phantom and he looked down at me.

Coughing a little, he cleared his throat and stared at me with calm eyes. "You're beautiful. You really are beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I almost cried from his toughing words. He understood me so easily, like I'm an open book.

I was going to tell him how I felt, but suddenly a blue thing attached itself to Phantom's chest and spread some sort of electricity. He fainted immediately, causing us to be sent plummeting towards the forest. The bushes caught our fall, but the impact was hard, making me black out.

XXX

When I woke up, it was night fall. I sat up and looked around, trying to gain my bearings. The woods looked around only to find thick dense trees surrounding me. I was trapped alone… or so I thought. I spun around to find an unconscious Danny Fenton beside me. He was nearly invisible in the darkness. As he woke, I wondered where my things were, what was going on here, where my guardian angel was, and why my black angel had suddenly appeared… my fallen angel.

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p>Next time: Angel in Disguise<p>

I know this is wierd, but I wanted to do a trilogy on the angel thing XD If that is okay with swiftie13. I want to take this a little farther. They are all seperate two shot stories, but I'm splitting it up. This chapter delt with Phantom, the next chapter deals with Fenton, and the last of the three, Angels Cry, will have the revelation of Sam and her ultimate choices XD Until next time,

Chow! : )


	26. Black Angel: Revealed

Part two of the trilogy! Now to wonder about the human Danny... where will this lead us? Lots of love, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Angel in Disguise<strong>

I didn't know what was worse, being trapped in the middle of nowhere with a boy you just met, or being ditched by a guy/ghost you just met two days ago. I think the second option was worse, but for now, I had to get back home.

I picked up Danny and dragged him to a nearby pond. The clearing let more moonlight in, but I was still lost. I pulled him up to his feet and slapped him awake. I shouldn't have done something like that, but I was furious for the two reasons.

Waking up startled, he faced me with his crystal clear blue eyes and gulped. "S-Sam?" he questioned, like he couldn't believe he was here.

If he wasn't suspicious before, he sure was now.

"Care to explain why you're with me in the woods with no communication?" I asked him with a stern tone. I wasn't his mother, but I wished I could have some answers!

"I have a phone…" he tried to explain, but I cut him off.

"I already tried yours and mine. They aren't getting any signal."

I heard him mutter something like 'lost power,' and 'stupid Skulker' as he went through his backpack. Pulling out a wrist gun, he attacked it to one of my wrists and gave me a serious look.

"Sam, I know we just met, but you have to trust me. Someone is after us, and I don't want you to get hurt."

The moon cast light down on his black hair, giving him the color of midnight. Such a mystery this Danny Fenton was, almost as big of a mystery as Danny Phantom.

"You really care?" I asked like I didn't believe him. "I'm not beautiful like the other girls at school, and you know I'm Goth, so my wardrobe isn't really colorful like yours is and…"

"That's not true!" he said forcefully.

He grabbed both my hands into his and bent forwards till his bangs tickled my head. "You're beautiful. You really are beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

I thought he would kiss me. This person, I felt like he knew my whole life.

"I feel like I know you from somewhere, but even if I had no clue, I would still say that you are wonderful," he continued to say to me.

Just as we were about to lean in and possibly kiss, a faint rustling distracted us.

"Stay here," Danny warned as he left my side and moved slowly over to the bushed, a green gun in his hand.

Without any warning, a green glowing snake with red eyes jumped out of the bushes and tried to attack Danny. It was a ghost, I was sure by this point.

"Danny!" I yelled in panic. I didn't want to lose him. Not now. I wanted to get to know him more. I only knew his interests and other small things. I wanted to know about his life, and possibly let him know mine. The snake lunged at his legs, and I expected wounds to fall on my friend, but he surprised me by doing a flip in the air like he was weightless, and shooting the gun mid-jump and the snakes head. The snake was instantly destroyed and reduced to nothing but a pile of goo.

Landing gracefully, Danny ran back to me and ducked down as if there was any cover to hide behind.

"There will be more," he said with a worried tone.

I didn't reply because I was still mesmerized by how effortlessly Danny took out the snake. Despite his skinny appearance, he seemed to be strong and agile. Something nagged at the back of my mind, but I pushed it away and attempted to pay attention, but a gunshot made me freeze.

Floating in the middle of the pond was the mechanical ghost from the Nasty Burger. It had missiles locked on us, and its eyes glowed with rage and determination.

"Hello, ghost child."

* * *

><p>Sorry for a cliffy, but I feel evil tonight XD Sorry again. Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	27. Black Angel: Revealed 2

Am I on a role? Possible XD Second part up and running! (Lolz) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Skulker!" Danny yelled as the mechanical ghost took aim again.<p>

The ghost called Skulker gave us an evil smile and continued to boast. "Did you enjoy my new weapon? It causes ghosts to loose their power. The same thing goes for you ghost child."

Ghost child? There weren't any ghosts around here, just Danny and I.

I put myself between Danny and Skulker to begin my ranting. "What is going on here? I was just hanging out with my friends, and then you ruin my evening! Phantom, a strange ghost I met, rescues me and I go flying with him, only to be plummeting into the forest and getting lost with another boy named Danny! I have no idea what you want from us, but I can say that you are the most annoying ghost I've ever met, and I want to get out of here so leave us alone!"

Skulker scratched is head with a confused look and faced Danny. "Is she always like this?"

"Yeah, this is the Sam I know," Danny replied before shooting Skulker with the gun.

The ghost dodged and launched the missiles, making us run into the woods for cover. "You can't run from me ghost child! I will have your pelt!" I heard the ghost scream.

"Eww…" I remarked under my breath.

The missiles continued to pursue us as we dodged the trees and shrubs. One false move from both of us, and it was all over. Danny had other plans though.

With one smooth movement, he grabbed me by my arm and threw me into the bushes, turned around with his gun at hand, and blasted the missiles with perfect aim. I watched stunned as they exploded around me. I watched Danny run up to me, noticing that in the heat of the moment, his eyes had flashed green. I couldn't ask why that happened because he picked me up bridal style and ran off again. I could have blushed if it wasn't for the fact that we were being chased.

I heard water as he came up to a steep cliff. A waterfall spilled out into a lake deep below us, and the town could be seen just up ahead. Perfect, we were almost home! If only we could fly… where was my guardian angel? Not that my fallen angel wasn't doing a great job of protecting me, but he couldn't fly… thus the whole fallen angel title.

He turned around and backed up to the edge of the cliff as Skulker phased through the trees and neared us. "You can't escape child! You wouldn't dare jump off as you are now… and even if you could, you wouldn't risk exposing yourself."

Questions were pouring out of my mind as I watched Danny stare at the ghost with determination, then down at the waterfall, then into my violet eyes. It was a choice he was making, and a risk. He could save us both and risk exposing… something to me, or he could face this ghost and have us injured or killed.

He made up his mind and held me in his arms tightly as he leapt off the cliff and away from the ghost. I screamed as I felt the air whip my hair around. Danny seemed to be more composed… in fact he was concentrating on something. I broke off from my scream and watched him as a bright light surrounded his waist and split. My fallen angel with his mysterious charm was replaced by my guardian angel in his white glow. Those blue eyes that I had come to adore were replaced with those emerald eyes that made my heart flutter.

Danny was Phantom! Wait… Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom… duh.

After he transformed, he started flying at a fast speed away from the waterfall and towards the town, leaving the forest and the ghost behind us.

When we arrived, he set me down back at the Nasty Burger. I composed myself long enough to search his eyes for some recognition to who he really was. I saw nothing… this person, angel, whoever he was, he was a lie. I couldn't trust him apparently.

He tried to reach out to me and explain, but I ran away as far as my heavy boots would carry me. At the moment, I felt like I was dragging a heavy weight on me as I fled the scene. My tears fell behind me as I neared my house.

I would never forget the night I was betrayed, confused and had fallen in love with an angel in disguise.

* * *

><p>Up next! Part 3 of the Angel series, Angels Cry! What will Danny do? How will Sam come to terms with herself? Where does Tucker fit into this? Why is Skulker after Danny? Questions and more answers coming up next. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	28. Angel in the Rain: Trust

Last Part of the Angel Trilogy! Will they both find happiness? Find out! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Angels Cry<strong>

(Danny Pov)

I had to travel the world and run away from all the ghosts I had ever met. Skulker was one of my main pursuers, but he was easy to shake off alone. Now things were difficult because I found someone I wanted to protect. Sam Manson. I fell through her roof while patrolling the area. I was going to travel to Florida, so I made a pit stop at the place I was raised.

A rouge ghost had sent me falling right into the Goth's bed. When I first met her, the first things that stood out were her eyes, which were a beautiful violet. Black suited her, and her personality had me speechless. She reminded me of a friend I had when I was little. She hated her parents and the world, but I showed her what it was like to have fun again. I only met her once, but that little girl always had a place in my heart. I was sure Sam was that girl.

Now as I watch her run away from me in shock, I let my white bangs fall against my head in the midnight rain. I had let her know the real me, and she turned me away. I was still myself, but she seemed to make the common mistake that Phantom and Fenton were two different people.

Sighing, I launched myself out into the storm with the water falling down my face like tears and to the house I was staying at. It was my parent's old house, with the OP center standing tall above the brick building. The luminescent sign had long since fallen off, and the defense systems had been destroyed. Even if it had the defense systems working, there was no more power in the abandoned house.

I flew up to my room and ignored the cobwebs and burn marks in my room. A few old things from when I was seven were scattered around the floor collecting dust. I tucked myself into the sheets and went to sleep, feeling more alone than ever.

XXX

(Sam Dream)

Sam had her light blonde hair falling down her face. She wore an old pink dress that her parents made her wear to 'brighten her personality.'

After a fight with her parents, she sprinted away from her house and towards the big giant building with electric lights. When she arrived, Sam stared up at the words that lit up the whole neighborhood, Fentonworks. Remembering what her mother said about the 'weird' family, Sam backed up slowly and prepared to run away again, only to back up into a kid behind her, sending them both onto the sidewalk.

"Ouch!"

Sam turned around and saw a young raven-haired teen with extremely messy black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. He had on a small white and red tee shirt and blue jeans. He had a small scrape on his elbow, and two tears fell down his cheeks.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry!" he said with a sniffle.

Sam didn't know what to say, mainly because he was saying sorry for her hurting him. "Don't be, it was my fault… I have some band-aids," she offered.

The boy smiled and took her outstretched hand to help himself up, and then they sat on the curve facing Fentonworks while Sam patched him up.

"So… what's your name?" Sam asked, attempting some small talk.

"I'm Daniel Fenton… but I like to be called Danny."

Sam froze midway in administering the bandage as she heard his last name. "Fenton? You don't look crazy... except for your hair style."

Danny laughed and winced as Sam put the bandage on his cut before facing her again. "I get that a lot. My parents have a weird job and they do crazy things, but I stick with who I am. When I get older, I want to be an astronaut!"

'Wow, he wants to live his dream and do what he wants to do… maybe I should do that as well. If this crybaby can pull it off, so can I.' Sam thought.

"Sounds cool. When I grow up, I want to be a zoologist, or maybe a protester!"

"Sounds dangerous… but if you want I can help you," he offered.

Sam gave a big smile and punched him playfully on the shoulder before getting up and heading home.

Danny jumped up and almost ran after her, but only stayed at the curve and called over to her. "What's you name?" he yelled out to her with his hands cupped around his mouth. Sadly, she was too far away to hear.

Shrugging, he went back inside his house where his parents and sister were waiting.

XXX

Sam shot out of bed and held her head as the memories flooded back into her. She had met Danny before! How could she have forgotten him? Yeah she was a little girl, but it had never occurred to her that Danny Fenton from her childhood had returned. Tucker was a best friend with someone named Danny until he moved away. Everything was so messed up!

The only thing that crossed her mind as she drifted off into sleep once more was the image of young Danny on the curb with his deep scratch and teary eyes.

* * *

><p>Everything will be resolved in the last chapter! The dream means more than you all think. Will she still trust him now that she remembers him once more? How can Danny convince her that he is still Danny? Find out in the last chapter of the Angel Trilogy. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )

PS: Vote! Should Danny and Sam get together? If not say why. Also, should Tucker be dragged into the mess? If so say yes or no. Thanks everyone for following!


	29. Angel in the Rain: Trust 2

Finale! Thank you all for following! I worked so hard on it! I'm not sure how it came out though, so review after, and enjoy!

Huggles! Christmas Huggles! Romance Huggles, and Kisses plus Huggles!

* * *

><p>The first thing Sam did in the morning at 7:00 was brush her hair, get dressed, and run out the back door of her mansion. After the dream last night, Sam was determined to get some answers from Danny if it was the last thing she does. Arriving at the rundown house, Sam halted at the curb where she first met Danny. The neon sign that she remembered in her dream was on the side of the house in a broken mess.<p>

Small movements could be seen in the top second left window, and a voice was barely audible. "…room…destroy… Sam…"

Sam wasted no time in scaling the giant tree that let to the window. When she inched toward the window on a stray branch, she didn't know what to do. Apparently she didn't have to do anything. A familiar missile blast destroyed the branch she sat on, completely missing her, but sending her crashing through the window in the aftershock.

Picking herself up and trying not to get cut by the glass, Sam looked up to see a frightened Danny who was currently putting a new shirt on. "Sam! What are you doing here?"

She blushed crimson and spun around to let him finish putting on her shirt before turning back. "I'm only here because your ghost friend tried to kill me."

"He's not my friend!" he yelled back, his eyes slightly glowing green.

Sam narrowed her own eyes and folded her arms as she looked at the teen. "How can I know that you're Danny? The Danny I know from childhood?"

At that question Danny stared at her in shock, then walked over to Sam and took a look at her legs. In her left leg was a small gash that had scraped her knees when she got up. He placed his hand onto her knee and gave her another kind smile. "I've had worse."

'So he does remember… so that means he has Danny's memories… but that doesn't prove it,' she thought.

A green glow distracted her from her thoughts. Danny got up from where he was kneeling and transformed into her guardian angel. Taking her hand, Danny led her downstairs and into the charcoaled living room, where Skulker had let loose some small ghosts. Danny charged up an ecto blast and fired at the green animals. "Get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

'Maybe I'm being too hard on him...' Sam thought as she watched his actions. He was strong, but he was gentle. Being mean to Danny would be like turning into a carnivore.

A rabbit tried to sneak up on Danny when he was facing the bear, and almost succeeded if it wasn't for Sam taking an old bat (Anti-Fenton-Creep-Stick) and slamming it on the rabbit's head as hard as she could, causing it to explode. Danny looked back to see Sam pile through the ghost animals behind her while covering his back.

"I'm not going anywhere!" She declared.

Danny nodded in understanding and continued to blast the other ghosts. When all of them were killed, Skulker phased through the ceiling and caught Danny in a blue glowing net that shocked him and caused him to turn back into Fenton.

"Danny!" Sam screamed.

Skulker took Sam and aimed his missiles at the halfa in his trap. "I will have you ghost child, and I will use here to keep you as mine."

"Guess again," Sam said as she kicked the missiles at the last second. The missiles destroyed the ceiling and started to make the whole house cave in.

"Until next time!" Skulker said as he dropped Sam and flew out of the house. She hit the floor hard and passed out. The last thing she saw was Danny in the net.

Police and firemen were outside along with the onlookers as the old Fentonworks came down with the two kids inside.

XXX

"Move! Move people!" The firemen shouted as they worked to remove the rubble.

As they moved a board over, they found Danny in the blue net unconscious. Confused, they cut the net and dragged the boy over to the paramedics. Before they could get him over there, Danny's eyes opened suddenly. Without thinking, he phased out of their hold (no one noticed) and ran back into the rubble, only to have some people grab him again.

"Let me go! Sam! She needs help! Sam!"

"It's too late kid. We can't go into the rubble. It's too heavy for us to lift!"

They tried to dissuade him, but Danny only pulled away and told them to stand back. 'I have to save her! I promised!' he thought.

"Kid, I won't tell you again. You have to leave or we will have to sedate you."

"Try," Danny snarled, his eyes glowing dangerously green.

The guys stepped back in fear as the boy took a deep breath, faced the rubble and screamed. It was so loud; the adults thought they saw green waves coming out of his mouth. Those green waves blew the rubble back like it was dust, leaving only the wooden support of the building. The teen stopped as soon as he saw the rubble cleared, and turned towards the firemen once again.

"Go find her," he ordered.

No one dared to say a word as they ventured into the ruined site once again. This time, when they came back, they had one of her black combat boots. "Son, this is all we found," one of them said, then backed away slowly in fear.

Danny took the boot with trembling hands and looked back out at the rubble. He had lost the one person dearest to him. In agony, he clutched his chest, turned into his ghost form, and flew out into the rubble. People shouted in shock and fright as he dove in and out of the rubble intangible in search of Sam. Sirens blazed and people ran away to their homes to lock themselves away from the strange creature.

As the sun finally peaked on the horizon, Danny gave up and flew to the curb. He looked out at the damaged old house, then sat at the edge of the sidewalk and cried with his gloved hands in his head. "It's all my fault. I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be… it was my fault," a familiar voice said.

Danny turned around with the tears on his face to see Sam. She was dirty and had a missing combat boot, but she seemed fine. Jumping up in joy, Danny grabbed Sam and pulled her close to him as the sun highlighted their features.

"Your alive…" he breathed.

"Yes, I am… I escaped through some holes and found you. I saw everything... and I believe you. You are Danny… but I have to say I like your white hair as well as your black hair."

"What? A Goth liking white?" he said with a fake gasp.

"Well, I like something," she hinted. He tilted his head to one side and looked at her with confusion.

Sam rolled her eyes and muttered 'clueless' before pushing her lips with his. In the shock, Danny turned back into his human self and hugged her tightly. The kiss was sweet and innocent, and it told so much about their love an care for each other. When they parted, Sam whipped the tears off the startled Danny and laughed. "Who knew angels cry?"

"What?"

"Never mind," she said quickly.

Danny shuffled his feet and looked out at the torn down house. "So, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"Let's ask Tucker… I'm sure he'll be fine with letting you stay…. But you'll have to explain everything to him."

"It's a deal… I remember him from my childhood. I'm glad he's still the same old Tucker. Care to let me fly you there?"

"Fine by me… Phantom," she said with mocking grace as he turned into his ghost form and whisked her away with another kiss.

"It's Danny," he clarified as they flew towards the Techno Geeks house.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p>That's the end peole! Hope you liked it! Oh yeah... for those of you who didn't think it had any comedy, I'll put some brainless comic relief at the end. If you don't want humor and your content with Danny and Sam, then don't read the below. If you like Tucker, this is one to read... so, here... Until next time,<p>

Chow!

* * *

><p>Tucker paced his room and looked at his PDA. No messages from Sam, and nothing from Danny. He remembered Danny from his childhood from old photos, and he was determined to have the three of them become great friends.<p>

As he grabbed his backpack and prepared to go to school, Phantom phased into the room with Sam bridal style in his arms. The first though that came to Tucker's mind was, 'did Sam choose Phantom over Danny?' The sudden appearance was too much though, so the only thing he could do was yell.

"Ahhhhh!" Tucker screamed as the ghost put Sam down on the ground. She was covered in dirt and had a missing combat boot. Smiling, she pulled Phantom into an affectionate hug before turning towards the geek.

"Hi Tucker! Danny Fenton your old friend is Danny Phantom... he's a half ghost," Danny changes into human form, "He doesn't have a place to stay, a mechanical ghost is hunting us down and were in love."

Tucker faints on the spot from the overload of information.

"Sam... you could of told it a little more delicately." Danny said as he dragged Tucker to his bed.

"This isn't some complicated drama romance fiction that some author decided to whip up. I might as well get it over with."

Danny face palmed and Sam smirked while Tucker swam in a dream land that had ghost's, pencils and Sam dressed in a pink wedding dress with a see-through human Danny in a tux.

Tucker woke up later and handled everything well in the end, but that revelation moment was imprinted into his mind forever.

* * *

><p>Short Tucker piece! Now I say Chow!<p> 


	30. New Journey

I give you a more darker look on his life. It's actually a draft to a bigger project I'm working on, so it will be refined later. This fit the title, so here it is. Enjoy!

PS: Happy New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>The Cities Edge<strong>

It was like any other day. I never expected anything to go wrong. The whole city found out about my alter ego and swore to keep it secret. I thought it was because they cared about me at the time. I couldn't have been more wrong.

xxx

It was a clear day. There was no sign of any cloudy weather, and I was on my usual patrol. Sam had the flu and Tucker was away on a trip to a science convention. I flew over one of my usual routes nearby the Axion Labs and scanned the area, expecting no danger.

My ghost sense soon went off and made me descend towards the ground to find out what was happening. Skulker, Ember, and the Box Ghost were flying towards me, then away from me. They never did that! Usually Skulker would be trying to kill me, Ember would be insulting me, and the Box Ghost would annoy me; now they were flying right by me like I didn't exist!

I looked in the direction they were flying away from and saw what they were afraid of. Many adults with lethal ghost weapons were hunting the ghosts. Putting on my best serious face, I floated in view of the mob and raised my hands to stop them.

"Guys, leave them alone. You kicked them out of the building so there is no need to…"

"We have to get rid of them forever!" Mr. Baxter yelled to me.

He was one of the people who didn't trust me. After I was revealed, many people went into denial. Those who didn't pretend that I was normal tried to treat me as an outcast. I never expected it to get so out of hand. Most of the parents in the city refused to talk to my family any more and other kids stared at me with wide eyes like I would go flying across the room.

I tried to get the mob to stop advancing, despite most of them pointing guns at me. "That's not how it works! I catch them and release them back into the Ghost Zone. If you kill them, it would be murder."

Several people gave me looks, and then Ms. Manson stepped up with her frilly pink dress and an ecto bazooka to challenge me. "They keep coming back… so you must be in league with them!"

"No!" I yelled as I prepared a shield. "I try to protect both worlds…"

"Choose a side! Choose a side!" The crowd chanted, not letting me finish my explanation.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, my parents pulled up in the Fenton Assault Vehicle and jumped out with their weapons charged.

"Phantom… I mean Danny! We got your back!" My dad called as he ran towards the crowd.

I looked back at the RV and saw the eyes of my mother staring at me from the front window. Her helmet was pealed back and her eyes were foggy and glassy. She wore no makeup, and her usual smile had disappeared when she learned about me. Dad, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were the only ones who accepted both sides of me. Lately, it had become harder. Mom stopped cooking family meals, she worked in the lab more, and when she looks at me her posture stiffens and she puts on a fake smile. When I'm in my ghost form, she looks at me like I'm not even there. Today it had gotten worse. She never joined dad in breaking up the mob. One look at her and a sting on my shoulder made me scream and go invisible. One of the people must have shot me... and that was my breaking point. I could put up with the insults, but shooting me was the last straw on the camel's back.

I flew far away from everyone at the fastest speed I could keep. Sam's house became a blur as I passed by. I'm sure some of my ectoplasm splattered on her walls. I went past the school and the Nasty Burger, leaving behind a small green trail that glowed in the night.

Finally... I reached the city limits.

I stopped my invisibility and flight pattern at the cities edge and looked behind me. Amity Park was lit up in the night like a beacon. I couldn't do it anymore. If no one would accept me, I might as well choose to leave. I heard my phone ring in the silence, making me jump. Pulling out my phone from one of my pockets, I looked at the caller. It was Sam. I sighed and threw my phone in the air before blasting it with an ecto blast. I couldn't face anyone. It was time for me to move on and find a place in my life. Something was missing… something I couldn't understand.

I took my last look at my former home before I did the one thing some people only dream of doing. I ran away from home.

* * *

><p>Good beginning? It will explain more in the next chapter. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	31. New Journey 2

Second part! I'm taking a break from writing these for a while though. I have other writing things to attend to that I sort of left hanging... and I need to finish those first. Thank you all for reading these! Oh, and I got a new puppy named Kira! It's totally random, but I just wanted to get that out there. She's a cockerspaniel with one blue eye, one brown eye. Her colors are white, grey and black. Her tail is docked and she is five months old XD She makes my day... so I may do a puppy bonding story to add to these projects when I get back XD Until then, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>(Danny)<strong>

The next day soon came. I was asleep on a bench in some random state I flew towards when I suddenly met someone really strange. An old man with ragged smelly clothing and a patched up hat was poking me with a wooden cane. His grey curly hair fell around his head like a wig, and his brown eyes were dull and depressed.

"Kid… hey kid! Get out of here! This is my spot!" He yelled at me with a rough tone.

I groggily sat up and ignored his poking to check myself. I was hungry, lost, and I had no idea what I was going to do. Yesterday seemed like a bad dream. Too bad I had to wake up and find out it was real.

I faced my 'attacker' without giving up my bench and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, I don't see your name on it."

He gave me a skeptical look before breaking out in a small chuckle. "He he… I guess you're right. You're a little young to be homeless. You either ran away from home, or you're lost. If you're just a young bum, get your own area to beg. I have this part of Jacksonville."

"Jacksonville… as in Jacksonville, Florida?"

"The one and only kid. Mind if I call ya kid? I don't do names."

I looked to find people and cars rushing by in the big city. Ruffling my messy black hair, I got up and prepared myself to leave, when my stomach suddenly growled and made me blush.

The old man suddenly picked me up like a sack of potatoes and dragged me away. "Don't worry kid. I'm not so heartless as to let you go hungry. Like I always say, 'the dead don't eat."

'Well… you wouldn't believe if a half ghost needed to eat,' I thought.

XXX

**(No Pov)**

Sam paced her room in her black pajamas and stared at her phone with worry in her eyes. Ever since Danny refused to call her last night, she worried about him. Making a quick decision, she dialed Tucker's cell number and held it up to her ear as she sat down on the bed. Little did she know that other people were starting to freak out about Danny's disappearance.

XXX

Jazz faced her parents in the living room with a stern face. She was bent over with her hands on her hips in a scolding fashion, but her eyes were red with tears.

"Mom… dad… what did you say to Danny yesterday? He wouldn't just leave with any reason."

Maddie flinched at Danny's name in response, earning a hard glare from her daughter. Jack decided to fill his daughter in on what happened.

"Jazz… last night I went to help your brother in an angry mob. Someone shot him and…"

"What!" she screamed with her hands flying to her head in panic. "Is he okay?"

"He flew away so fast. I'm sorry."

Jazz turned to her silent mother and whispered darkly, "did you have anything to do with his disappearance?"

Maddie only looked away from her daughter slowly and shed one tear. No one talked to her from then on.

XXX

**(Danny Pov)**

"Ya know kid, you have some spunk in you that I haven't seen for a long time," the old man exclaimed as they ate burgers on the bench.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked with mild confusion.

The burger slowly slipped out of the rapper as I ate it, making the old man howl in laughter. "Yeah… say… do ya think you can make a call to someone. I may not know your name, but you fit the description of someone my grandkid talked about when he was little."

I was a little confused by his statement, but I grabbed some of his begging money and walked over to a public phone booth. He dialed in the number for me, and then handed the phone over. When I put it to my ear, I was surprised.

"Hello, this is Tucker."

"Tuck?"

"Danny! Where are you? Sam called me! The whole town is in panic!" He yelled.

I held the phone away from my ear as he kept freaking out. "Tucker, calm down! I ran away from home and I'm not going back no matter what you say."

He finally became silent for a minute before talking back. "Okay, it's your choice… but I want to help you okay? Something happened when you left Danny. New ghosts are appearing all over the world. Sam thought Vlad would be behind it, but we're not sure. Your dad and Jazz are trying to protect the town. If you're going to run away dude, can you put trackers in ghost populated places so I can monitor the areas?"

"Sure thing," I replied with a hint of sadness and nostalgia. "But how…"

Suddenly, the booomerange flew into the building with a sack tied to the end and hit me on the head, causing me to fall on the floor.

Many people stared at me, and the old man had his mouth open in shock. "Kid! What the heck is that?"

"Danny, is that my grandpa?"

I looked at the hobo and raised an eyebrow. "Your Tucker's grandpa?"

He held out his chest proudly and gave me a wink. "Randolph Foley, the one and only. If you know my son Tucker, you must me that Danny kid he used to talk about! Well what do you know?"

"Bye Danny! Good luck!" Tucker yelled before hanging up.

I turned back to Mr. Foley and held out my hand. "Thanks for everything."

He returned the hand and tipped his hat back. "My pleasure kid. Whatever trouble you're in, you better settle it."

Saying one more goodbye, I ran outside with the booomerange and turned behind the building before transforming and flying off. Just to see what the tracking devices looked like, I pulled one out and inspected it when I was high above the city. It was a small green blinking tracker shaped like my logo.

"Good old Tuck," I muttered before putting the sack in my suit and flying off in a random direction.

'I guess my hero life didn't end at the cities edge,' I thought to myself. Sticking out my arms for fun, I flew through some clouds and disappeared from Jacksonville.

XXX

"Someone call an ambulance!" a lady screamed as people ran around and crowded around the man who had fallen on the floor in shock. Mr. Foley was going to see Danny off, but instead happened to see the transform into a ghost through a window facing the back of the building. Shortly after, he fainted from laughing.

'I guess that kid is better at getting around than I am,' he mused as the paramedics hauled him away.

* * *

><p>The end!... of the beginning! I have big plans for this plot, so you all get to read it before hand... do the tracking devices sound familiar? Well, I'll be seeing you all later. Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	32. Waking

I had a brain blast! So here is another one unplanned! I thank swiftie13 for reading these and enjoying them, as well as Oak Leaf Ninja! I could Huggle you guys all day! XD

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth Comes Out<strong>

Danny was so tired that he revealed his secret! It's not what you think. Usually the great Danny Phantom would never draw attention to himself, except during ghost fights. On a normal day like any other, Danny Phantom accidently went to school.

XXX

The morning started like any other, except it had been a month since Danny had any sleep. He woke up feeling so tired he didn't even open his eyes. In a slow pace, Danny made his way downstairs like a zombie and made his way to the table to eat. Sadly, he crashed as soon as he sat down.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Maddie asked as she passed by with her coffee.

Jazz ran in to cover for her brother when she saw he wouldn't respond. "I was helping him study all night. I'm sure he just needs to get outside."

"That's a great idea! Later I'll take him ghost hunting!" Jack yelled as he raided the fridge.

Jazz grabbed Danny and ran outside before their parents could torture him any longer. Once outside, Jazz set him against a wall and threw some water on him from her water bottle. After being jolted awake, Danny thanked Jazz and transformed to fly off to school. Jazz could only watch as her brother flew away at a slow pace.

Half way to school, Danny started to fall asleep once more. Amazingly, when he dropped from the sky, he phased into the Casper High bus below and into an empty seat. He slowly opened his eyes to see most of the students stare at him with huge eyes.

"Hi everyone… is Dash going to beat me up?" Danny asked before he fell alseep once more.

He seemed to be in a half-awake trance, so he thought that he was in human form going to school. Sam and Tucker spotted him and seat hopped over to the half asleep halfa to warn him.

"Danny! Snap out of it! Your in ghost mode!" Tucker yelled as he shook his best friend back and forth to wake him.

"Tucker, I don't think he gets it. We'll just have to leave him alone till he wakes up completely," Sam warned.

"Why is that?" he asked as he set the snoring boy down by the window seat.

"One time you were sick and he came to school half asleep like this. He thought he was in ghost mode and almost killed Dash. Now it's reversed. Nothing will wake him."

With that news, Danny's two friends stared at the sleeping ghost while the rest of the bus freaked out.

XXX

When they arrived to school, everyone ran out of the bus in fright while Danny sleepwalked to the building oblivious of his ghostly appearance. Tucker and Sam followed behind cautiously to make sure he would be okay.

Once Danny opened the doors, everyone went silent. Students kept their mouths open and Paulina screamed in joy as Danny made his way down the hall. Some started to whisper as the ghost boy opened up Danny Fenton's locker and walked to Mr. Lancer's class. The same silent effect happened in the classroom as well as he took his seat in Fenton's usual spot. No one dared move or make a sound until Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom and stood at the front of the class.

"Okay, today we will go over… _Hamlet_! What's going on?" Why is Mr. Phantom in my class?"

Danny raised his head from the desk and looked at him sleepily before putting his head down again, spreading his white hair around him. Sam and Tucker tried to look as confused as the rest of the class as Mr. Lancer walked over to Danny and poked him with a little fear and annoyance.

"Mr. Phantom?"

Danny looked up again and gave his teacher a confused look. "Phantom? I'm not Phantom. Did I do something wrong? I didn't even ask to go to the bathroom."

It took some thinking, and then everything clicked when he said those words. A certain student asks him to go to the bathroom every day.

"Mr. F-Fenton?"

* * *

><p>Cliffie... hang me... until then,<p>

Chow! : )

PS: The ending is not what you think!


	33. Waking 2

Just some things to say: No this story doesn't go into detail on what happens after, sorry, but it would take way too long, so I ended it at an appropriate and comical place. That's better than no ending I suppose XD

Also, Phantom Planet never happened! So keep that in mind at the end!

I thank you all for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Last time: "Mr. F-Fenton?"<em>

"Yeah, who else would it be?" Danny answered back like it was as plain as day.

Mr. Lancer, who didn't know how to react with the confusing knowledge, went back to the front of the class and pretended that there wasn't a famous ghost who was pretending to be one of his students in his he taught, people were giving weird glances at Phantom. Sam tried pinching Danny to wake him, but it only made him twitch, so she gave up.

Thankfully, lunch arrived.

Tucker and Sam dragged Danny to their table and let him sleep while trying to fend off the students. Suddenly Valerie stormed through the crowd with an ecto weapon in her hands.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled at the same time as they tried to get back to their friend in the sea of Phantom fans.

'I have a clear shot. It's time to say goodbye and good riddance,' she thought darkly.

Just as she was about to pull the trigger, Danny looked up at Valerie and gave her a smile, ignoring the gun in her hands.

"Hey Val. I thought you were mad at Phantom, not me. How's things at your job?"

The gun dropped from her hands and she dropped to her knees in shock. "Who told you?"

"You told me. I brought you home and I hid behind the outfit. I helped cover for you that one time."

"Shut up! Only Danny knows that!"

"But I am Danny… I don't understand Val."

"Stop calling me that!" she screamed. Without another glance, she ran out of the cafeteria, leaving a bunch of shocked students and one sleepy halfa behind.

**XXX**

Gym class wasn't any better.

Danny slowly put on his uniform over the hazmat suit and walked with Tucker out to the gym. Dash and the whole football team watched as the famous ghost kid leaned against the geek Tucker for support as the gym teacher did count off.

When she got to Danny, her eyes widened. "Well well… what do I have here? Foley! Why is Phantom in here and where is Fenton?"

Before Tucker could cover for his friend, Danny stepped up and gave his pitiful look. "I'm not absent for once…"

"Fenton? I don't believe it! You pulling one over me? Give me twenty laps!"

With a sigh, Danny decided to start running. The jocks all sat back and watched to see if the loser would run out of breath, but suddenly the Box Ghost crashed the party.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware my cardboard boxes of Doom!"

The whole school soon flooded with teachers and students into the gym to see if Danny Phantom would save them all.

To Sam and Tucker's horror, Danny changed into his human form (Because he thought he was in human form to begin with) and folded his arms in a cocky yet sleepy smile.

Tucker groaned and Sam face palmed. Now there was no chance they could cover up for Danny.

"Go away, I'm at school!" Danny yelled before aiming a ecto blast with his pointer finger and pushing the Box Ghost out of the room easily.

Dusting his hands like he was handling trash, he transformed back into Phantom and resumed his laps, oblivious to the hundreds of witnesses in the room who were shell shocked.

**XXX**

After the day was over, Danny walked to school with Tucker and Sam. Both friends were still mentally screaming for not protecting Danny better, and Danny was still out of it.

As they got near Fentonworks, his friends planned to sneak Danny inside the house, but it seemed to be too late as Danny walked into the house and set off the ghost traps. Tangled in a green net that fell on him, Danny collapsed to the floor without a struggle.

Sam and Tucker ran away in shame for failing again, and his parents jumped out of the kitchen and ran towards Danny.

"Maddie, we did it! We caught the ghost boy!"

Danny looked up at his parents and gave them an angry face, but because he was still half asleep it looked more irritated.

"Mom, dad… stop trapping me and Jazz in the nets! Can you get me out so I can go to bed?"

No one moved or said a word. After a while, Maddie fainted and Jack just stood there and stared at the ghost who claimed to be their son. Jazz soon walked downstairs and saw the scene. With fake rage, she ran down the rest of the steps and pulled the net off her brother.

"Fly out of here Phantom!" She said in a loud whisper.

Danny just brushed imaginary dirt from his shoulders and looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean? I'm not in Phantom mode, don't worry. Mom and Dad just trapped me on accident."

Jazz just looked at him like he had gone crazy and stepped back as he went up to his room and went to bed.

**XXX**

In the morning, Danny woke up completely refreshed. Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw that he had slept in his ghost form.

"Wow, I must have been tired," he muttered to himself before changing back and running downstairs.

When he got to the table, he pulled out some cereal and ate; unaware of the frightened and confused stares his parents were giving him.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" He called as he finished the bowl and ran outside.

He flied quickly to school and changed back before entering the building, oblivious to the stares of his classmates. When he took his seat, Danny finally noticed everyone staring at him like he was… a ghost. Mr. Lancer soon walked in and inched towards Danny.

Looking behind him, he saw Tucker and Sam with frightened faces that seemed to say (sorry Danny… please forgive us), Dash with a pale complexion and terrified face that seemed to say (don't hurt me please don't hurt me…), Paulina with hearts in her eyes that said (marry me, I love you more than anyone), and Valerie with daggers in her eyes that said (Your going to pay if you don't explain).

When Mr. Lancer reached the front of his desk, Danny looked up with wide eyes and nearly turned invisible when he heard what his teacher said next.

"So, Mr. Fenton… or is it Mr. Phantom… care to explain what happened yesterday?"

For the first time, Danny fainted not from battle injuries, but from pure shock and fright.

Later in the day, the principle called Danny and his friends to her office to watch the security footage that captured it all. The whole time, Danny sunk lower into his seat as he saw the whole day play out like his worst nightmare.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?" She asked when the footage was over.

Danny cleared his throat and grabbed his friend's hands before answering. "I'm never going to skip sleeping again," he said before transforming and flying out of the school.

"Planning to run away?" Sam asked as they passed Fentonworks invisibly.

"Yeah," Danny said as he hung his head and wished this were all just a dream.

"I would if I was you dude… you just blew your secret to the whole school and your parents," Tucker said as they phased into Sam's house to hide out.

Sam and Danny just looked at him with frowns. "Tucker!" They shouted at the same time.

When they dropped into the down stairs/theater/bowling alley, Danny transformed back into Fenton and fell onto the couch face down and moaned.

Sam walked over to him and patted his back. "Cheer up. I'm sure your parents will understand."

"I bet they will… but I never wanted them to find out like this," he mumbled through the cushions.

Tucker leaned on the edge of the sofa and tried to give Danny some encouraging words, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

"Yeah, I bet you wanted to… save the earth from some disaster like an asteroid as Phantom and have them find out in the end so they would be proud of you, then you would reveal yourself willingly and everyone would be really happy and not be shocked from sudden knowledge of just revealing yourself in an embarrassing way."

Sadly, that speech earned him a soda bath from Sam.

* * *

><p>How was it? Poor Danny! I liked the end though XD If I didn't end it, I could of easily reached 5,000 words, but then my brain would of fried and there would be no more Watson Baker... Well, until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	34. Diving

Yay! I got something to post! Finally! This one is inspired by sapphireswimming and her drabble Persistence for this story. It may take a while to get part 2 out, but I have it planned XD Love you all! Enjoy!

There is a reason that this is named this. Dive: it means more than scuba diving and water diving XD

* * *

><p><strong>Dive Too Deep<strong>

"Get off of me!" Danny yelled at his partner as he nailed the boards on the building.

In his first year after graduating from high school, Danny decided to get a part time job in construction. At the top of a large building in the structure phase, Danny decided to join his lazy friend Rodney and look out at the world.

"I'm sorry, afraid of falling from a hundred feet? You are a small town kid after all," he teased.

Rodney was a slight tan with dusty brown shaggy hair, dark freckles, and shining aqua that seemed bluer in the sunset.

"I'm not scared of falling…" Danny muttered.

It was true after all. He could fall from a hundred feet and still be okay thanks to his ghost powers. The lack of ghost activity over the years made things easier for the halfa during his job.

"It's almost time to pack up for the night. I'll take the lift down first."

Rodney climbed up and balanced his way over to the lift before going down. Danny let out a puff of breath and pushed back his bangs. He wished there was some ghost activity so he could have an excuse to fly around. Not being able to make it into NASA had crushed his dreams, but he always had the abilities his ghost powers gave him.

Before he could get up, a familiar blue wisp of smoke left his mouth, making Danny's eyes dart around for the danger. The sound of a missile caught his attention, but it was heading for Rodney, who was only at level eighty. The missile quickly hit the cables, making Rodney fall out of the lift. Aqua eyes met sky blue before he screamed and started to plummet to the bottom. Without thinking, Danny jumped off the railing and dove after his friend. The wind whipped Danny's hair as he tightened up and sped towards the flailing man. Rodney's eyes widened with fear as he realized that his friend was committing suicide trying to save him.

Danny grabbed his arm and made the decision to go ghost. The white rings were a comfort as they changed him into his old hazmat suite. His black hair turned into its silver white color, and his eyes changed into the famous neon green that many people loved. Rodney gapped like a fish out of water as Danny pulled him up and held him by his shoulders. Danny Phantom, not the skinny boy that everyone knew but the slightly muscle-built older version, floated in place twenty feet in the air.

A mechanical ghost with flaming green hair appeared in front of Danny and aimed a laser-charged wrist. "Ghost child, I finally found you, and I will have your pelt."

"Seriously Skulker?" Danny asked in a cocky and bored tone. Danny's voice snapped Rodney out of his trance and brought him back to the current situation as he heard his friend's voice. It was slightly echoed, but he could recognize his partner's voice anywhere.

"Danny? Is that really you kid? What's going on? How are you a ghost? Who is this? Somebody please explain something to me!"

Danny winced.

"Sorry Rodney, but I'll explain later after I get rid of Skulker."

Flying to the bottom floor, Danny set his frightened friend down and flew back up to Skulker, enjoying the feeling of flying yet again.

XXX

Later, Danny met back up with Rodney, who was lying back against his truck. The twenty year old man was a bit shaken, but he seemed to have recovered. When Danny transformed back into his human form, work clothes and all, Rodney's eyes blinked in surprise, then softened as he ruffled Danny's black bangs playfully.

"Who would have known that I was working alongside a hero?"

"I'm not really a hero anymore," Danny muttered to himself and looked down at the sidewalk with clouded eyes.

"Sure you are kid, you just have to go out there and find what you love to do. I recommend something that includes flying. I know you had your heart set on that NASA place, but you seemed to have a little fun skydiving when you caught me."

"You won't tell anyone?"

Rodney put his arms up dramatically. "Why would I tell anyone? I have nothing to gain… and who would rat out their friend just because they're a hero? Go out there and find a way to be a hero and have fun. I'll be rooting for you from the sidelines just like your other friends."

"Thanks," Danny said as he gave Rodney a big hug.

The sun finally set behind the buildings, leaving two friends to enjoy their last day together, and an annoying ghost plotting another attack.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

Duh, or this wouldn't be a challenge XD I can't wait to post the next one. I'm getting better at dialogue? I need work! Evolve my brain... please evolve! Sorry for the Rodney OC, but I sort of liked his character, and I think I'll keep him for a different story, like the travel story I'm working on. Until next time,

Chow! : )


	35. Diving 2

Finale! I hope you all like this one! This was fun to make, because I could see this in my head XD Me and my imagination... Enjoy!

Oh... I completely forgot... I don't own Danny Phantom... well that's a little overdue o.o XD

* * *

><p><strong>Dive Too High<strong>

"Ready to jump?" Rodney asked into the headset on his helmet as the plane flew high in the clouds.

"Almost, let me get this one ready," Danny replied on the other end.

Fifty year old Daniel Fenton was the world's greatest sky diving instructor and supervisor in the United States. Taking Rodney's advice years ago, Danny got a license to skydive, became a teacher, and started giving diving sessions to other people. When he was thirty, Danny offered a pilot job to Rodney. To his delight, Rodney quite his renovating job and became Danny's chief pilot (he had taken a flying course with Danny in college). Using his powers as a safeguard, Danny made sure no one got hurt, thus he was the only one in the state who didn't have someone die on him.

A brunette journalist was shivering with fright as the raven haired man strapped her up. She was strapped in an orange jumpsuit with a big black backpack behind her.

"I'm not sure about this. The rumors of you catching the person when they fall in midair are way beyond me. People even say that you jump off without a parachute!"

Danny chuckled at that statement and gave her a pat on the back. "Don't worry, I have my methods. I promise you won't get hurt. It's not an empty promise, I swear."

"So kid, you must love showing off that you can actually fly with your powers. You aren't afraid of people knowing your little 'secret' these days?" Rodney asked as Danny walked up to the door.

"Rodney, you have to stop calling me kid… I'm fifty, and you're younger than I am. I think it's been too long for secrets. It's better to put them to use to help people enjoy a sport like this without dying."

"Aww… but that was the thrill of it!"

Danny sighed and turned off the mic, signaling Rodney that he was about to jump.

"I change my mind… let's have an interview on the ground. I don't want to watch you kill yourself just to prove some rumors."

"Too late!" Danny announced, pushing her out of the door and following after her.

The diving plane flew off without them as they started their zero gravity fall. Danny was almost tempted to plug his ears as the woman screamed. "Help! Help! HELP!"

"Just calm down and spread out your limbs Miss." Danny informed.

She quickly let her limbs relax as she realized that they were far from facing the ground. After a while, she started giggling and enjoying the feel of the wind. Soon it was time to let the parachutes out.

"Miss, you have to pull the cord on your left side."

She quickly reached for the cord and pulled, sending a dark blue parachute out of the backpack and drifting her in the wind. Suddenly a blue ecto blast cut through the parachute, sending the girl screaming in panic past Danny. She was curled up into a ball from shock, making her plummet faster to the ground than her instructor.

"Crap!" Danny hissed as he straightened up and dove after her.

It didn't take long, but by the time he had grabbed the journalist they were too close to the ground for comfort. "I DON'T HAVE A PARACHUTE AND YOU DON'T WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Danny just rolled his eyes and transformed, stopping their decent with a startling halt.

Noticing the lack of falling, the woman opened her eyes and looked around. She seemed to be hovering. Then she looked up and screamed. A muscular glowing man with white hair and piercing green eyes held her around the waist.

She was about to scream again, when the mystery man spoke again. "Miss, you have to stay calm. I can't get you back to the plane, but if you scream again, so help me…"

"Mr. Fenton?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Hi…" he replied with his signiture smile.

A familiar deep laugh cut off their introductions. Danny looked around and saw who it was, just noticing that his ghost sense had gone off while he was diving, but failed to notice it because the wind was cold when falling.

Skulker flew a foot away from them with his arms up yet again. "I will have your pelt ghost child!"

Danny gapped at him before exploding with visible annoyance.

"Seriously Skulker, Seriously? You just randomly show up after all these years? Your worst than the Box Ghost! At least he had some intelligence to get married and live a peaceful… dead… life! Do I even look like a kid?"

Skulker shrugged and charged up his lasers again. "Well, I can't exactly call you ghost man, or ghost human can I? Besides, if you haven't noticed, it's hard for me to let go."

"Oh really?" Danny said sarcastically.

With the journalist hyperventilating and holding onto his body in a death grip, Danny battled Skulker. The battle ended in less than a minute, with Skulker's armor falling to the ground below.

**XXX**

Back at the office, Danny sighed and filed papers with Rodney. Today was slightly more eventful than most, especially when Danny told his friend about his run-in with Skulker.

"You serious? You're talking about the robot ghost that attacked us while we were in college? He needs to kick back and do something more productive with his time like… shooting stuffed bunnies."

"I doubt stuffed bunnies are worth his time when he could have his 'rarest specimen with its head on his wall,'" Danny argued as he filed the last paper.

Closing up shop, he said goodbye to Rodney and headed back home.

Little did he know, Skulker would hunting him forever, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>That's the end! To know the real end, and my inspiration, don't forget to check sapphireswimming's <em><strong>Turning Pages:<strong>_** Persistence.**Love u all! I hope to update soon! I promise you will all love the next one, as soon as I have chapter one checked over XD Until next time,

Chow! : )


	36. Frozen Zone

Beta'd by sapphireswimming, here is a story that I'm giving a sneak peak through this challange XD You'll understand why it's titled like this, but the real title for the chapter is **Revival, Survival, Denial.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snowman<strong>_

(?)

I opened my eyes to find a white haze surrounding my vision, and wished they would close again because of the pain it caused.

It was pain, but it was on a different level than I was used to. It was levels that burned my skin like tar, but subsided after a while. It smoldered me till I couldn't breath. I couldn't feel anything else around me except the burn on my skin and the cold that was slowly gripping me. I tried to move any part of my body, but my limbs seemed cemented in place. I bravely peered out into the haze that I recognized as ice before closing them again. I saw nothing that would tell me where I was.

Voices echoed around me that was unfamiliar. What had happened to me? Who was I? Why couldn't I breathe or move? The voices got louder. Suddenly a burning fire lit my chest.

Why? I was fine, alone and isolated. In the cold, I felt nothing. Now that these people were trying to disturb me, I was in pain again. I remembered a greater pain than this, but all I could remember was a flash of green. This pain was red and warm. The pain that I couldn't place was as cold as my imprisonment. These people were meddling for no reason. I was prepared to ignore them, but a voice… a female voice broke through the barrier of ice.

"Please?" It was a simple question that I couldn't answer, but I wanted to answer her. What did she want? As if she heard me, the woman clarified.

"If you can hear me, please live. I know can hear me somehow."

"He can't hear you. He's gone. Dead." A male voice cut in.

Dead? I didn't feel dead. I didn't feel alive either. I was only numb as the heat and cold mixed around my chest. Soon the female voice spoke again with disbelief.

"I don't believe you! I think we can revive him! Maybe his soul is still in his body."

"He's been in there who knows how many years. It's a myth that you can revive someone who is frozen. We're just unfreezing him to study his body for historical data. Nothing more."

The voices ceased, and suddenly the stone cold prison ended.

"There, he's thawed… no life like everyone else we've dug up," the man said with absolution. I felt small slender fingers pry my semi-thawed hands and grab the items I held in my grasp. My memories started to kick in… I was holding my cellphone and a note. A small memory broke into my head again. A large orange man was handing me a note. His details were blurred over like special effects, and the place the man stood in made no sense. The background was green, like the pain I couldn't clearly remember. I tried to remember what was on the note that was taken from me, but my mind drew a blank.

I heard the crinkling of paper, and a small gasp of excitement. The woman had read the note that was only meant for me.

"What?" her partner asked. I wanted to ask the same thing, but I still couldn't respond.

"I-I think his name is…" she stopped, than whispered almost inaudibly, "Danny."

"What did you say?" her partner pressed, not hearing what she was saying.

"His name was Danny."

"Ah, a common name back then," he stated happily.

My name… she said my name and small things in my mind clicked together. Again she spoke my name.

"Danny… wake up," she pleaded.

"You do this every time! If you know their names, you always talk to them like they can hear you! I don't know how I even work with you," the man huffed with obvious annoyance.

I decided I was going to prove him wrong. I remembered everything… I remembered who I was and what I am. The bubble that kept me dormant exploded, and let me open my eyes.

XXX

(Woman)

I was about to argue with my partner about my theories, when suddenly a small gasp of breath that was not our own silenced us. Turning around, I found an impossible sight that choked me.

The white haired boy gasped for breath and sat up like someone had done CPR on him. I realized then that my saying his name had brought him back! Slowly, he opened his eyes, and I stared into the bright emerald green that seemed to glow. Actually, he seemed to be glowing all over. Maybe he was radioactive.

And if waking up wasn't enough, he spoke in a hoarse but young voice.

"Uh… who are you people?"

XXX

(Danny)

When I opened my eyes, I realized four things.

One: I was still in my ghost form, which meant I was battling someone before I froze.

Two: my parents were going to kill Danny Fenton for being away how knows how long.

Three: I was on a table in a brightly lit but freezing room.

Four: there was a tall thin man with scruffy brown hair and black eyes staring at me with shock. His small rectangle wired glasses fell forwards as he tried to look at me like a piece of artwork, and he shifted his white lab coat forward when he finished inspecting me. I didn't know he was Goth or not, but his black fashion statement underneath the white lab coat made me think of Sam.

It looked like he had seen someone come back to life… well… I sort of had.

The girl was equally skinny with long, straight, black hair and kind blue eyes. She had an expensive looking device that I deduced was a notepad, and a wild grin on her face. "I knew you were alive! I just knew it!"

"Actually, I'm a ghost," I explained as I tried to clear my throat.

"Well, that makes more sense, since your glowing and stuff… but I didn't know a ghost can ask questions." The guy said slowly, like I was a baby who couldn't understand what he was saying.

I had no clue what was going on, but I left sure that things were going to be really complicated from now on.

* * *

><p>Hoped you all liked it XD. To be continued XD Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	37. Temporary Author Note

Hey people... I have good news and bad news for all of you who are following...

For the Snowman chapter, I cannot finish it till I find the rough draft. I'm failing on some of my classes, so I cannot focus on editing it. At the earliest convenience, I will post it, so I have not forgotten it. I will resume it next this next week when I have the story back. I want the second chapter to be good XD

The good news is that I will continue with the other stories, because I do not have them prewritten and planned. The story Snowman will not be left undone, or I have failed the challenge.

Thank you everyone! (This page will go away when I get the chapter back)

~Baker


	38. Ghost Problem?

I bet no one has read a story like this XD If you have questions about it though (I'm sure) Then just PM or comment on it. I would love to fix it if things don't sound right XD Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Be You<strong>

A small boy stared at the screen with large chocolate eyes as he watched his favorite superhero battle a mean ghost. The grownup saying big words didn't matter to the boy, but the white haired hero was his world. When Phantom sucked the ghost in his device, the boy jumped up and cheered.

"Go Phantom!"

"Keep it down Mike!" His mother shouted from the kitchen.

The boy named Mike rolled his eyes and turned off the TV. "I wish everyone was like my hero Phantom… then we could all help him catch the bad guys!"

Mike jumped up and walked into the dining room, not noticing a wish granting ghost with an evil smile fly out of his house.

XXX

Desiree flew into the atmosphere with her hands raised above her heads with a faint pink glow surrounding them.

"It may take a ton of power to perform, but it will be worth making that ghost child disrespect me!"

After that rant, she fired the pink energy that coated the entire world. For a brief second, the globe glowed a ghostly pink before dissipating in the air like dust in the wind. A barely substantial wish-granting ghost fell towards the earth, thinking how every drop of energy was worth it.

Once she regained her energy, she would personally rub her power in the boys face.

_Morning_

Danny woke up from a scream.

Usually his ghost sense or his alarm clock would startle him awake, but something was wrong. Moving at his fastest speed, Danny jumped down the stairs, still clad in his blue pajamas, and came face to face with his parents floating in the living room. Danny just gapped at them with shocked faces.

"Danny!" Jazz screamed as she joined their flying parents above the ground.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked as he tried to pull them down.

'Something similar happened when Spectra attacked my school, but they don't look sick…' he mused as he tied his sister and mother to the couch. His dad seemed too busy flapping his arms and trying to control his flying pattern.

"I don't know sweetie," Maddie said with panic in her eyes. "Everyone seems to be having these problems. Ever since five in the morning, people have been experiencing ghost powers… and we don't know how to fix it!"

This gave Danny something to think about. If the whole world had ghost powers, then someone was behind it.

"Danneh boy! We already called a press conference with the greatest scientists in town to find out what's causing this. Until then, you and Jazz have to go to school."

"What?" Jazz and Danny shouted at the same time.

"It's just until we figure out what is causing this; you have to act like everything is normal. I know Jack would disagree if I suggested that we use you both as test subjects."

Danny started to laugh from the irony, while Jazz paled at the thought of being dissected slowly.

"Danny, you should help Jazz get to school, since you don't seem to be floating." Maddie said as she untied herself and joined her husband at the ceiling again.

Danny's laugh stopped as he gave a timid nod and grabbed his sister's hand. 'I can't fly unless I'm in my ghost form,' he thought gravely as he grabbed Jazz's hand and backpack before running out the door.

On the way to school, the siblings saw many people struggling to fly, and many curious eyes directed on the only person in the world not floating.

Things were looking grim for the town hero.

* * *

><p>Good beginning? Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	39. Ghost Problem? 2

Writers block accomplished! I hope you enjoy this XD Yay I'm back and ready to rock! I'm also working on Ghostly Elements with starwarrior4ever.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The hero sighed as he walked back to Fentonworks from school. With the help of his friends he was able to teach his school how to fly around without wobbling, but problems soon turned up. Student's were turning a sickly green and attacking other students randomly.<p>

Danny rounded the corner, when suddenly he remembered a similar incident with Tucker.

"Desiree!" he shouted into the air. At once, the ghost materialized in front of the troubled teen with an evil grin.

"You are defeated ghost child!" She screamed into the air with her arms out wide. "Because of a child's wish, you are now powerless! The whole world will have the same fate of all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone, and you can't stop me!"

Danny got into his battle stance and when ghost, preparing to jump at the wishing entity. Suddenly, a bunch of random civilians started flying towards Desiree and firing ecto-beams at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She cried as she fled from the attackers.

"What was the wish?" Danny asked as he flew along side her.

"I cannot tell you, for if I do, you will undo the spell!"

The halfa just sighed and made a wish. "I wish you would tell me what the wish was."

"So you wished it, so it shall be… A young child wished that everyone was like you… Oh great…"

Danny blinked, and then started laughing while rolling around and clutching his sides in mid air.

"What is so funny?" Desiree asked as the citizens continued to attack her.

"If… hahaha… everyone, is like me, then they're all superhero's!"

Her eyes grew wide with realization, and suddenly winced in pain as a chubby man blasted her in the back. "Reverse the wish child! Do it!" She commanded in pain.

Danny pretended to look concerned and crossed his arms. "Why would I do that? It would make my job way easier."

Desiree thought and thought for a while, and then she came up with an idea, a clever lie, that would save her from the torturers. "Because… having too many ghosts would be… bad… and destroy our universe!"

"That's a lie," Danny scolded before joining in on the attack against the wishing ghost.

"Ask the Time Master! He will tell the truth," she gambled as she swatted the people away.

Danny just folded his arms and put on his understanding persona, not believing a word she said. "I doubt he'll just tell us that the universe is in danger."

_**X **Ghost Zone: Clockworks Castle **X**_

"Young Phantom, the universe is in grave danger."

"Told you," Desiree chimed as she pulled at the ecto bonds at her wrist.

Danny floated there with a shocked expression for a few seconds before recovering. "So all I have to do is wish that everyone was human again?"

The child version of Clockwork stared at him with a neutral face, and then flew off to his mirrors. "That's what you have to do. Say the wish and get out of my lair…"

Danny sighed and turned to Desiree. He broke off the ecto cuffs and started his wish. "I wish everyone was human again."

Desiree raised her hand and started her chant. "So you have wished it, so…"

"Why do you say something every time a person makes a wish?" Danny interrupted, causing the wishing ghost to blink and stop her casting.

"I… actually don't know why… wait! Do not interrupt my spell casting again!"

"Fine… just finish…"

Desiree put her hands back up and rolled her eyes as she sent the power into the real world and into every person. When it was finished, Desiree lowered her hands and took off, thinking about other ways to get back at the ghost boy.

**X **_Back in Amity Park_ **X**

"Help! Someone! Danny!" Jazz screamed through her cupped hands out into the evening sky.

When the spell had canceled, she had landed on the school roof with no way down.

Suddenly the Box Ghost phased through the roof with his hands above his capped head and a sinister (in his opinion) grin. "Beware!"

"Can you help me down?" Jazz asked, not even fazed.

The disappointed ghost blinked then replied stupidly, "I will not help a mere human get down from this platform! You will fear me!"

Jazz just pulled out a pencil and paper, ready to give the ghost a lecture on segregation, stereotypes, and delusions.

'Danny can take his time,' she thought happily.

* * *

><p>How was it? Worth the wait? I will be busy with school and my other story, but this one is not forgotten XD Until then,<p>

Chow! : )


	40. Elaborate Excuse

This was inspired by Sapphireswimming! Thanks for fixing my writers block! Glad to write this quickly XD Those of you who have problems with ghosts and turning in paper late have better watch out.

Enjoy! (I'm not dead!)

* * *

><p><strong>Heh Heh Heh...<strong>

"Mr. Fenton… please explain to me why you didn't bring your essay on William Shakespeare today," William Lancer warned as Danny attempted to sneak out of class.

Sam and Tucker stood by the door with worry in their eyes as Danny thought of something to say.

The troubled teen leaned in toward them and whispered, "Don't worry guys… I'll give him the truth and see if he buys it. I am in a family of ghost hunters."

"You can't just tell him that three ghosts shredded your essay and backpack to pieces while you were protecting the earth as a half ghost superhero," Sam objected with her arms clutching her books.

"I'll think of something. Wait for me at the Nasty Burger."

With that, Danny turned around and faced his teacher who was waiting patiently by his desk, pencil and paper in hand waiting to write anything that could be useful in a parent teacher meeting. Danny sat down in the empty desk facing his teacher's desk and started explaining.

"So, here's what happened Mr. Lancer. I was in the Ghost Zone with my friends being chased by this ghost named Plasmius and…"

"Wait! You were in the Ghost Zone on a school night?" Mr. Lancer interrupted with eyebrows raised.

"Well, it was a favor for my dad. Anyways, we all flew through a portal shaped like a octagon and crashed the OP Center into Lois and Clark's ship and…"

"Lord of the Flies! I don't believe it for a second!" Lancer burst out loud.

Danny threw his hands down on the desk and gave his teacher a pleading look. "The portal we went through goes into other time periods," he replied like he was discussing video game tips with Tucker.

Lancer rolled his eyes and motioned for his troubled pupil to continue with the elaborate story.

"Okay, so when we crashed into the ship, Sam, Tucker and I jumped out and took a breather, writing some of my essay while we waited for the ghost to find us. Clark walked up to us and asked for the pencil and paper. On my third page, he signed it for some reason and handed it back. Sam thanked him and we soon left before the portal closed to the ghost zone."

So far, Mr. Lancer was having a hard time not yelling at his student. Usually, someone would say that their dog ate it, or they misplaced it. He had to listen to this farfetched idea after school instead of relaxing at home with a nice book.

"So after we got out of the ghost zone, all my enemies…"

"Enemies Mr. Fenton?" Lancer asked cautiously with eyebrows raised high.

"I mean that I'm a ghost hunter and… they would consider me an enemy!" Danny said quickly to save himself.

"I see… so as you were saying?"

Danny took a deep sigh of relief, one not unnoticed by Mr. Lancer, and continued.

"So suddenly we were all cornered by the ghosts. They grabbed my essay from Sam's hand and threw it in the air, and all the ghosts blasted it to pieces thinking it was extremely important to me. They were trying to make me miserable and succeeded. I beat them up with my ghost pow… weapons, and escaped, but that's why I lost my essay."

Lancer sighed and got up from his seat, handing his student a piece of paper. Danny glanced down at it, and then his eyes flew wide with surprise.

"Detention?"

"Yes," Lancer scolded with his hands at his hips. "I've had enough of this scheme to try and make me believe ghosts destroyed your homework. That's only a step up from the classical 'dog ate my homework' reason. When I was going to this school, believe it or not Mr. Fenton, I had my fair share of excuses. I expect a new paper in by tomorrow morning."

Danny groaned and got up from his desk, slinking out the door and away from his teacher's glare with a sigh. Things were looking dim for the secret town hero.

* * *

><p>Well, the surprising part will come in part 2! Until next time:<p>

Chow! : )


	41. Elaborate Excuse 2

Wow... I typed this up in 30 minutes... I hope it's still okay though. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Continued...<span>

The next day, Mr. Lancer sat at his desk sighing as the clock ticked away. In five for minutes, his most troubled student was going to walk through the door with some thrown together quick job paper and plead for at least a C. It always happened. Sitting back, the overweight teacher prepared for the worst. What he wasn't expecting was a green evil looking ghost phasing through the ceiling and land on his desk.

"Moby Dick! What's going on!" he screamed with his hands in the air. The last thing he expected was a ghost attack in the morning.

The ghost looked down at him and gave a big smirk with his hands at his sides. "I, Technus, have come to help the young boy in his time of trouble!"

"I don't understand!" Lancer screamed to the ceiling as the techno ghost stared at him.

"You will soon. That boy helped me download some information on how to speak to young people, so in return, I give you this!"

Reaching into his cape, Technus pulled out eight sheets of paper and gave it to the teacher. Looking down at what the ghost handed him, he saw an essay printed out, and not just any paper.

"Is this…"

"Yes, his paper! I scanned it with my eyes before it got destroyed, so I went back to my base and printed out the whole thing! Let him know I did this for him, for I will rule the world anyways!"

"Thank you… I guess," Mr. Lancer cut him off as he sat back down in his chair, freaked out by these events but happy to have a paper.

"I will leave then!" Technus announced as he flew away.

Just when things couldn't get any weirder, a ghost with long black hair and exotic accessories slithered in front of Lancer's desk in a column of green smoke. When she materialized, she began her speech to the wide-eyed teacher.

"Old man, I have brought you something that you so rightfully deserve!"

She raised her hands and started to spread green smoke around the teacher.

"Someone help me," he started to scream, only to find that the smoke collected in his hands. When it cleared, he held a handwritten essay with a signature on the top of the third page that said Clark.

"He wished that his essay was with you this morning, so I used my power! It is exactly as it was before it was destroyed. But I still don't regret destroying the paper. That boy defies me!"

With that, she phased away, leaving the schoolteacher to sit there in shock. Another ghost came in yet again in thirty seconds. It was a blue pudgy looking ghost with blue clothing.

"I am the Box Ghost! I demand you let the halfa free from his boxed prison that is his room!"

'Halfa?' Lancer thought, then asked. "Why do you want him pardoned from his punishment?"

"It was I who participated in the destruction of his precious paper! He listens to me too."

"He doesn't fear you?" he asked, beginning to be more confortable around the ghost.

"NO! He should fear me! You should all fear me! For I am the Box Ghost, and I will be your DOOM!"

Lancer looked away from the annoyance and hoped that his lack of attention would drive the loud ghost away.

He succeeded, but after the blue ghost left another ran inside (she didn't phase, she opened the door and ran inside like a person) and leaned over his desk. She looked like a smaller version of the ghost boy.

"Please let my cousin pass! It wasn't his fault that the ghosts destroyed his paper! I tried to stop them!"

Lancer didn't even shout out a book title as he gazed at the stranger at his desk. "Cousin?"

"I mean… friend?"

Lancer shook his head to clear the strange thoughts about Daniel and the recent visitor before giving the ghost girl a serious school look. "I'll think about it."

"Oh thank you!" she jumped up and hugged the teacher before flying out of the room.

The last ghost to visit came in a blue flash. He had a blue cape, a clock staff, and he kept shifting from a kid to a middle-age man to an old man. His eyes were cold and ancient as stone as he gazed at the poor man.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." The ghost noted.

Lancer glanced down at his watch to find the clock had stopped. "I've had visitors like you in the past four minutes. But how are you stopping time?"

"I am Clockwork. I govern the past, future and present." To make his point, Clockwork shifted into all three of his forms. "In five seconds, young Daniel will walk through with no paper to spare because his friends helped him write it. I went back in time and grabbed the paper from his bag, replacing it with black paper, letting the ghosts think that it was destroyed." Clockwork handed the paper to the teacher and gave him a slow nod. "Before you say anything, yes this is his paper, with that famous explorer's signature on the third page. Be warned that if you don't let him get a good grade on this paper, it could mean the end of all worlds and have your student become evil."

"Wha…"

Lancer didn't even have time to ask what in the world was he talking about before the ghost left in another blue flash. Looking down at his watch, Lancer saw the second's hand tick away. In exactly five seconds, Danny rushed into the room with a devastated face.

"Mr. Lancer, I'm so sorry about the paper and that you don't believe me, so here's the truth! I was going down the hallway and Dash grabbed my paper and threw it down the toilet!"

Lancer could only stare at his student as he handed him the papers. Danny's eyes went wide with confusion as he saw the three copies of his paper. Lancer shook his head again, wishing he was at home, and got up to place a hand on Daniel's shoulder.

"Mr. Fenton, I don't know what you really do on your free time, or how you got associated with ghosts, but you trying to lie your way out of detention is inexcusable. You will get credit on all the papers, but for lying, I want you to help clean up the cafeteria after school for the rest of the quarter."

"Yes… Mr. Lancer," Danny sighed as he staggered out of the classroom. After collecting himself, Lancer sat himself down with the three copies of the paper and started grading them.

'Not to self, don't give Mr. Fenton an essay assignment unless I want unwanted ghostly visitors.'

* * *

><p>He should of just stuck with the truth! XD Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	42. Iron Will

What do you get when a Danny Phantom Phan and an Avengers fan combined? An epic story! I hope no one was too OC (especially Pepper) since I usually work with just Danny Phantom Characters. This is stepping out of my confort zone, so I hope it's okay. It's a long build up, but for the second part, I have lots planned XD

Enjoy!

Warning: May hint to spoilers

PS: This is mainly based on Iron Man (cough, my favorite Avenger) and Danny. May have some Hawkeye and Hulk, but everyone else is on vacation somewhere else.

PSS: Sorry if no one except Danny is in character! I'm so nervous, so your comments can help me for the second chapter if you see anything : )

* * *

><p><em><strong>Welcome to my life<strong>_

"J.A.R.V.I.S?"

"Yes sir?"

"It appears that the world is at peace… so let's celebrate!" Tony announced as he strutted into his room with a bottle of champagne.

With a lazy plop, he settled into his chair and pulled up the screens to check on the latest news.

"Shall I call up your social network and send them invitations?" J.A.R.V.I.S asked as his boss flipped through the worlds headlines.

"Sure, and don't forget to add that the party will be big… and have alcohol… for free."

"Right away sir."

With a sigh, Tony got up from the screen to go upstairs and prepare the party, leaving the news to run. In the headlines was a small news article about a missing teenage boy from Amity Park.

**XXX**

The blonde secretary known as Pepper rolled her eyes as her car started ringing.

"Incoming call from Tony Stark," it droned as the song 'Highway to Hell' started playing.

Without a second thought, she pressed the button on her wheel with her thumb and prepared for the worst.

"Pepper, I know this sounds bad, but I decided to throw a party to celebrate the victory over the whole alien invasion."

"No." A flat out refusal already prepared by her truely.

"Come on! I have to keep up some appearances! The world loves me even more now!"

"No Tony, remember what happened last time you threw a party? You were dying and we had to…"

"It won't end up like that next time," Tony cut in, trying to prove he wouldn't trash the house... again.

Broken glass resounded through his complaints and the sound of J.A.R.V.I.S notifying schedules drowned the billionaire out.

"I have to go, I have important… work… to do bye!"

"Tony wait!" Pepper fumed to no one as she pulled up to the Malibu house.

Before she entered the garage, she was met with the site of a young boy sitting by the curb. He had a small backpack, and his clothes looked ready to tatter. Raven locks fell over his sky blue eys as he studied the gravel below his feet. The strange boy noticed her and gave a small wave, trying to look like a friendly traveler, but failing miserably. Rolling down her window, Pepper looked out to the boy with a worried look. Homeless people weren't too common around this area.

"Can I help you?" she asked nicely but with authority.

"Nah, I'm just traveling," he sighed as tried to stand, but fell over from exhaustion, eyes drooped low and breath shallow.

Not caring that she was in a black business suit, Pepper got out of the limo and walked over to the boy, trying not to trip on the gravel in her high heels. Before the boy lost consciousness, he felt himself wrapped around safe arms before passion out.

**XXX**

"Sir, Ms. Potts is here." J.A.R.V.I.S notified as Tony attempted to rewire the speakers in the living room on the ceiling.

"Tony! I need help with something!" Pepper called as she dragged the unconsious boy through the door. Seeing the intruder, Tony tried to hurry down and instead fell off the ladder and landed with a loud thud.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed in horror.

The strange boy slowly opened his eyes and looked around with a dazed look.

"Where am I?" he muttered, his voice rough.

Getting up from his fall, Tony stormed up to the boy and Pepper with a stern face.

"Pepper, we can't do this every time you want to do something. My house is only for guests and friends, not strays."

"He's not a stray," she argued.

"Oh, then what do you called something that's dirty and lost without an owner? It's certainly not him," he said back.

"Do I get any say in this?" the boy asked meekly.

Pepper put her hand to her head and faced him with a calm face. "Can you go wash up? It's upstairs to the left. Then we can talk about what you're doing here."

With a thank you, the boy ran up the stairs with renewed energy. Seconds later, the water could be heard upstairs. Tony walked toward the couch and sat down, motioning for Pepper to join him.

With a serious face, she sat down and faced him with everything she had. "He's lost, and he seems nice. You can help him out. Just do this for me. You owe me for destroying the Stark Tower after all the work I…"

Tony gave her a stern glare, ready to argue.

"I mean 'your' work." She corrected with slight sarcasm.

Silence followed, until Tony gave her a quick nod. "Fine, I'll do this. But I want him gone before the party."

**XXX**

Later in the day, everyone sat down for pizza. The three people ate in silence until the stranger broke the ice.

"So, can I know the names of the people that helped me?"

"No," "Yes," Tony and Pepper said at the same time. Both adults gave eachother a pointed look before Pepper broke eye contact.

"Yes of course," she proclaimed. "I'm Pepper Potts, and this is Anthony Stark, but he's known mostly as Tony Stark."

"You mean the Iron Man person?" the boy asked as he shoveled his face with cheese pizza.

"That's superhero to you shrimp," Tony snapped as he tried to shovel his face faster that the guest.

Pepper rolled her eyes at the silent battle then turned to the boy. "What's your name?"

The boy swallowed and gave her a sweet smile. "My name's Daniel Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny."

"That's a nice name. What are you doing all on your own?"

Before he could reply, an alarm sounded off. "Sir," J.A.R.V.I.S sounded from the speakers, "the SHIELD cooperation has ringed you up for a solo mission."

"What's that?" Danny asked as Tony bolted from the couch and ran downstairs with a cheese pizza in your hand.

"That's the computer who runs the house and help Tony with his work." Pepper explained.

Rockets resounded from below the house, so the two ran outside to see Tony hovering with his hands by his side in the Iron Man suit.

"Deal with the boy while I'm gone, and I canceled the party." His voice said in a deeper tone than normal.

"Wait, can I go with you?" Danny asked as he looked up at the floating piece of armor. He wanted to come along and see if he could exercise his powers, but Pepper held him fast.

"This isn't' something for kids Danny, I'm sorry. Stay with me okay?"

"You're stuck with the stray," Tony stated before rocketing off.

"That rude," she huffed as she turned to Danny, only to stare with eyes growing wide as she saw Danny's eyes narrow and flash green.

"Danny?" she asked warily, not knowing what to think of the strange event.

Seeming to snap out of his anger, he faces her with an apologetic look and his hand rubbing his neck, showing only baby blue hues.

Dismissing the incident, Pepper walked into the living room and rubbed her hands together. "Okay, I have a lot to do. Can you help me clean up the mess? Danny?"

When she turned around, Danny had disappeared.

**XXX**

"Thanks for calling me in Fury. I wasn't that busy."

"Oh? According to our intelligence program, you were planning to waste money on hosting a big party to celebrate the victory that almost cost us a whole city!"

"We're alive right?I deserve that party. So what's the problem?" Tony asked as they both ventured into the control room of the flying marine craft.

Cloaked from the bottom and invisible from the naked eye, it flew across the ocean towards Africa. The control room was repaired and operational, with several guards posted in certain places.

"I see you fixed up the place since last time." Tony noted as he surveyed the new computers and controls.

"It's more bombproof and we have backup engines ready to kick in 'case another fellow decides to cripple the ship."

Tony tapped the walls with his hand, still in his armor, and dented the wall a little. "Uh… I'll fix that."

"No you won't…" he growled as he rolled his good eye.

"Seriously, what's with the eye rolling? First Pepper now you?"

"Focus Tony," Fury snapped as he headed to the main controls. "Your mission will be briefed to you on the way there. In the mean time, get some rest."

"Not so sure about that. I have to email everyone that my party got canceled, and there's no good signal since you locked the place down with your Gen Mark Firewalls and Reception Breakers."

Fury gave a crooked smile and circled to the front of the ship, his workers running systematic on the computers behind him. "Ever since the incident, we've taken great measures to keep this place sealed tight. The firewalls will keep even the smartest person in the planet out of our database, including your bugs. Also, we have the latest tech to alert any proximity alerts and break-ins. No one can get in or out without us knowing."

"Whoa! This is awesome!" A young voice sounded from behind them.

Everyone froze in shock at the strange impossible voice. Fury, Tony, and the whole crew turned to see a raven haired boy viewing the high tech room.

"This is way more impressive than my dad's Op Center… No offense to my dad, but you guys… wow…"

Tony couldn't even speak at the anomaly in the room, only blinking twice as his smart brain tried to register what was going on. Fury was the first to make a sound.

"How the HELL did this kid get on board?"

* * *

><p>That's that for Part 1! Enjoy it? My fingers are shaking XD You'll all find out if Danny will take part in the mission, and will Tony figure out the mystery of Danny's appearance? Can't wait for you all to find out what will happen XD (Yes I know Danny just appeared in the control room, but at this point in his travels, he's not too careful). I won't be able to update for a while, but I had to get this through! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	43. Iron Will 2

Okay... this will be stretched out a little, but it will be great I promise! Thx for all who love the story, now on with the adventure!

Enjoy!

PS: Characters in character? IDK, I can't judge myself... sigh...

* * *

><p>Tony paced back and forth in the lab that Fury locked him in. Danny sat in the corner on a plastic chair watching the genius rack his brain. Since Danny had refused to take any medical tests, Fury locked them both up till Tony could figure out what had happened. Outside, everyone was scanning security feeds and heat signatures with practiced ease. The appearance of the secret halfa had most of the military and Tony confused and scratching their heads, making Danny smirk with some pride on being so good at hiding his secret. Another strong calculating look from Tony wiped the smile from his face.<p>

With a final grunt, Tony walked over to Danny to talk to him with his hands behind his back. "Okay kid, spit it out. How did you get on this ship?"

"I followed you to find some information on how to save my home town," was the practiced answer he received.

Tony kept glaring, but this time with annoyance.

"Look Andy..."

"Danny!"

"Whatever... I don't want some half-assed lame excuse on why you wanted to come with me, I'm asking you how you managed to get on a ship that's thousands of feet in the air, WITH no device of any kind to get you this high and sneak pass the best military's defenses. You have no hacking equipment, you don't really look and act like a hacker, so I just want a straight answer so I can get back outside to do my job, and you to go back home. You're not a hero."

Danny got up from the chair and balled his fists, teeth gritted together. "I'm not a hero? I sacrificed so much for so many people. A friend of mine named Sam had showed me a clip of you saving the lives of other people. I didn't see a hero, I saw someone who was completely selfish! Why do you have to act like you're the boss of me when I barely even know you?"

"I don't even know YOU! In fact, I don't know you at all. You're just some stray who wandered into my home and my life."

Danny's eyes narrowed as he leaned in and shouted at the top of his lungs. "Do you even have a HEART to care about anyone accept yourself?"

Tony was silenced, not by Danny's outburst, but by the glowing green they had become, flooding the whole room in that bright unnatural light.

Seeming to know what was going on, Danny calmed himself and returned his eyes back to its hue of blue.

"I don't believe this!" Tony yelled as he put his hands to his head in outrage.

The confused teen cocked his head and sat back down as Tony started going through the ships high-tech computer system.

"Are you someone with crazy lab-enhanced powers too? Or are you a supposed god from a distant planet?"

The question through the halfa off guard, but he soon recovered and gave a confused answer.

"Lab powers? Aliens? What are you talking about?"

Tony flipped the screen and showed him the little information he was able to grab from the SHIELD database.

"While we were arguing, I took a small blood sample from you to cross it with a file that the army is hiding from us. They thought they could block me, Tony Stark computer and engineering genius, from their system. Ha!"

"You took my blood?" Danny yipped in surprise as he looked around his arms. Sure enough, a small pin sized hole could be seen on the underside of his right arm. "That's invasion of privacy… not cool."

Tony waved his hands in dismissal and continued working on the computer.

"I'm a very invasive person… or so I've been told by numerous people. So, I cross-referenced it with your blood and found a frequency that matches both you and the material that SHIELD found, but the signatures repel each other. The atoms of the foreign substance in your blood could be attacked by this material."

"What does it look like?" Danny asked as he ran over to Tony, forgetting that his secret could be on the line.

Tony enlarged the screen shot of the moon and zoomed in on the spot that held a small green meteor on the side.

"Ectoranium…" Danny whispered in shock.

Before Tony could ask how Danny knew about it, the doors opened and Fury beckoned for him. "Stark, your needed on the bridge, this is important. Leave the boy here."

Tony started walking to the open door, but a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see the boy with pleading eyes, the eyes of someone keeping a dark secret.

"Let me help! I can make sure no one bad gets to it! My family knows about this stuff."

"Nope. Nuh uh...You can't come with us," Tony argued as he tried to shake him off. "We're not done discussing what you are and how you got here."

"I'm human!" Danny cried as Tony used a powerful grip to pry the hand off him.

"And I'm a ten foot green monster with anger issues." He retorted back.

The doors slid shut, leaving the halfa alone, unsupervised, with no cameras watching him. Taking only a second, Danny went intangible and invisible out the door to the control room. Placing himself right next to Tony, he listened in on the conversation. Fury started with the main problem.

"According to the moon scouts, the material is from deep in space, but not a namable substance."

"The kid called it Ectoranium," Tony informed as he straightened his white-sleeved shirts cuff.

"The kid? How would he know? Never mind… All units look up any files regarding Ectoranium."

As the people started their research, Fury faced Tony with a more grim face. "We've tried to retrieve the material, but since others are trying to reach the element, we can't send anyone up there without a war breaking out. We need you to go up there and carry the whole thing back to base."

"Why? So you can use it as a weapon? That totally worked out with the whole Tesseract weapon deal and the fullscale war on aliens."

"We are trying to be more careful this time," Fury argued.

"Careful? No, I may know be careful, but I can see a mistake when it's happening. You can't expect me to bring it back so you can harm other people."

"It doesn't harm people," one of the workers commented.

Everyone turned around and faced her with alarmed faces.

"It doesn't?" Fury and Tony asked. Danny rolled his eyes; even no one could see him.

"Yes sir, it appears that someone named Jack Fenton had discovered it years ago in his college days. It says that the material was used as a fuel source against ghosts."

"Ghosts?" Tony asked, wondering how this absurd information was even reliable. Being a man of science, the supernatural such as ghosts wasn't even deemed believable.

"Yes, ghosts… ectoplasm, spirits…" she listed as she scrolled down the page.

"Wait, are you telling me that we're guarding a material that is only harmful to dead spirits?" Fury asked, his one eye narrowing and never leaving the woman's face.

"That's right."

Tony suddenly snapped his fingers and walked over to the computer she was stationed at. "Wait, did you say Jack Fenton? Pull up his family history. Now."

"What's this all about Stark?" Fury questioned as Tony flew through the files.

Sure enough, the whole Fenton family was present, including a certain teenage runaway. "The kid who followed me comes from this family. Maybe the place where he grew up will have some answers. Everyone here search the city Amity Park," Tony commanded as he did his own research.

"Who gave you authority to run my ship?"

"Me," he replied sternly.

Everyone groaned and set to work on the task. In the meanwhile, Danny started invisibly sweating (no pun intended) at the fact that the smart billionaire was closer and closer to finding his secret.

'Well, I guess it's true that everyone is smarter than people in Amity Park…' he thought with a small chuckle.

One of the workers heard the laugh, but shrugged it off.

"Sir, I found something interesting! It's proof of a ghost existing!" A young man announced after a few minutes.

Like bees to honey, everyone gathered around to see what the proof could be. The invisible halfa was the last one to get there, and what he saw made his heart stop. A clear picture of him in his ghost form was posted on the Danny Phantom Phansite of Amity Park (sponsored by Paulina).

'If I was making him suspicious before, he has probably figured it out by now…' Danny thought as he looked at Tony. He could see the older man's gears turning in his head as he assessed the picture.

Tony couldn't believe it. The picture of the supposed ghost looked like his stray, but the picture didn't make sense. The kid's hair was snowy white, the eyes a vibrant green and he was in mid-fight against some blue man with boxes. The kid did have superpowers, but the question was why he was posing as a ghost. Even though he was a man of science, all the facts pointed to Danny (the stray) as the figure in the picture. For now, Tony refused to believe the similarities till he had proof.

"About the kid," Fury cut into Tony's thoughts, "we found him on the video feed in the main room, but it doesn't make sense. We need you to analyze it."

Tony never got the chance though, because suddenly, a pink explosion erupted by the computers, causing them to break apart. People started getting into military formation as the manual alarm was sounded off. Tony poised himself to run and get his Iron Man suit, while Fury pulled out a shot gun and aimed in the direction of the blast.

"I don't think you can harm me," came the sinister voice as Vlad Plasmius appeared in the room.

Everyone stopped moving and turned to stare at the blue floating entity with mild surprise. When you've seen aliens, not many things surprise you anymore.

"Who are you? Do you come in peace?" Tony asked as he inched toward the door while holding up the StarTrek signal on his right hand, with Danny secretly next to him.

"I'm one of the 'ghosts' you were researching. Vlad Plasmius. You have something I want. I need the coordinates for the moon area so that I can retrieve the Ectoranium."

"You can't have it!" Fury yelled as he fired the gun. The sound of bullets hitting the wall behind him followed.

"Sorry," Vlad chuckled, "I'm a ghost, so guns don't work. I'm surprised that you know what Ectoranium is."

"I told them!" Danny yelled, now visible and ready to fight. He could use Clockwork to wipe everyone's memories later, but for now, he needed to stop Plasmius from getting the Ectoranium. Regretfully, Tony Stark was the one person he could trust right now.

Tony looked down at where the kid appeared out of thin air, then back at Plasmius.

"Come on! I'm fed up with the whole 'surprise' streak that's been following me all day!"

"Daniel? How did you get here?" Vlad asked, ignoring the ticked off genius and the scrambling soldiers.

"I've been traveling. You can't have the Ectoranium Plasmius!"

"You can't stop me!" he hissed as he flew closer. "Who will help you against me?"

Danny pointed a finger at Tony and gave a small smile. "Him."

"Oh no, I'm not involved in this," he argued as he held his hands up in defence and raised his eyebrows high.

"Yes you are. If you care about this world getting ripped apart, you have to help me."

"What can you do?" Tony asked, except he knew the answer.

Danny looked back at Fury and Tony with a determined face and raised his hands up high. "I'm going ghost!"

The rings appeared around his body and split to leave the infamous ghost of Amity Park. Without missing a beat, Danny raised a hand and blasted the elder ghost, making him fall back and phase through the walls. Taking his time, the halfa faced the baffled superhero and gave a small kind smile. That didn't really seem to help the man from going into denial. Smart as he was, the great Tony Stark had had enough surprises in his life.

"You're not real… I'm back home, sleeping with a bottle of Champagne in my hands and nothing is happening. You're just a delusional dream created from my subconscious to remove boredom."

Danny shrugged and put a gloved hand to the man's chest. "No, sorry, I'm real. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom."

With that, Danny flew upward and through the wall after Plasmius. Fury turned to Tony to get an explanation for what just happened, but the man just faced him and sighed in defeat.

"Next time, I'm not bringing strange homeless kids into my house no matter how hard Pepper begs."

* * *

><p>There! End of Iron Will! Next will be Iron Flight! I hope everyone was still in character. I'm tired... so it's a little hard to concentrate! You all can judge if I sound like Tony or Danny or Fury or Vlad XD Love you all! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	44. Iron Flight

Hi there! I wanted to get this rolling because I'm so busy! Hope your all still watching! I have big plans later, so this is the warm up! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After Plasmius was fended off with a barrage of ectoblasts, Danny flew back to the rich superhero and changed into Fenton, giving a sheepish smile while pieces of metal and wires fell from all around them. Electrical lights flickered, highlighting his innocent blue eyes to the shell shocked hero.<p>

Tony stared at him in deep thought and tilted eyebrows before replying.

"Okay, either you don't care that we all know your secret, or you have a plan to make us forget later."

"Wow… you're actually really smart." Danny muttered, looking at the floor.

"I really would have had those two options if I was you… but I'm not, so spill the beans. What are you?"

Danny sighed and started his story, making hand gestures and speaking loudly so the whole army base could know his story.

"My parents worked on this portal to the ghost world which is actually a flip side of our world. They couldn't get it to work so I went inside to look around and accidentally turned it on and got zapped and became half ghost then I started fighting bad ghosts and saved the world a few times then my parents found out about me so I ran away and I've been traveling and along the way I've been recruiting people because the earth is in danger yet again and my parents are looking for me but they can't know where I am… huff… huff."

After that long run on speech, Tony calculated all this information and turned to Fury.

"Okay, lets help the kid keep that blue guy away from the Ectoranium."

"Are you out of your mind?" Fury yelled, causing everyone to flinch, except Tony. "I'm not about to waist my resources to a freak kid."

"Hey!" Danny yelled back in an annoyed tone.

XXX

A day later, the flying ship was hovering below the moon coordinates. Tony started to suit up while Danny hovered in Phantom form, watching him put on the flashy colors.

"Seriously, you used red and gold colors? It's like you want your enemies to find you and shoot you out of the sky."

"Hey, I'm not flying around with white hair and glowing attributes." Tony rebuffed.

"Well I don't blow up army bases and act like a jerk to my friends." Danny argued back.

"That's it!" Tony growled as he tried to lung at the kid, only to pass right through him and fall on the floor with a clang. Rolling on his back in midair, Danny started laughing.

"Man! That was hilarious!"

The rest of the preparations for launch went on in silence and crackling stares.

XXX

Fury stepped up to Tony and Danny. Both were suited up and prepared to go up into space.

"Alright boys, its time to get up there and find that mysterious source no matter what. I assume that you both found ways to get oxygen."

"I made modifications to my suit yesterday," Tony stated with pride.

"I don't need it," Danny stated.

Fury just shook his head, wondering if it was a bad idea to let children on this mission. These two toddlers could mess everything up.

"Okay, I have missiles ready to launch when Stark gives the signal. Daniel, after you get back, we will have to place you in custody."

'I'll be long gone by then…' the halfa thought as he flew off towards the moon, with Iron Man trailing right behind him.

* * *

><p>Ta da! Hope you like this! Last part will come up soon! Until next time,<p>

Chow! : )


	45. Surprising Authors Note

Hey readers,

For anyone who has forgotten about my writings, I am pleased to say that I might try and hop back onto the swift delivery again.

Sadly, my last adventure Iron Will will not be posted for a while because I don't know how to continue it. I miss this story, so I will try to continue.

This is the last Authors Note I will post on this story.

Love you all: Baker


End file.
